Ceguera Temporal
by Will Stewart de Pattinson
Summary: Ella causo el accidente, ahora tiene que vivir con las consecuencias… TH. ED/BE. 18 M por Lemmon
1. Chapter 1

**Ceguera temporal**

**Summary: Ella causo el accidente, ahora tiene que vivir con las consecuencias…**

**Disclaimer: Los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer y la historia es completamente mía, Y TODA ELLA ESTÁ PROTEGIDA POR DERECHOS DE AUTOR BAJO EL CÓDIGO LEGAL: 1211242729751, por favor no intenten plagiarlo porque serán demandados en caso de realizar dicho acto. Espero que lo disfruten. Esta historia contiene escenas sexuales y lenguaje fuerte. Se recomienda solo a mayores de 18 años. Si eres menor, léelo bajo tu propio riesgo.**

**Bella POV**

"_Do you ever feel like a plastic bag, _

_drifting through the wind _

_wanting to start again? _

_Do you ever feel, feel so paper thin _

_like a house of cards, _

_one blow from caving in? _

_Do you ever feel already buried deep? _

_6 feet under screams but no one seems to hear a thing _

_Do you know that there's still a chance for you _

_'Cause there's a spark in you_"

— ¡maldición, ya voy, ya voy! — dije enojada. De seguro era mi madre que llamaba para saber dónde estaba o que hacía; me estire para tomar mi bolso y sacar el celular que no dejaba de sonar.

Ya estaba cerca de la casa, sólo tenía que pasar la carretera pero con el torrencial que caía se me hacía difícil llegar.

— ¿Hola? —_-... sí, era mi madre _—... ¡Estoy en camino! — le dije un poco irritada; con ella siempre era lo mismo, seguía insistiendo en que debería de cambiar mi estilo de vida, que era muy alocado, según ella —... ¡sí, sí! ¡Ya conseguí el trabajo! — la lluvia parecía ir pareja a mi humor... Cada vez empeoraba más —... ¡mi vida está bien! — le grite —... ¡chingar a mi madre es lo único que se hacer! — colgué para que dejara de molestarme y tire el celular...

Al levantar la vista ya era muy tarde, el coche prácticamente ya estaba sobre mí, así que lo único que se me ocurrió hacer fue volantear... mala idea, mi coche empezó a dar vueltas y yo salí volando por el parabrisas y perdí la consciencia...

.

.

La lluvia seguía fuerte y de seguro yo estaba toda empapada pero no podía abrir los ojos, no podía moverme y no sentía nada, ni frío ni calor.

Después de un tiempo trate de moverme pero no sentía que me movía y me asusté mucho.

_-¿qué me habrá pasado? ¿Choque?... Eso es seguro pero ¿contra qué? ¿Contra quién?_

Recuerdo unas luces que venían en mi dirección y que todo estaba en cámara lenta, las luces se intensificaron pero no recuerdo nada más.

_- ¿seguiré en el auto?... Lo dudo, siento el agua caer sobre mí y el aire a mi alrededor. ¿Estaré tirada en medio de la carretera?_

Recuerdo que no llevaba cinturón así que probablemente habré salido volando pero ¿y el otro conductor?...

Intenté hablar.

— ¡ho... hola! — mi voz se oía mal pero al menos hablaba y podía oír. Lo intenté de nuevo pero más fuerte; no escuché ninguna respuesta. Me forcé a abrir los ojos...

Me costaba mantener fija la mirada pero después de unos minutos me fije que estaba tirada, como suponía y veía verde a mi alrededor, era obvio que estaba tirada en el bosque; bajé la vista, me dolía el cuello y todo el cuerpo pero me podía mover, me levante como pude y me maree, me lleve la mano a la cabeza, a la parte de atrás... estaba sangrando.

Mire a mi alrededor, mi auto estaba volteado y el otro no se veía y con la lluvia, menos.

— ¡hola! — Dije asustada, no quería pensar que alguien estuviera muerto — ¡hola! — dije más fuerte. El sonido de un claxon proveniente del barranco me llamó la atención, me asome con cuidado; allí estaba el otro auto, y sacaba humo. Como pude me bajé con cuidado y llegué junto al conductor, estaba inconsciente pero gracias a Dios parecía estar bien; tomé sus pertenencias y regrese junto a él, como pude lo saqué del coche y lo arrastre cuesta arriba.

La curiosidad pudo conmigo y leí su identificación: Edward Anthony Cullen Masen, 29 años y la dirección donde vivía... _-Cullen, Cullen... ¡Él era alguien importante!_

Con dificultad, lo senté en un árbol cerca de la carretera, a resguardo de la lluvia, y me senté junto a él, le puse sus cosas en la chaqueta que llevaba y fue cuando me fije que vestía muy elegante

_-espero que no seas el novio-_ pensé asustada.

Lo cheque concienzudamente: le sangraba un poco la frente y tenía varias cortadas y moretones alrededor de la cara y el cuello, pero nada serio.

En todo ese tiempo no paso ni un sólo coche...

_-¿dónde diablos está tú hermana? -_ escuché en mi mente a mi madre quejarse de lo tarde que era _-debería de pegarse ese celular al trasero para ver si así si siente que la llamó - _típico de mi madre...

El celular volvió a sonar...

Me levante con cuidado y me acerque al coche, saqué mi cartera, tomé mi teléfono y llame al 911; la ambulancia ya venía en camino.

Cuando colgué sentí el fuerte olor a gasolina; Edward estaba sentado a no más de 6 metros de mi coche.

Corrí como pude hasta llegar a él y lo trate de despertar.

— ¡Edward, Edward, tenemos que movernos! — como no respondía tuve que hacer lo único que se me ocurrió en ese momento para despertarlo, cerré los ojos y le di una fuerte bofetada... lo hizo, abrió sus impresionantes ojos verdes — necesitamos movernos — él asintió desorientado y se paró con mi ayuda, movió la cabeza de un lado a otro y entro en pánico

— ¡n-no veo, no v-veo!

— ¡tranquilo! — lo tomé del brazo y lo pase por mi hombro; soportando su peso lo guíe lejos del auto

— ¿porque no puedo ver, maldición? — trato de alejarse de mi pero no lo solté — ¿quién eres? — se detuvo en seco y me jaló para que yo también me detuviera — ¿quién eres? — Volvió a repetir y tomo aire y su cara se volvió pálida — ¿es gasolina lo que huelo?

— Sí y el auto está volteado — le dije también asustada — escucha, no se mucho de autos pero el motor sigue encendido y sí la gasolina se sigue derramando, esa cosa explotara en cualquier momento — él no dijo nada sólo me volvió a tomar de los hombros y siguió caminando conmigo.

Ya nos estábamos alejando cuando visualice la ambulancia, solté a Edward y trate de buscar con que hacerles ver que estábamos ahí; en ese momento el auto estalló.

Las llamas alcanzaron como unos 10 mts de alto y el estallido hizo que miles de cosas salieran volando; con mi cuerpo protegí a Edward y creo que grite ya que por el estruendo no podía oír bien...

Lo último que supe fue que la ambulancia ya había llegado y nos estaban llevando al hospital.

**Nueva historia y ya saben que tienen que hacer…**

**¿Me dejan reviews?**

**Los quiere y los ama…**

**Wills-cullen-swan.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ceguera temporal**

**Summary: Ella causo el accidente, ahora tiene que vivir con las consecuencias…**

**Disclaimer: Los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer y la historia es completamente mía, Y TODA ELLA ESTÁ PROTEGIDA POR DERECHOS DE AUTOR BAJO EL CÓDIGO LEGAL: 1211242729751, por favor no intenten plagiarlo porque serán demandados en caso de realizar dicho acto. Espero que lo disfruten. Esta historia contiene escenas sexuales y lenguaje fuerte. Se recomienda solo a mayores de 18 años. Si eres menor, léelo bajo tu propio riesgo.**

**Bella POV**

—... regresa a mí — escuché una voz llorosa a mi lado y supe quién era al instante; mi hermanita.

— Te han dicho que eres una chechona — dije en susurros; mi voz sonaba pastosa. Abrí los ojos y ella me vio asustada, efectivamente sus ojos estaban anegados en lágrimas; se tiro sobre mí y me abrazo llorando de nuevo.

— ¡oh, Bella has vuelto! — le sonreí con cariño y ella me devolvió la sonrisa.

— ¿cuan… cuanto tiempo ha pasado desde…

— Casi una semana — dijo incomoda, después de unos segundos abrió la boca para decir algo mas pero en ese momento entro nuestra madre.

— ¡hija! — corrió al verme despierta y también me abrazo, la abrace de vuelta y llore o mejor dicho las dos lloramos — ¿cómo estás? — Dijo separándose de mi — que idiota soy ¿te duele algo? — yo sonreí divertida y ella volvió a rodar los ojos — de verdad que soy idiota — las tres reímos divertidas y sin decir más me volvieron a abrazar.

— veo que la paciente está despierta — dijo una voz gruesa y sexy en la puerta; las tres volteamos y vimos a un hombre bastante guapo que se hacía llamar doctor. — me llamó Carlisle Cullen — dijo tendiéndole la mano a mi madre y hermana y ellas se la tomaron abobadas; él rio divertido — soy tú doctor — dijo viéndome directamente a los ojos; para ser un hombre maduro estaba más que bien.

Después de haberse presentado leyó mi informe y creo que encontró algo bueno porque sonrió ladinamente, provocando suspiros de mi madre y hermana, yo las mal miré pero ninguna me hizo caso.

— Bueno Isabella — empezó a decir el doc sin dejar de sonreír.

— Bella — lo corregí, más por costumbre que por molestia.

— bueno nena, estas perfectamente — me sonrió y yo lo mire boba; era su culpa que nos quedáramos viéndolo así. Nadie lo mando a ser tan condenadamente guapo.

— ¿cu-cuando podré salir de aquí? — pregunte aturdida, saliendo de mi estupefacción.

— Sólo te haré unos cuántos exámenes más pero yo diría que en poco tiempo — escribió algo en el informe y lo cerro — con su permiso, yo me retiro — nos sonrió a todas y salió elegantemente.

— Maldita suertuda — mi hermana me golpeó el brazo ligeramente — yo quiero estar en tu lugar — dijo quejumbrosamente y mi madre y yo reímos a carcajadas.

Después de olvidarnos por el momento del sexy doc ellas me contaron como había acabado aquí y que cuando me vieron por primera vez se asustaron mucho porque estaba toda bañada de sangre; raro, no recuerdo que estuviera bañada de sangre con el torrencial que caía ese día.

— Se acabó el tiempo chicas — dijo una amable enfermera — pero mañana podrán volver — ellas asintieron desanimadas y se despidieron de mi entre abrazos y besos.

Cuando estuve sola volvió el doctor.

— Necesito de tú ayuda — dijo sentándose a los pies de mi cama — de nuevo — suspiro y yo lo mire extrañada.

— ¿de nuevo?

— sí, tú salvaste a mi hijo y te lo agradezco pero lo que te diré no quiero que te suene a chantaje ¿está bien? — Esperó a que yo asintiera para volver a hablar — me llegaron los informes a los dos días de tú accidente. — lo mire sorprendida pero él no se percató — Tú tuviste la culpa; estabas en sentido contrario y sí mi hijo se entera es capaz de demandarte, aunque tú lo hayas salvado — saber eso me molesto mucho aunque también me sorprendió saber que mi doctor era el padre del arrogante accidentado.

— Entonces que levante una demanda, yo puedo defenderme — espete molesta.

— Él no descansara hasta verte en la cárcel — dijo un tanto irritado y apenado — por eso te vengo a ofrecer está opción.

— lo escucho — dije acomodándome mejor en la camilla; mala idea, me dolió todo el cuerpo y me caí. Carlisle se apresuró a ayudarme y me sentó derechita.

— Verás, a causa del accidente, mi hijo — se detuvo por unos minutos y retorció sus manos nerviosamente. Tomo aire y comenzó de nuevo — a causa del accidente mi hijo perdió la vista.

_- con razón él trataría de meterme a la cárcel -_ pensé asustada _- ¡gracias de nuevo, mami!_

— Es temporal o eso han dicho los especialistas — dijo derrotado y yo me sentí la peor mierda del mundo — pero necesita de alguien que lo ayude...

— ¿porque yo? — Fue lo primero que se me vino a la mente — él me matara cuando se enteré de que yo fui la causante de su ceguera — no quería pero mi cuerpo estaba entrando en pánico — lo lamento pero yo no soy la mejor opción. Además usted tiene un montón de enfermeras, ¿porque no toma a unas cuantas y las pone a su cuidado?

— Tú eres perfecta porque eres lo que él necesita — puse mi cara de WTF y él rio bajito — te investigue — dijo avergonzado — y sé que tienes carácter además de paciencia y... me la debes — susurro.

— Lo bueno es que no era chantaje — ironice y él sonrió apenado —… lo haré — él me vio asombrado y ahora yo le sonreí apenada — es lo menos que puedo hacer después de haberle destrozado la vida a su hijo… — casi lloro al decir esto último — lo haré.

…

— no lo haré, Carlisle. No puedo — dije asustada mientras me escurría en la pared — está loco, molesto y está destrozando toda la habitación — me encogí al escuchar cómo se rompían las cosas ahí adentro y también los gritos de Edward.

Habían pasado tres días desde la petición de Carlisle y yo siempre me engañaba diciendo que todo estaría perfectamente.

En este momento todo el hospital estaba detenido, contemplando asustados la habitación de Edward.

— Tú podrás — dijo levantándome del suelo y poniéndome atrás de él — sólo déjame hablar con él primero — yo asentí asustada y Carlisle entro al cuarto.

— ¡LARGUENSE! — grito un muy enojadísimo Edward y aventó algo que se rompió contra la pared.

— ¡EDWARD! — Grito Carlisle y él dejó de aventar las cosas — sólo soy yo hijo — dijo levantando las manos, rindiéndose, aunque su hijo no pueda verlo.

— ¿y desde cuando hueles a fresas papá? — Pregunto sarcástico; respiro más profundamente, su ceño se profundizo y sus ojos se volvieron de un verde oscuro —… ¡eres tú! — Dijo acusadoramente — ¡eres la culpable de esto! — siseo y se abalanzó hacia mi pero Carlisle lo intercepto y antes de que Edward pudiera hacer algo, lo drogo.

Sin ayuda de nadie, Carlisle pudo subir a su hijo en la camilla y lo amarro.

— espera afuera. Yo te diré cuando puedes entrar — no se lo discutí. Salí del cuarto pero antes de pensármelo mejor salí corriendo de ahí, como la cobarde que soy.

.

— Te dije que esperaras afuera — me regaño el doctor mientras se sentaba junto a mí en la mesa de la cafetería.

— ¿cómo le fue?

— es más difícil de lo que creí. — _-¿así de mal, eh?_ — Él no quiere... saber nada de ti — suspiro derrotado y se llevó las manos al cabello y lo revolvió, demostrando su frustración.

— ¿acaso creía que me recibiría con los brazos abiertos? — ironice, enarcando una ceja — por mi culpa su hijo no puede ver.

— pero necesita de tu ayuda — susurro. Vi el sufrimiento y el miedo en sus ojos; se me hizo un nudo en la garganta — él necesita de alguien que lo cuide, de alguien que le de sus medicinas, lo ayude a salir a la calle, a comer. — Se perdió en sus pensamientos — Les costara trabajar juntos pero, Isabella, ya habías aceptado. Por favor.

Nunca había visto a un hombre desbaratarse así. Él tenía la mirada perdida, parecía un loco atrapado. Eso me hizo ceder... aunque después me arrepentiría.

— Ok — dije suspirando — seré la sombra de Edward — él sonrió de nuevo — pero sólo hasta que él se recupere o hasta que se acostumbré — dije sería y él asintió.

— Tendrás un cuarto propio además de sueldo — yo lo mire con la boca abierta — el hecho de que me ayudes no quiere decir que lo hagas gratis, además, tú madre me comentó sobre el trabajo que perdiste y... y de la vida loca que llevabas antes del accidente — dijo incómodo. Yo rodee los ojos y bufe.

— tuve uno que otro tropezón en la vida ¿ok? — Dije defendiéndome — pero eso no lo hace una vida "alocada" — Carlisle me sonrió y el enfado disminuyó.

— créeme, yo sé de vidas alocadas — me guiño sonriendo y se levantó de su asiento — por eso te ofrezco este... trabajo. No te arrepentirás — me revolvió el cabello y se alejó con una sonrisa en los labios.

Yo cerré mis ojos y deje escapar un largo suspiro.

_- lo presiento... esto saldrá mal... muy mal._

**Primer capítulo y ya saben que tienen que hacer…**

**¿Me dejan reviews?**

**Los quiere y los ama…**

**Wills-cullen-swan.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Ceguera temporal**

**Summary: Ella causo el accidente, ahora tiene que vivir con las consecuencias…**

**Disclaimer: Los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer y la historia es completamente mía, Y TODA ELLA ESTÁ PROTEGIDA POR DERECHOS DE AUTOR BAJO EL CÓDIGO LEGAL: 1211242729751, por favor no intenten plagiarlo porque serán demandados en caso de realizar dicho acto. Espero que lo disfruten. Esta historia contiene escenas sexuales y lenguaje fuerte. Se recomienda solo a mayores de 18 años. Si eres menor, léelo bajo tu propio riesgo.**

**¡GRACIAS POR LOS REVIEWS! :D**

_Respondiendo anónimos…:_

_Alejandra: gracias por comentar nena :D y la verdad no tengo determinado tiempo para subir los capítulos. Por ejemplo este, lo acabo de terminar y lo estoy subiendo jejeje es que conforme vienen las ideas lo voy escribiendo. Así pues… espero no tardar mucho.  
Un saludo, un beso y un abrazo. Nos leemos pronto :D_

**Chicas y chicos tardé en responderles porque mi lap fue secuestrada… pero ya la recuperé jejeje bueno, bueno… Ahora si… ¡que comience el espectáculo! ¡Y que lo disfruten!**

**Bella POV**

— Entonces — decía pensativa mi hermanita paseándose por mi cuarto en vez de ayudarme a empacar — te iras a vivir con el doctor Cullen — movió sugestivamente las cejas y sonrió pícaramente.

— Algo... — cerré mi maleta con fuerza y me acomodé los mechones que se me habían salido — algo así.

— Me gustaría estar en tú lugar — dijo acostándose, o mejor dicho tirándose en mi cama y poniendo sus brazos detrás de su cabeza — tendrás tú propio cuarto, a una puerta de la habitación de... Edward — su nombre lo dijo suspirando y yo no pude evitar torcer los ojos — además de desayuno, almuerzo y cena ¡gra-tis! — Uso sus manos para separar la palabra gratis y yo reí por su forma de expresarse — además de un suelto — me vio entrecerrando los ojos — y sin ir a la cárcel — me senté a su lado y cuando estuvo distraída le di un zape en la frente y me levante antes de que ella pudiera alcanzarme.

— ¡le regalaste tú alma al diablo, Isabella! — grito desde mi cuarto y yo me apoye en la pared y me reí con ganas.

— ¡estás loca! — Le grite de vuelta cuando me recupere de la risa — ¡se la vendí, muajaja! — mi madre salió en ese momento de su cuarto con crucifijo en mano.

— Niña idiota e insolente esas cosas no se dicen — se persigno como diez veces y Rose y yo nos vimos a los ojos antes de soltar unas carcajadas — ¡pediré por sus almas en la iglesia! — y se volvió a meter en su habitación y nosotras no dejábamos de reírnos.

.

— hija mía, cuídate mucho — mi madre me abrazo y me dio su bendición — y ya no digas más cosas malas — yo asentí sonriendo y ella me devolvió la sonrisa.

— Te voy a extrañar mucho hermana — Rosalie me abrazo y me susurro al oído — naa, no es cierto. Ahora tengo una habitación más grande — le pellizqué en la espalda y ella me soltó riendo.

— Pueden ir a visitarla cuando gusten— intervino el sexy doc Carlisle y me tomo de los hombros — ella estará en buenas manos — les sonrió de lado y ellas sonrieron abobadas — ¿lista? — me giro para que lo viera y en sus ojos se veía la ilusión y la esperanza. Yo asentí sin decir nada; con mi rubor decía muchas cosas.

Carlisle subió mis cosas a la cajuela de su coche y yo me acomodé en la silla del copiloto, ahora sí me puse el cinturón de seguridad y él hizo lo mismo, arrancó el coche y lo puso en marcha.

— ¿co-cómo está? — no había pensado mucho en Edward desde que había salido del hospital, o mejor dicho trataba de no pensar mucho en él.

— está algo irritado. No quiere comer y sólo se queda en su cama a escuchar música — se volteó a verme y sonrió feliz — pero ahora que tú estarás con nosotros él se pondrá mejor ya lo verás — me revolvió el cabello y no dejó de sonreír en todo el camino.

.

— ¡señor Cullen, señor Cullen! — El ama de llaves corrió cuando nos vio llegar y tomo a Carlisle del brazo — ¡el joven Cullen se ha caído... — Carlisle corrió hacia el cuarto, subiendo las escaleras, y yo lo seguí.

Cuando entramos al cuarto no había señales de él así que nos asomamos al baño.

— ¡Edward! — dijo Carlisle alarmado pero él no se movió, estaba sentado en el suelo con la espalda apoyada en la pared. La cabeza la tenía cubierta con sus manos y sus pies daban golpeteos nerviosos en el piso.

Mi corazón se estrujo al verlo indefenso, derrotado y muy triste.

— Déjame ayudarte hijo — sin esperar respuesta lo tomo del brazo y lo ayudó a salir de ahí. Edward jamás dejó que viera su cara _- a lo mejor y estaba llorando -_ pensé. — ¿qué tratabas de hacer? — le pregunto tiernamente Carlisle y Edward le contesto de mala gana.

— ¿qué más, aparte de ir a orinar y cagar, se hace en el baño padre? — Frunció el ceño — ¿se puede saber qué haces tú aquí? — dijo ladeando la cabeza hacia mi dirección. Deje escapar un gritito de sorpresa y él enarco una ceja.

— Ella vivirá aquí, Edward — dijo Carlisle cuando vio que yo no podía contestar. Estaba atrapada en los hipnotizantes ojos esmeraldas de Edward que, aunque no podían verme, mantenían una mirada penetrante. Él desvío de nuevo su mirada y la poso sobre su padre — ella... ella cuidara de ti.

— ¡oh, ya veo! ¿Eres enfermera? — dijo acomodándose mejor en la cama y volteando hacia mí, de muevo.

—... No — contesté en un susurro pero al parecer él lo escucho porque asintió pensativo.

— ¿sabes cómo curar la ceguera?

—... No — volvió a asentir

— ¿alguna vez habías trabajado, ayudado o cuidado de un ciego?

—... No — él sonrió con malicia y se volteó hacia su padre.

— Déjame adivinar padre — se llevó un dedo a la barbilla y Carlisle se puso tenso de repente — ella es... bajita, pelo castaño, ojos... ¿verdes o chocolate?, labios carnosos y figura de ensueño ¿no es así, padre? — yo me sorprendí de la descripción exacta de mi físico, ya que jamás llegó a verme con claridad. Carlisle no contesto.

— ¿qué tiene que sea así? — le pregunte recelosa y Edward sonrió con regocijo.

— Mi madre era exactamente igual — sin dejar de sonreír ni de mirar a su padre se llevó unos dedos a la boca y se acarició los labios — entiendo que no puedas olvidarla pero no entiendo porque la tienes que ver en todas — dijo molesto — ¿te fijaste del ama de llaves, verdad? — Se dirijo a mi sin mirarme — castaña, pequeña, ojos cafés. Su secretaria, castaña, pequeña, ojos verdes.

— ya basta Edward — dijo Carlisle en un susurro y se aclaró la garganta — es suficiente. Ella está aquí para cuidarte y enseñarte como rehacer tu vida mientras estás en tratamiento — Edward bufo y río sin ganas.

— por favor a otro perro con ese hueso, viejo — tanteo la mesita hasta tocar su reproductor de música, tomo los audífonos y se los llevó a los oídos — ella aquí cuidándome y cuando me duerma estará haciéndote compañía en la cama ¿verdad? — antes de que Carlisle reaccionara me acerque molesta hasta la cama y le di una fuerte bofetada que le hizo mover la cabeza. Se quitó de un tirón los audífonos y me miro molesto.

— no eres más que otra de sus putas — dijo entre dientes ganándose otra bofetada de mi parte; mi mano dolía y estaba roja.

— ¡y tú eres otro idiota mimado! — Le grite molesta — Dios te castigo quitándote la vista... Y espero que nunca la recuperes — en los ojos de Edward se leía el miedo y la desesperación, y yo me arrepentí de mis palabras — yo... no — pero el cerro los ojos y sonrió maliciosamente.

— olvídalo mamá sustiputa. Y puedes ir recogiendo tus pertenencias, yo no necesito de tú ayuda.

— oh, claro en el baño lo hiciste muy bien — dije sarcásticamente y me dirigí hasta la puerta, tomé la perilla y le dije: — no te libraras tan fácil de mí — cerré la puerta con fuerza al salir y oí sus risas estruendosas. Me pegue a la pared y me senté en el suelo, tapándome la boca para no gritar.

.

— perdónalo niña. Él... él así saca su frustración — Carmen; el ama de llaves pequeña, castaña y de ojos cafés me tendió una taza de té caliente mientras trataba de calmarme

— Vaya forma de sacar su frustración — ella me sonrió cariñosamente y siguió hablando.

— cuando llegó estaba muy desconcertado y al principio trato de hacer las cosas sólo pero o se le caían o se equivocaba y su frustración e irritación creían.

— eso no le da derecho de tratar a su padre de ese modo. Carlisle sólo quiere ayudarlo — sople el humo que salía de la taza — o de tratarme a mi así.

Carmen me pasó una mano por la espalda mientras me besaba en la cabeza. Carlisle entro en la cocina y sin decir nada se sentó en la silla que estaba junto a mí.

— necesito uno así, Carmen — trato de bromear cuando nos vio abrasadas pero en sus ojos se veía pesar y derrota. Carmen me dejó y se apresuró servirle una taza al doctor.

Yo tomé la mía, a sorbos, sin decir nada, estaba muy molesta con él también por no haberme defendido o haber defendido el nombre de su difunta esposa.

— Perdón por... — intento disculparse y yo lo detuve.

— sí, estoy enojada con usted por no haber dicho nada. Sí, estoy enojada con el idiota y cabezota de su hijo por haberme insultado pero, aunque me suene extraño, lo entiendo y sé que el Edward de verdad nunca diría eso — mire a Carmen que me veía divertida con una sonrisa en sus labios y yo bufe pero le devolví la sonrisa forzadamente — aunque él no quiera, me quedaré y hoy mismo empezaré a trabajar con él — dije un tanto irritada — dígame... ¿cómo está? — Carlisle sonrió levemente antes de contestarme.

— bastante sorprendido; no creyó que alguien tan pequeño fuera tan fuerte — yo reí por su comentario y Carmen hizo lo mismo — después de meditarlo me pidió perdón y se puso a escuchar música — yo asentí pensativa y me termine el té.

— será mejor que empiece con él de una buena vez. Ya luego me enseñara donde puedo dormir — Carlisle asintió y yo me dirigí al cuarto de Edward. Antes de entrar me persigne y le pedí ayuda a dios.

_-nunca está de más._

Toque dos veces y abrí la puerta, me asome tantito y algo pasó volando por sobre mi cabeza.

**Tercer capítulo y ya saben que tienen que hacer…**

**¿Me dejan reviews?**

**Los quiere y los ama…**

**Wills-cullen-swan.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Ceguera temporal**

**Summary: Ella causo el accidente, ahora tiene que vivir con las consecuencias…**

**Disclaimer: Los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer y la historia es completamente mía, Y TODA ELLA ESTÁ PROTEGIDA POR DERECHOS DE AUTOR BAJO EL CÓDIGO LEGAL: 1211242729751, por favor no intenten plagiarlo porque serán demandados en caso de realizar dicho acto. Espero que lo disfruten. Esta historia contiene escenas sexuales y lenguaje fuerte. Se recomienda solo a mayores de 18 años. Si eres menor, léelo bajo tu propio riesgo.**

**¡GRACIAS POR LOS REVIEWS! :D**

_Respondiendo anónimos…:_

_Alejandra:__ jajaja si, a ver quién tolera más a quien :D muchas gracias por comentar y por seguir leyéndome y que bueno que te encantan los caps :D  
un beso y un abrazo!  
Nos seguimos leyendo!_

_Ash Whitlock:__ :D tratare de publicar lo más rápido posible nena :) gracias por comentar y leerme!__ Nos seguimos leyendo. Un beso y un abrazo!_

_Danitza:__ claro que sí, actualizare lo más pronto posible, nena! Solo es cuestión de organizarme jejeje._

_Gracias por tu comentario!  
Sigue leyéndome y comentando._

_Un beso y un abrazo; nos seguimos leyendo!_

**Bueno chicas y chicos… Ahora si… ¡que comience el espectáculo! ¡Y que lo disfruten!**

**Edward POV.**

…

_I walk a lonely road_

_The only one that i have ever known._

_Don't know where it goes_

_But it's home to me and i walk alone…_

_-¿quién diablos te necesita señorita "nosoyputa"? -_ pensé mientras seguía escuchando a Green Day.

—_"¡qué bien lo hiciste en el baño!" _— Trate de imitar su patética voz — yo puedo sólo.

… _Where the city sleeps_

_And I'm the only one and i walk alone._

_I walk alone, i walk alone._

_I walk alone, an' i walk a…_

_My shadow's the only one that walks beside me._

_My shallow hearts the only thing that's beating…_

Me pare de la cama y di unos cuántos pasos hacia la izquierda, extendiendo mi mano para tocar lo que había.

Primero estaba mi mesa de noche y luego...

_- ¡la maldita silla de mi escritorio! -_ maldije cuando mi dedo gordo chocó contra la pata de la silla. Maldiciendo a la madre de la silla, la hice a un lado y toque mi escritorio memorizándolo para un futuro. A unos seis pasos del escritorio estaba mi mini bar y a cinco más un librero.

…_on the border line of the edge_

_And where i walk alone._

_Read between the lines what's_

_Fucked up and everything's all right._

_Check my vital signs to know I'm still alive…_

— And i walk alone… I walk alone, i walk alone. I walk alone, and i walk a… My shadow's the only one that walks beside me… — seguí caminando unos cuántos pasos más y me topé con mi antigua canasta de básquet — _…__sometimes__ i__ wish someone out there will find__ me;__ till then__ i__ walk alone__… _— sólo conté ocho pasos cuando choque con la puerta abierta de mi armario.

_-¡maldita sea! -_ la cerré de un golpe y seguí caminando despacio. A unos diez mi mano ya no tuvo apoyo así que doble; a trece pasos tope con pared, seguí caminando paralelo a la pared y a seis pasos… _-¡maldita tele! -_ pensé sobándome la frente. Me agaché tantito. Seguí como unos diez o doce pasos tal vez y volví a chocar con pared. _- debe ser la pared del baño…_

… _And I'm the only one and i walk a._

_My shadow's the only one that walks beside me._

_My shallow hearts the only thing that's beating._

_Sometimes i wish someone out there will find me._

_Till then i walk alone…_

Siguiendo la pared, doce pasos más adelante estaba una mesa, lo supe porque volví a chocar.

— ¡maldita ceguera! ¡Maldita Isabella! ¡Maldito sea el mundo! — grite arrojando las cosas que habían en la mesa. Estaba frustrado y muy por dentro tenía miedo de quedar así para siempre — ¿porque yo, maldita sea? ¡Aaaaaaarg! ¡Dioooos! — seguí tirando las cosas hasta que alguien me quito los audífonos.

— ¡Edward! — Era Isabella — ¿qué pasa? — no pensé muy bien, sólo supe que necesitaba que una mujer me abrazara; preferiblemente mi madre pero como ella ya no estaba aquí, cualquier cosa servía mientras fuese mujer. Ella me devolvió el abrazo y no pude evitar llorar, por más fuerte que apreté los ojos y la boca las malditas lágrimas salieron. Le rodee con fuerza su pequeña cintura, apretando los puños en su blusa, y respiré profundamente su aroma a flores — tranquilo. Todo...

— No te atrevas a decir que todo estará bien — dije entre dientes, separándome de ella — porque no es así.

— pero con mi ayuda...

— No la necesito — volví a interrumpirla — tu simple presencia me causa nauseas — pensé que me golpearía como la otra vez pero me equivoqué, me jaló hacia delante y me ato las manos por detrás.

— bien, sí tanto te molesta mi presencia te propongo un tanto.

— ¿cuál?

— quiero que avances hacia el sofá de ahí... Ups no puedes ver hacia donde apunto — dijo molesta y yo apreté mi mandíbula _-¡tengo tres putos sofás, en tres putos lugares distintos que no recuerdo! _ — sí logras llegar sabré que eres capaz de hacerlo por ti mismo y está misma noche me largo pero sí no, sí chocas al menos dos veces, me quedare a causarte nauseas el resto de tú tratamiento.

— Sabes que eso no es justo — dije entre dientes.

— ¿nadie te ha dicho que la vida no es justa? Ahora camina.

Me sentí desesperado por no recordar donde estaba, tenía miedo de caminar y chocar contra algo pero no la quería a ella precisamente rondando en mi casa y alrededor de mi padre.

Camine ocho pasos y choque lo que parecía ser un librero.

— jajaja, va una Cullen — dijo riendo y yo apreté la mandíbula de nuevo — ahora camina — ordenó.

_- sí es el librero que ya pase, a la izquierda está el mini bar y a la derecha la canasta, así que el sofá está... a mis espaldas._

Me di la vuelta y camine con cuidado unos cuántos pasos hasta chocar con una puerta...

_-¡maldición!_

— ¡sabes que no puedo sin manos! — Le grite — ¿que querías probar con esto? ¿Que soy un inútil? ¡Soy un inútil! ¡El más inútil, Isabella!... ¡AHORA SUELTAME! — me removí furioso y no la escuché acercarse hasta que fue muy tarde y la golpee en el pecho, tirándola al suelo. — Per-perdona... yo no quise... yo — dije arrepentido pero sin poder ayudarla.

— Estoy bien — dijo en un susurro — sólo estate quieto — y así lo hice. Sus pequeñas manos tocaron mis muñecas y las acaricio, apenas un toque que me hizo temblar — listo — se alejó de mí y sus pasos se dirigieron hacia la puerta — son las seis ¿a qué hora sueles cenar? — su tono de voz ya no tenía ese timbre orgulloso ni petulante.

—... a las siete. Isabella, perd...

— Le diré a Carmen que te la suba — y cerró la puerta, dejándome completamente sólo, arrepentido y odiándome.

.

— ¡quédate! — le pedí a Carmen cuando me trajo la cena.

— la señorita Isabella... — dijo apenada y yo agite una mano quitándole importancia a mis palabras y me coloque los audífonos.

— Cena con ella mejor — le di mi mejor sonrisa y me dispuse a comer; cuando toque la carne ya estaba cortada — ¡oh, gracias por cortarlo Carmen! — -con lo tonto que soy ahora, capaz y me corto un dedo- pensé irritado.

— Lo hizo la señorita Isabella — creo que vio mi cara de incredulidad porque rio suavemente — creo que ella no piensa rendirse contigo, Edward.

— Sí, yo creo lo mismo — dije sonriendo más genuinamente pero luego me compuse _- tal vez la haya lastimado pero ella me hizo algo peor. _ — es todo Carmen, gracias — ella suspiro irritada y salió de mi cuarto cerrando con algo más de fuerza que la acostumbrada.

**Cuarto cap… ¿Qué les pareció?** **Nenes,** **ya saben que tienen que hacer… **

**¿me dejan reviews?**

**Los quiere y los ama...**

**Wills-Cullen-Swan.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Ceguera temporal**

**Summary: Ella causo el accidente, ahora tiene que vivir con las consecuencias…**

**Disclaimer: Los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer y la historia es completamente mía, Y TODA ELLA ESTÁ PROTEGIDA POR DERECHOS DE AUTOR BAJO EL CÓDIGO LEGAL: 1211242729751, por favor no intenten plagiarlo porque serán demandados en caso de realizar dicho acto. Espero que lo disfruten. Esta historia contiene escenas sexuales y lenguaje fuerte. Se recomienda solo a mayores de 18 años. Si eres menor, léelo bajo tu propio riesgo.**

**¡GRACIAS POR LOS REVIEWS! :D**

_Respondiendo anónimos…:_

_Alejandra: jajaj hola. Pero en este cap veras que él necesita de ella, aunque le tenga resentimiento jejeje como dijiste a ver qué sucede :D gracias por tu comentario y por seguir leyéndome!  
Un saludo y un beso!  
Nos leemos pronto_

**Bella POV.**

— ¿y cómo te están tratando? — pregunto mi madre un tanto preocupada — porque sabes que nadie tiene porque tratare mal, mi niña. Además tu padre te enseñó a defenderte y sí ese Edward trata de sobrepasarse, primero le adviertes y sí no te hace caso ahora sí lo golpeas. Aunque dudo mucho que el buen doctor Carlisle deje que te haga algo, tan bueno y paternal que es... — después de lo que Edward había dicho sobre los "gustos" de su padre, me hacía pensar acerca del bueno y paternal Carlisle.

— madre... — trate de sonar sería porque estuve a punto de reírme por todo lo que me había dicho — apenas han pasado unas cuantas horas desde que me fui de casa y Edward no puede ver así que dudo mucho que quiera sobrepasarse conmigo.

— es que, cariño entiende, eres mi hija y te tengo que cuidar.

— lo sé y te apreció por eso mamá — escuché unos toques en la puerta que comunicaba con la habitación de Edward y me pare a abrirla; Edward está ahí parado, tan alto y tan... tan él — tengo que dejarte mamá y... dile a Rose que no toque nada — cuando colgué, levante la vista hacia él esperando por alguna acción —... y bien ¿que deseas? — en vez de contestarme levanto los brazos y los hizo hacia adelante... tocando mis pechos. Lo mire un tanto irritada; el otro tanto estaba algo ida... — hey y yo que le había dicho a mi madre que tú no te ibas a sobrepasar conmigo.

— Perdona — dijo sonrojado y extendió los brazos hacia mis costados, me tomo por los hombros de mi camiseta vieja y fue bajando hasta llegar a mis muñecas — quiero... eh hablar contigo un momento — se notaba nervioso y no dejaba de hacer círculos en mis muñecas.

— o...ok — dije algo anonadada — entra — pero no se movió así que tomé sus manos y me voltee; colocando sus manos en mis hombros — y no se te ocurra bajarlas — él soltó una risita y me apretó los hombros.

— _Todo huele a ella_ — dijo en un susurro que alcance a oír y me ruborice. Lo senté en la cama y me puse a su lado — quiero hablar y que no me interrumpas.

— ¿algo más? — dije un tanto molesta por el tonito mandón de su voz. Él me tomo de la mano y la apretó suavemente.

— no es fácil vivir así, Isabella. Un día lo tienes todo y nunca piensas que lo vas a perder — _-para alguien mimado como tú, tal vez no_ — me... me molesta, me irrita, me asusta estar en una oscuridad total — decía un tanto ansioso — y que tú te andes tan campante me molesta aún más.

— ¿hubieses preferido que muriera? — un escalofrió recorrió toda mi columna y me hizo tiritar. Por un momento temí que su respuesta fuese afirmativa.

—... Al principio — susurro apenado. Lo que él no sabía era que además de sacarlo de su cochecito le había salvado la vida al interponerme entre él y un maldito pedazo de hierro que salió volando del coche e iba directo a su corazón.

La cicatriz de en mi brazo era un horrible recuerdo de ese día; me volví a estremecer.

— Soy impulsivo, terco y temperamental — _-¿no me digas? -_ pensé sarcásticamente — y... lamento haberte lastimado.

— Ya quedó en el pasado — dije encogiéndome de hombros.

— y te agradezco el gesto que tuviste conmigo en la cena — lo mire con una ceja levantada, pidiendo una explicación sobre el "gesto" que supuestamente yo había tenido hacia él en la cena, cuando recordé que él no podía verme — y aunque nos costara trabajar juntos... tienes que poner de tu parte, ya sabes tolerarme, respetarme, no gritarme y esas cosas, además creo que necesitare sólo un poco de tu ayuda — _-¿tolerarlo?... ¡¿más?!, ¿respetarlo?... ¿no gritarte?, ¿sólo un poco de mi ayuda?... -_ él era el tipo más irritante, testarudo, orgulloso, arrogante y tonto que haya conocido en mi vida — sé que no será fácil trabajar contigo pero lo intentaré; ya sabes por tú carácter pero Bella... ¿puedo llamarte Bella? — Sin esperar a que contestara continuo con su estúpido monólogo — trabajaremos para mejorar tu carácter, así ningún hombre te querrá — esa fue la gota que derramó el vaso. _-habías empezado tan bien... pero la tenías que cagar al final._

Me solté de su agarré y me levante de la cama.

— en primer lugar mi carácter está perfectamente controlado, en segundo lugar eres un arrogante con la cabeza llena de humo y tercero yo ni te hice nada para la cena ni sé de qué diablos estás hablando — lo tomé del brazo y a rastras lo lleve a su cuarto. Él puso resistencia y no me quedó más remedio que pisarlo para que se moviera — será... mejor que te largues a dormir y mejor hablamos con más calma en la mañana. Ahora mismo no estoy para soportarte — lo empuje y él rio a carcajadas pero se dejó caer en la cama —... descansa — me dirigí a mi cuarto y cerré de un portazo; Edward seguía riéndose fuertemente.

.

— tozudo de mierda... — masculle medio dormida — con la cabeza llena de humo — por fin venció el cansancio pero ni siquiera al dormir podía tener paz, ya que desde el día que había despertado en el hospital; hace como una semana, hasta hoy, siempre tenía el mismo sueño... o la misma pesadilla; la carretera, el torrencial, el choque, la explosión... y sus ojos verdes esmeralda viéndome sin ver.

.

— ¿Bella? — desperté sobresaltada y mire hacia el despertador; las tres de la mañana — ¿Isabella? — volví a escuchar la voz de Edward y me levante torpemente.

— ¿qué pasa?

— Rápido necesito ir al baño — cuando abrí la puerta y lo vi, casi no me aguanté la risa; tenía las piernas cruzadas y estaba un tanto encorvado — ¡apúrate!

Lo tomé del brazo, riendo, y lo guíe hacia el baño, abrí la puerta y prendí la luz.

—... Estaré afuera — le dije cuando lo deje enfrente del retrete, él asintió y se bajó los pantalones sin esperar a que yo me fuera...

_-¡oh, Dios mío! ¡Que buen... -_ salí rápido de ahí y me apoye en la pared, sonrojadisima.

Oí como tiraba las cosas y luego el agua correr; cuando salió, salió molesto.

— Ya te puedes ir... gracias — no le hice caso, lo tomé del brazo y lo guíe hacia su cama — podía sólo — me gruño molesto cuando se acomodó en la cama.

— Claro — dije sarcásticamente — espero no te molestes pero hoy dormiré aquí contigo — él iba hablar así que me apresure — descuida no pienso abusar de tú confianza; dormiré en el sofá.

—... Está bien — dijo receloso — ¿pero puedo preguntar porque?

— por sí necesitas algo. Buenas noches — él frunció el ceño levemente para luego encogerse de hombros y acomodarse mejor, yo fui por una almohada y una sábana a mi cuarto y me acomodé como pude en el sofá más cercano a él y trate de dormir.

—... ¿Isabella? — dijo Edward en un susurro como a la media hora; la verdad pensé que ya estaría dormido.

— ¿hum?

—... Está bien, puedes quedarte — me sorprendí mucho y pensé que a lo mejor lo había soñado pero él volvió a repetirlo — quédate. Te... necesito.

— ¿ya no estás enojado conmigo? — dije en susurros y luego me arrepentí _-... ¡de todas las cosas que pude haber preguntado, pregunto la más idiota! -_ pensé.

— lo que me hiciste no se olvida fácilmente, pero quiero recuperar la vista lo antes posible. Por eso te propongo un trato: tú... no te metes con mi padre y yo acepto tú ayuda de buen grado.

— No acepte el trabajo para quedarme con tú padre — dije apretando los diente, casi gruñéndole; sin ocultar mi enojo.

— pero yo no sé qué intenciones tienes, tú o mi padre ¿Aceptas o no? — apreté los puños fuertemente.

— Ya habías aceptado mi trato — le recordé con los dientes todavía apretados.

— sí pero ahora lo haré de buena gana — lo mire enojada. _- lo haces por el doctor Carlisle. Él quiere recuperar a su hijo y tú necesitas el trabajo; ya perdiste dos, no puedes perder este -_ me recordé mientras contaba hasta cien.

—... acepto — masculle

— perdona no escuché ¿dijiste algo? — dijo burlón, llevándose una mano a la oreja.

— dije acepto — casi le grito.

— entonces tenemos un trato. Buenas noches — oí como se daba la vuelta y reía y yo buscaba algo que aventarle.

Después de diez minutos, su respiración se volvió acompasada; me dormí escuchando su respirar.

.

— ¡no me bañaras! — se quejó como niño chiquito.

— Simplemente te meteré bajo la regadera, me darás tú ropa y dejare que tú te bañes sólo — le explique sonrojada pero gracias a Dios él no podía verme.

—... de acuerdo — dijo receloso. Lo tomé del brazo y lo guíe hacia el baño, con cuidado lo ayude a meterse bajo la regadera — las llaves están enfrente de ti y el jabón está a tú derecha — le tomé la mano y se la lleve hasta las llaves y el jabón; él asintió — y el champo y acondicionador están a tú izquierda — volví a guiar su mano hacia un estante que estaba en su extremo izquierdo — ¿seguro que puedes tú sólo? — el sonrió de lado.

— Lo que tú quieres es tocarme — dijo riendo y levantando las cejas sugestivamente — tranquila que yo puedo sólo, descuida — asentí sonrojada y salí de ahí.

— me tiras la ropa cuando termines — grite pero como no escuché una respuesta me asome y él apenas se estaba quitando la ropa... y muy lentamente; primero la camisa, luego el pants y de último los boxers.

Estaba completamente desnudo ¡total y gloriosamente desnudo ante mí! Sus fuertes piernas, su semi erección que dejaba ver que él tenía un miembro ¡grande!, su cintura marcada, su six pack, sus pectorales con vello y sus brazos fuertes y marcados_... -¡oh, Dios mío! - _pensé excitada _-¿que hice para merecerme todo esto?_

— ahí va Bella — grito, pero no reaccione a tiempo y su ropa me cayó en la cara.

Me la quité a toda prisa y lo vi extendiendo la mano hacia la llave y luego el agua cayendo por todo su cuerpo; tocando cada pedacito que Dios esculpió.

— ¡Bella, están tocando la puerta! — dijo Edward riendo mientras se pasaba el jabón por todo su cuerpo y me costó mucho trabajo despegar mis ojos de él — ¡Bella, la puerta! — sonrojada salí tropezando del baño. Cuando abrí la puerta, el doctor Carlisle me miro alzando una ceja, quizá preguntándose porque estaba sonrojada.

— ¡Doctor Carlisle! — casi grite.

— Buenos días Bella — me dio una sonrisa despreocupada y entro al cuarto — ¿dónde está Edward?

— Aquí estoy papá — grito él desde el baño — Bella me estaba ayudando a bañarme — Carlisle se sorprendió y yo empecé a negar rotundamente.

— Sólo lo ayude a meterse... en la regadera, sólo en la regadera — dije torpemente, sintiéndome muy ruborizada y avergonzaba.

—Entiendo— volvió a sonreírme — cuando puedas necesito hablar contigo. Te espero en el comedor — revolvió mi cabello y salió del cuarto.

—... Bus-buscare tu ropa — grite para que Edward me oyera y me fui a su armario, en la puerta había una foto de él abrazando a una mujer; rubia, alta y muy hermosa, y los dos se veían felices, en otra foto estaban él y su mamá; lo supe porque en la sala hay un enorme cuadro de ella. La foto era de cuando se había graduado ya que vestía una toga y un birrete azul y Esme lucía muy orgullosa.

— ¿Bella?

— Ya-ya voy — tomé lo primero que vi; una camisa azul, unos pantalones de mezclilla viejos y un bóxer de caritas— ¡oh, Dios! — dije un tanto avergonzada cuando me asome al cuarto y él seguía desnudo y completamente mojado.

— ¡jajaja! Perdona — tanteo hacia arriba y cuando tocó la toalla se la enredo en la cintura.

_-¡Dios, gracias por estos momentos que me das para ver tú creación!_

— Deja la ropa en el lavabo — sonrió divertido y se tanteo la pared para salir pero no subió bien su pie y su mano mojada resbaló.

— ¡Edward! — solté la ropa y me corrí a su lado, lo tomé de la cintura y evite que los dos cayéramos al suelo.

— Gracias — dijo molesto y se separó de mí bruscamente. Lo tomé de la mano y la lleve a mi hombro.

— poco a poco, Ed — susurre y lo guíe fuera del baño.

Me agaché a recoger su ropa y como él se soltó, siguió caminando hasta presionar su increíble erección en mi trasero; me levante cual resorte.

— ¡woow! ¡Tranquilo, amigo! — dije riendo histéricamente y sonrojada hasta no más.

— perdona es que yo... tú te fuiste y yo... no... Lo lamento — cuando me voltee él estaba ruborizado.

— De-descuida — le tomé su mano y lo guíe hacia su cama — tus ropas es-están encima de la cama. Yo... to-tomaré un baño. Espérame aquí, no te muevas — él asintió ceñudo y yo me apresure a tomar mis ropas y bañarme. Me vestí rápidamente y cuando salí del cuarto él estaba en la cama escuchando música.

Antes de llegar a él, inhalo profundamente y volteó su cabeza hacia mí y sonrío de lado.

— Hueles bien — se quitó los audífonos y se puso de pie — ¿cómo sabías que me gusta andar descalzo? — pregunto irónicamente y yo corrí de nuevo a su armario para tomar un par de chancletas.

— Andar descalzo no te haría mal — él sonrío y se las puso. Lo tomé del brazo y lo guíe hacia fuera — hay escaleras así que camina despacio y confía en mí, ok — él asintió y bajamos despacio el primer escalón, y así con los demás hasta llegar al suelo — no lo hiciste tan mal — trate de darle ánimos a pesar de que mi hombro palpitaba adolorido por su fuerte agarré.

.

— me da gusto que hayas echo que Edward bajé a desayunar — dijo el doc apretando mi hombro adolorido y yo hice una mueca asintiendo — ¿qué hiciste para que se le quitara lo fiera?

Edward se había portado un tanto tímido cuando los criados y Carmen lo felicitaron. El desayuno transcurrió tranquilamente y cuando terminamos le pidió a su padre que lo ayudara a subir, me sentí un poco decepcionada al no confiar del todo en mí pero trate de animarme pensando que poco a poco me ganaría su confianza.

— ayer hablamos — dije en susurros y me aclare la garganta — ayer hablamos y llegamos a una clase de acuerdo: yo... yo no me meto con usted y él acepta mi ayuda — no debí de haber mencionado el trato; Carlisle me veía muy enojado, sus ojos azules estaban oscuros y su ceño se grababa en su frente.

— ¿que él dijo que? — bramo.

— yo-yo no pienso meterme con us-usted de todos modos doctor pa-para mi usted es co-como un padre — odiaba tartamudear pero es que en sus ojos había una irá que nunca había visto en un hombre; ni siquiera cuando Edward había dicho sobre sus gustos particulares.

— ¡yo jamás me materia contigo! ¡Edward está loco! ¡Él no necesita hacer tratos contigo! ¡Yo mando aquí y él tiene que aceptarte, le gusté o no! — se dirigió a la puerta y salió dando un fuerte portazo, lo seguí por miedo a que le hiciera algo a Edward.

_- es su hijo, jamás le haría daño. Además ¡está ciego!_

— Doctor por favor — dije tomándolo del brazo cuando lo alcance y él se volteó furioso pero creo que vio en mis ojos el terror que sentía pues respiro profundo y cerrando los ojos, se calmó — ¿está usted bien, doctor?

—... Sí, Bella estoy bien — dijo distraído — son las 10 y me tengo que ir al consultorio pero cuando regrese quiero verte en el consultorio, te diré que tienes que hacer para tratar a Edward — yo asentí y lo solté; él se alejó de mi refunfuñando.

**Quinto cap… ¿Qué les pareció? **

**Nenas, ya saben que tienen que hacer… **

**¿Me dejan reviews?**

**Los quiere y los ama...**

**Wills-Cullen-Swan.**

**PD: tendré que decepcionarlas pero ahora mismo no me encuentro bien de salud, espero recuperarme pronto pero me siento en verdad mal y quiero reposar.  
Gracias por seguirme leyendo y espero regresar pronto.  
Un beso y mil disculpas.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Ceguera temporal**

**Summary: Ella causo el accidente, ahora tiene que vivir con las consecuencias…**

**Disclaimer: Los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer y la historia es completamente mía, Y TODA ELLA ESTÁ PROTEGIDA POR DERECHOS DE AUTOR BAJO EL CÓDIGO LEGAL: 1211242729751, por favor no intenten plagiarlo porque serán demandados en caso de realizar dicho acto. Espero que lo disfruten. Esta historia contiene escenas sexuales y lenguaje fuerte. Se recomienda solo a mayores de 18 años. Si eres menor, léelo bajo tu propio riesgo.**

**¡GRACIAS POR LOS REVIEWS! Aunque fueron pocos… ¡LOS ADORO! Pero espero más! Jejeje.**

**Este cap va dedicado a: maryroxy y a wen liss que se preocuparon por mí y me mandaron buena vibra. Chicas estoy mejor solo algo mareada pero con el tiempo se quitara. Gracias por su preocupación. Las quiero mucho!**

_Respondiendo anónimos…:_

_Alejandra: gracias por tu review! Ooh si, claro que van a ser un problema jajaja y más ahora! Y de nada yo lo hago solo por y para ustedes es lindo ver que mucha gente lo lee y dejan sus comentarios o me hacen sus favoritos y alertas. No sabes lo feliz que me ponen.  
Espero leerte pronto y muchas gracias!  
un beso y un abrazo!  
nos leemos pronto._

**Chicas gracias por sus comentarios y bienvenidos a las personas que me agregaron como favoritos y alertas… sin más que decir: ¡que comience el espectáculo! ¡Y que lo disfruten!**

**Bella POV**

Tuve que esperar hasta la noche para hablar con el doctor, pero mi día no fue tan malo ya que estuve hablando con Edward, aunque sólo fuesen trivialidades ya que se veía renuente a hablarme de su familia o de su vida en general, y también lo vi bañarse..., comimos juntos y en general pasamos el rato en un ambiente agradable, aunque de vez en cuando se enojaba sin razón y dejaba de hablarme y yo me ponía a leer para no darle mucha importancia.

De lo que me di cuenta es que aunque me ignoraba, nunca me ignoraba realmente...

— Buenas noches Isabella. Perdón por el retraso — el doctor Carlisle me saco de mis cavilaciones y me sentí por un momento desorientada.

— bu-buenas noches — él camino hasta la cocina y recalentó lo que Carmen había hecho para cenar antes de terminar su jornada. Yo lo seguí sin hablar pues no sabía que decir o hacer.

La relación padre-hija que tuve es, por mucho, muy distinta a la de cualquiera.

Los dos nos sentamos a la mesa. Carlisle se veía realmente tenso y cansado.

— Como estuvo el día — yo me encogí de hombros y le respondí un vago "bien". Él hizo lo mismo y al poco rato se puso a hablar sobre su día. _- se ha de sentir realmente sólo, sin alguien con quien compartir sus problemas -_ pensé al escuchar como hablaba alegremente sobre su día con los pacientes o como se teñía su voz de cansancio e irritación cuando hablaba de los muchos documentos que tenía que revisar.

— Sígueme por favor — dijo cansado mientras se frotaba el cuello y se estiraba. Yo parpadee al volver a la realidad. Él me veía divertido — ¿vienes? — asentí y fui corriendo tras él, pues caminaba a zancadas — lo primero que harás será remodelar el cuarto de Edward, quitando prácticamente todo — dijo guiándome hasta el estudio pero sin mirarme — contrataras a gente que te ayude con eso y por favor quiero que todo sea llevado al sótano mientras tanto — asentí levemente mientras nos sentábamos.

— ok pero... ¿qué pasa con el tratamiento?

— en eso estoy, Bella. Estoy tratando de localizar al doctor Geraldy* para que cheque a Edward y me diga sí se puede hacer algo con su ceguera — su tono se iba apagando con cada palabra que pronunciaba. Carraspeo y se irguió en su silla — él no está aquí en Estados Unidos sino en algún lugar de Europa y le gusta cambiar de número tanto como le gusta ayudar a las personas. Me es muy difícil localizarlo — dejó escapar un suspiro de derrota y se froto los ojos — además tengo mucho trabajo en el hospital. Ser jefe no es fácil — apoyo su cabeza en el respaldo y empezó a decir cosas sin sentido. Sólo alcance a escuchar "Esme" con claridad; lo demás no lo entendía — quiero que Edward ponga de su parte, pero es demasiado terco — dijo poniéndose bien en su silla de nuevo — y eso tiene que cambiar. Por su bien.

— será cuestión de tiempo — dije tomando su mano y apretándosela cariñosamente; él apenas y sonrió — ya verá que sí — dije sonriendo de oreja a oreja para infundirle ánimo, y parece que funcionó pues él sonrió más abiertamente está vez.

— mañana te conseguiré uno de esos _**bastones blancos***_ y le enseñaras a Edward como usarlo — yo asentí, de acuerdo — y mientras consigo una cita con Geraldy, tú serás su sombra — volví a asentir — por favor cuídalo.

— Lo haré — dije solemnemente — tratare de que él vuelva a tener una vida, que hable con sus amigos o que salga tal vez, sólo depende de lo bien que se acostumbré o de las ganas que tenga de superarse — el doctor asintió no muy convencido — se me había olvidado ¿cómo estás del brazo?

— Bien — mentí. Aún me dolía y el doctor no me creyó; se levantó de su asiento y se acercó a mí para checarme el brazo.

— Toma tus pastillas para el dolor, Isabella — dijo algo molesto cuando me vio hacer una mueca; yo asentí sin ganas. Él levanto la vista y suspiro, de nuevo derrotado — son las doce, será mejor que te vayas a dormir.

Le di un beso en la mejilla y le prometí tomar mis pastillas, aunque tal vez no lo cumpla.

Subí a mi cuarto, me lave los dientes y me bañé con agua caliente para relajarme.

— ya es tarde ¿qué haces despierta? — dijo Edward receloso en la puerta y yo brinque al escuchar su voz pues no lo había escuchado llegar.

— ¡Dios, me asustaste Edward! — me lleve una mano al corazón y salí del baño envuelta en una toalla. Aunque me entraron unas ganas de quedarme desnuda, y no sé porque... — ¿qu-que haces aquí?

— Contéstame — exigió enojado — ¿estabas con mi padre, verdad? Teníamos un trato Isabella.

— Sí, estaba con tú padre pero no estaba haciendo nada de lo que tú piensas, pervertido — dije irritada y él soltó una carcajada carente de humor — estábamos hablando de ti.

— Ya veo — y se rio ligeramente al comprender su juego de palabras; yo me reí con él — mmm... ¿vendrás a dormir conmigo hoy? — su voz ya no tenía ese toque de ironía ni enojo que había escuchado la noche anterior.

Lo tomé de la mano sin decir nada, guiándolo hasta mi cama, y lo senté.

— Ahora vuelvo — fui a mi armario y tomé una camisa vieja de mi padre y unos shorts de algodón. Mi yo perver se despertó en ese momento y en vez de vestirme en privado, me quité la toalla en frente de Edward. Sabía que no podía verme pero aun así era demasiado excitante tener a un hombre demasiado sexy en tú cama, esperando por ti... _- tócame -_ tenía ganas de gritarle pero me contuve a duras penas _- follame, sí puedes._

En vez de hacerle caso a mi lado perver, aunque me costó mucho trabajo, sólo me cambie enfrente de él y misteriosamente él tenía puesta la vista sobre mí, exactamente sobre mí y tenía un leve sonrojo en las mejillas. ¡Dios mío como me excitaba esto_! - ¡oh, dios! ¡Oh, dios! ¡Está pensando lo mismo que yo! ¡Está pensando lo mismo que yo! -_ cerré los ojos con fuerza y me puse a respirar para tranquilizarme.

— va-vamos — me golpee mentalmente por tartamudear. Lo tomé de la mano y lo guíe hacia su cama pero él no se acostó — ¿dormirás aquí, hoy?

— ¿me necesitas? — me hice a la difícil.

— tal vez...

— Entonces tal vez me quedé — dije encogiéndome de hombros. Me tomo de la cintura y yo solté un gritito.

— está bien... te necesito — dijo roncamente y se agacho un poco para besarme pero no midió bien y término golpeándome en la frente. Me soltó bruscamente y yo lo mire aturdida — haz lo que quieras — dijo hoscamente

— Deja de tratarme así por favor — dije en un susurro — yo no te he hecho nada.

— Sólo dejarme ciego — espeto entre dientes — ¿sabes qué? puedo aguantarme él ir al baño. Duerme en tú cuarto — se dejó caer en la cama y se dio la vuelta.

— eso haré. No pienso quedarme aquí sólo para que me trates mal — enfurecida me fui a mi cuarto y cerré la puerta de golpe.

Esa noche no dormí muy bien que digamos...

Cuando me desperté lo primero que hice fue tratar de cumplir las órdenes del doctor... Pero llevarlas a cabo me costó mucho trabajo.

— ¡... Edward! — dije tocando quedamente la puerta, al asomarme él ya estaba despierto; escuchando música. Me puse a observar su cuarto y determinar qué cosas se irían y que cosas no. _- la cama, la mesa de noche, la canasta de básquet y la mesita de centro se quedan -_ hice una nota mental _-... el sofá sólo por sí acaso -_ pensé algo irritada _- los dos sofás restantes, la tele, los libreros y el escritorio se van al sótano._

Esa misma tarde contrate a unos señores para que me ayudaran a mover los muebles. Edward se puso furioso cuando trataban de llevarse sus cosas y el doctor no estaba aquí para tranquilizarlo.

— Escúchame, sólo será mientras dura el tratamiento — le dije amablemente.

— Ni siquiera estoy en tratamiento, Isabella — dijo enojado — y dudo mucho que algún día pueda recuperar la vista.

— tienen que confiar en tú padre. Él está haciendo lo que puede pero está ocupado en el hospital, además el especialista no se encuentra aquí y eso es doble trabajo — se quedó callado, tal vez reflexionando, y cuando hablo, lo hizo estridentemente.

—... No quiero que rompan nada, me oyeron gorilas. Nada — los hombres lo veían muy enojados por el trato que habían recibido pero en vez de desquitarse con él, se desquitaron con las cosas.

En fin, el cuarto de Edward quedó muy grande y vacío y las pocas cosas que quedaron, como la cama y el sofá, las acomodaron no muy lejos de la puerta.

.

— la parte que no tiene nada. Estoy pensando en poner ahí mi cama y mis cosas — mis palabras hicieron que Carmen y Edward se atragantaran y tosieran fuertemente — ¿qué?

— Carlisle no lo permitiría — dijo Carmen haciendo a un lado su comida — es decir... eso no se vería bien, Bella. Edward necesita su privacidad... y tú la tuya.

— Estoy totalmente de acuerdo con Carmen — dijo el doctor a mis espaldas y todos brincamos del susto — tú te quedas en tú cuarto y no se discute — Edward frunció el ceño al igual que yo.

— ¿pero porque? Tú dijiste que Edward necesitaba mi ayuda y yo pienso que una puerta entre nosotros es tiempo perdido además ya lo he visto desnudo — Edward me pateo por debajo de la mesa y de nuevo volví a brincar — sólo digo... — Carlisle cada vez estaba más furioso y Carmen más horrorizada. Después de una acalorada discusión, me salí con la mía.

Carlisle hizo que llamará a los gorilas de nuevo para mover mis cosas pero se veía que no estaba para nada contento.

_- que mejor forma de irritar a Edward todo el día que mudándome a su cuarto -_ pensé con _malicia - oh Eddy no sabes lo que te espera..._

.

— ten. Por esto vine — dijo el doctor, aún molesto, tendiéndome el bastón — es simple de usar. Sólo... no lo rompas en la cabeza de mi hijo ¿ok? — Yo sonreí como una niña que trata de ocultar su evidente fechoría y Carlisle sonrió negando con la cabeza — sólo cuídense... y nada de estar despiertos hasta altas horas de la noche — me advirtió y yo volví a sonreír de la misma manera. Él me revolvió el cabello y se subió a su auto para ir de nuevo al hospital. Cerré la puerta de la entrada y usando el bastón como bate dije cantando:

— Edward... tengo algo para ti...

_*** es una vara alargada que identifica a las personas ciegas y les sirve de guía para desplazarse de manera autónoma por la vía pública. Su invención se atribuye a distintas personas, entre ellos, al político e inventor argentino José Mario Fallótico.**_

**Quinto cap… ¿Qué les pareció? Bueno…, ya saben que tienen que hacer… **

**¿Me dejan reviews?**

**Los quiere y los ama...**

**Wills-Cullen-Swan.**


	7. preguntas y respuestas

**Ceguera temporal**

**Summary: Ella causo el accidente, ahora tiene que vivir con las consecuencias…**

**Disclaimer: Los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer y la historia es completamente mía, Y TODA ELLA ESTÁ PROTEGIDA POR DERECHOS DE AUTOR BAJO EL CÓDIGO LEGAL: 1211242729751, por favor no intenten plagiarlo porque serán demandados en caso de realizar dicho acto. Espero que lo disfruten. Esta historia contiene escenas sexuales y lenguaje fuerte. Se recomienda solo a mayores de 18 años. Si eres menor, léelo bajo tu propio riesgo.**

**¡GRACIAS POR LOS REVIEWS! … ¡LOS ADORO! Pero espero más! Jejeje.**

_Respondiendo anónimos…:_

_Alejandra: jajaja de nada y gracias a ti por tu comentario! Y si están en estado neutro pues él tiene mucho resentimiento aunque trate de sofocarlo y ella no le ha caído el veinte de que ella lo dejo ciego. Y en esa especie de nota responderé a todas las dudas que cada una de ustedes tienen. :D  
un saludo, un abrazo y un beso!  
nos leemos pronto!_

_Karen: gracias! Y gracias por tu comentario!  
si, seguiré con la historia pues es para y por ustedes mis seguidoras y seguidores porque lo hago y me llena de felicidad y alegría ver que mucha gente lo lee :)  
un beso y un abrazo!  
nos leemos pronto!_

**Preguntas y **_respuestas_**:**

**"¿Qué onda con la obsesión de Carlisle? Espero que la mamá de Bella no cumpla con los requisitos o sería después incesto"**

_Bueno, antes que nada Esme lleva muerta tres años. Murió en un accidente automovilístico y la culpa la tuvo un conductor ebrio; Carlisle obviamente no lo supero y al principio creía verla en todos lados, de ahí que Carmen y su secretaria tuvieran esas características._

_Y no, la mamá de Bella no hará pareja con el doctor... ¿qué diría Charlie? :D_

**"¿El físico es importante para Carlisle? ¿Tienen que parecerse a su Esposa para contratarlas?"**

_Después de la muerte de Esme, sí, el físico fue importante para él pero sólo por estar deprimido y sí, tenías que parecerte a su esposa para ser contratada, pero al darse cuenta del grado de su depresión tomo terapia aunque nadie del hospital sabe o le hubiesen quitado el puesto de Jefe y su trabajo es lo que más ama, después de Esme y Edward, claro._

_Por eso cuando se entera que Edward tuvo un accidente vuelve a quedar medio tocado (loco) y muy, muy preocupado._

_Lo que ve Bella en los ojos de Carlisle son sus tormentos._

**"¿Que estudio Isabella? O ¿qué hace para que pueda ayudar a Edward?"**

_Ella estudio literatura. Le gusta escribir y fantasear es por eso que siempre está en las nubes, contemplando sus pensamientos, aunque a veces sean pensamientos sexosos. Sencillamente le gusta vivir en su cabeza._

_En realidad ella no sabe cómo hacerle para ayudarlo, ella está en las mismas condiciones que Edward pero __para ayudarlo tendrá que acudir a Carlisle y al doctor Gerandy para que le digan cómo actuar en tal caso o cómo reaccionar en tal situación._

**"Bella tiene complejo de Voyeur" "Los dos tienen complejo de Voyeur"**

_Jejeje cuando escribí la escena de Bella excitándose al ver a Edward desnudo, yo no sabía que era eso del complejo de Voyeur hasta que lo investigue: _es una conducta, que puede llegar a ser parafilica, caracterizada por la contemplación de personas desnudas o realizando algún tipo de actividad sexual con el objetivo de conseguir una excitación sexual. La actividad del voyeurista no implica ninguna actividad sexual posterior..._ y sí, los dos enfermos lo padecen jajaja._

**"Me muero por saber qué onda con esa tipa de cabello rubio"**

_Bueno como Rosalie es la hermanita de Bella así que ella no puede ser ¿verdad?_

_En realidad es Tanya y próximamente saldrá pero no sé si mencionada o en persona... O tal vez las dos, todavía no defino esa parte._

**"Siento que están en un punto neutro en la relación. No avanzan pero tampoco retroceden"**

_Sí, por desgracia están en estado neutro porque nadie quiere poner de su parte. Él tiene mucho resentimiento aunque a veces trate de sofocarlo y a ella todavía no le ha caído el veinte de que por su culpa él está ciego._

**"No me explicó porque Bella tomo la decisión de pasar su cama a la habitación de Edward"**

_Ella cambió de cuarto, más por venganza que por la preocupación en sí. Ella quiere fastidiarlo pero no sabe porque, sólo siente esas ganas de molestarlo a cada rato jajaja._

**"Sí se trata de mayor movilidad en su cuarto ¿porque mete más cosas a un lugar pequeño?"**

_El cuarto de Edward no es un lugar pequeño... Es inmensamente grande. Las cosas que fueron llevadas al sótano ocupaban la mayor parte, la tele era muy grande y los sofás eran de tres y dos asientos. El sofá donde durmió Bella es como el sofá que tienen los psicólogos o como el sofá que tiene el Edward vampiro._

_Las cosas de Bella (la cama y el armario) no son muy grandes y de todas formas estarán en la parte alejada de la habitación. Edward sólo necesita poder ir al baño y a la puerta por ahora aunque él se las ingeniará para que a ella no le resulte agradable la estadía._

**Y aquí se acaba todo. Espero poder haber resuelto sus dudas, chicas. Para mí es un placer tenerlas bien informadas :) y cualquier duda ya saben me dejan un review y yo con gusto se las aclarare. Mañana subiré el capítulo que sigue no se preocupen :)**

**De nuevo: ¡gracias por el apoyo que me dan y le dan a la historia! ¡Son lo mejor!**

**Los quiere y los ama...**

**Wills-Cullen-Swan.**


	8. Chapter 7

**Ceguera temporal**

**Summary: Ella causo el accidente, ahora tiene que vivir con las consecuencias…**

**Disclaimer: Los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer y la historia es completamente mía, Y TODA ELLA ESTÁ PROTEGIDA POR DERECHOS DE AUTOR BAJO EL CÓDIGO LEGAL: 1211242729751, por favor no intenten plagiarlo porque serán demandados en caso de realizar dicho acto. Espero que lo disfruten. Esta historia contiene escenas sexuales y lenguaje fuerte. Se recomienda solo a mayores de 18 años. Si eres menor, léelo bajo tu propio riesgo.**

**¡GRACIAS POR LOS REVIEWS! … ¡LOS ADORO! Pero espero más! Jejeje.**

**Este cap va dedicado a: maryroxy que ha estado conmigo desde el principio del comienzo de mí… (Como se le puede llamar) escritura? Bueno siempre ha estado ahí y la aprecio. Nena gracias! Te quiero!**

**Chicas gracias por sus comentarios y bienvenidos a las personas que me agregaron como favoritos y alertas… sin más que decir: ¡que comience el espectáculo! ¡Y que lo disfruten!**

**Bella POV**

La primera semana fue un desastre...

Para empezar él trato de golpearme "sin querer", varias veces mientras intentaba caminar con el bastón. Claro que yo me vengue golpeándolo también sin querer.

El primer día terminamos en el suelo, riendo como dos locos y Carlisle entro histérico cuando nos vio.

— ¡¿qué diablos pasa aquí?! — bramo aporreando la puerta. No lo culpo, eran como las dos de la mañana y él tenía que dormir algo.

— Tranquilízate viejo — Edward trato de pararse apoyándose de una rodilla pero se fue de lado y yo lo jale rápidamente, haciendo que se cayera encima de mí — gracias por ayudarme — dijo burlón. Carlisle avanzó cinco pasos y nos ayudó a parar. En sus ojos había decepción.

— ¿cómo vas con el bastón? — creo que no lo hacia apropósito pero hablaba con brusquedad.

— Esa porquería no me sirve de nada — respondió Edward enojado — no sirve para bajar las escaleras y además sólo me dice que hay algo en mi camino pero no el tamaño de las cosas. Hace un momento me golpe con la punta de la maldita mesa.

—... ¿Isabella? — Carlisle me veía con una ceja levantada al ver que se me escapaba una risilla.

— ahm, le dije como tenía que moverlo pero él se desesperó y por... por eso se golpeó — trate de ocultar mi risa pero apenas y lo logré. Edward frunció el ceño, enojado.

— no quiero que destruyan nada ¿les queda claro? — Edward y yo asentimos despacio — y tú Isabella deja de jugar que no te pago para eso... Y ya váyanse a dormir, que ya es tarde — cerro la puerta y Edward empezó a tantear el suelo con el pie hasta dar con su bastón.

— _Se golpeó por desesperado_ — hizo su voz aguda "imitando" la mía — mentirosa tú me empujaste.

— Tú empezaste muchachote, me diste un bastonazo justo en la pierna y no me digas que fue sin querer porque sabías donde estaba — él me dio una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y se llevó un dedo al puente de la nariz — y me dices a mi mentirosa. Ven, vamos a la cama, tú padre vendrá si oye ruido de nuevo. — le rodee la cintura y él puso un brazo sobre mis hombros, cuando llegamos a la cama él se dejó caer... conmigo encima.

— Edward — chille sin querer, me reí quedito y hable en susurros — yo no voy incluida en la cama.

— dijiste vamos a la cama — puso énfasis en el vamos y yo me ruborice — debiste especificar — su mano subió por mi cuello hasta llegar a mis labios y yo me estremecí. Él empezó a acercarse, lentamente, y cuando estuvo a punto de besarme...

— Espero que ya estén durmiendo — dijo Carlisle a través de la puerta y yo desperté del embrujo al que me tenía atrapada Edward. Me separe de él dando un brinco hacia atrás y Edward gruño.

— No gruñas — le advertí en susurros — estás loco. Es mejor que me vaya a dormir, buenas noches — pero mi otra yo, la perver, quería sentirlo, sentir lo que hace segundos Carlisle me privo, así que le di un besito, apenas un toque, en los labios y salí corriendo hacia mi cama.

—... des-descansa — oí la voz titubeante y ronca de Edward a través de la división y sonreí con arrogancia. Orgullosa de ser la causante de su titubeo.

— Descansa — dije sonriendo.

.

Las mañanas me las pasaba sufriendo, viéndolo bañarse y deseando ser el agua o el jabón que podían tocar ese glorioso cuerpo sin sentir pudor y sin sentirse arrepentidos luego por estar con el hijo ciego del doctor que te contrato para cuidarlo.

Su erección era lo que más me mataba... Tenía una maldita obsesión por los penes y las erecciones y él, definitivamente, tenía la verga más grande y espero que más jugosa que jamás haya visto; y no es que haya visto muchas... A penas unas ¿qué? ¿Tres?... Algo así.

_- soy una enferma -_ pensaba todos los días pero ni loca me perdía una mañana de baño.

Recuerdo que ¿fue un miércoles?... sí, un miércoles cuando estaba contemplando a Edward bañarse, cuidando que el aire no me diera directo porque sí no mi olor llegaría hasta él y se daría cuenta de que lo miraba. En fin estaba tan concentrada en él y en el aire que no escuché la puerta de la habitación abrirse hasta que Carmen me jaló de una oreja y me saco del cuarto.

— ¡auh, auh! Carmen tranquila ¡ay! ¡auch! — me soltó cuando estábamos en las escaleras. Su mirada era más atemorizante que la del doctor.

— Tus manos — sin pensar las extendí y ella me dio un fuerte manotazo en cada una. Mis pobres manos estaban rojas y temblando — de hora en adelante te estaré vigilando señorita — dijo moviendo un dedo hacia mí — ¿qué es eso que estés contemplando al joven Cullen mientras él se baña? ¿Que eres? ¿Una pervertida? — mi yo perver sonrió con orgullo — no me contestas y borra esa sonrisa tonta de tú rostro — _- ups -_ pensé y trate de borrar la sonrisa pero no pude — ve a preparar el desayuno que yo me encargó del joven...

— ¿y que tú lo veas desnudo? — la interrumpí, preguntando sin pensar, y ella me vio más enojada. Se me prendió el foco —... no puedo dejarte hacer eso, Carmen. A mí me pagan por cuidarlo y cuidarlo es lo que haré — me interpuse en su camino y ella dejó escapar una risita.

—... Bien, pero no quiero regresar y ver que lo sigues morboseando. Iré a prepararles el desayuno. Bajen pronto — se dio media vuelta y bajo las escaleras hablando entre dientes, sólo entendí 'fue mala idea'. Mi yo perver le saco la lengua.

— ¿y mi ropa? — pregunto Edward nada más yo entrar y tuve que tragarme un grito que alertaría a Carmen.

— ¿Ed-Edward y la toalla? — pregunte en un hilo de voz al verlo parado fuera del baño completamente desnudo, mojado... y erecto. Creo que me mordí muy fuerte mi labio inferior porque enseguida sentí el sabor metálico de la sangre.

— se te olvidó colgarla — dijo como sí nada _- ups, sí se me olvidó -_ dijo mi yo perver irónicamente _- anda, tócalo. Yo sé que quieres. Anda, tócalo, no creo que diga nada.-_ las ganas me mataban pero me tuve que controlar y mejor corrí por una toalla, pero no faltó mi torpeza y azote como res al pasar corriendo un charquito de agua que Edward había dejado.

Él apenas pudo contener sus risas...

Me pare como pude y busque la toalla, se la tire en la cara y Edward rio estruendosamente mientras se sacaba la cabeza y el pecho.

— ¿estás bien? — Pregunto entre risas. _-¡oh, no sabes de quién te estas burlando muchachote!-_ pensé malvadamente.

—... estoy bien ¿y tú? — Dije tocando su cintura, sin llegar a tocar… eso pero si rozándolo, y él se quedó callado y muy tieso; maldijo entre dientes y soltó la toalla — ten, tú ropa — se la coloque en el pecho pero él siguió maldiciendo — termina de maldecir y vístete. Quiero bañarme antes de que Carmen termine el desayuno.

Con pasos medio decididos llegué hasta mi armario y tomé lo primero que encontré: una blusa de mangas cortas, un bra negro con bragas a juegos y un short caqui _- total no hay mucho frío hoy -_ pensé encogiéndome de hombros.

Edward ya estaba decente, bueno al menos ya tenía puesto sus boxers, cuando pase junto a él.

— no vuelvas a hacer eso, Isabella — dijo seriamente.

—_... ¿qué cosa? Esto — me acerque a él y metí mi mano en la abertura de sus boxers pero en vez de tocar la cabeza lo tomé por completo, él dejó escapar un gemido y me acerco más a él. Estaba muy, muy excitado — ¿estas dispuesta a llegar hasta el final? — Me ronroneo en el oído mientras bajaba sus manos hasta mi trasero; yo asentí distraída — tómame entonces... ¿Bella? — su voz se escuchaba repentinamente lejana..._

— ¡¿me estas escuchando Bella?! — un fuerte golpe en la pierna me regreso a la realidad. Edward seguía en boxers y tenía el bastón en las manos — ¿me escuchaste? No vuelvas a hacer eso — dijo molesto.

— que... Ah sí — dije sobándome. Mi cara la sentía caliente de tanta sangre que se acumulaba — entonces no vuelvas a molestarme. No reacciono bien ante las burlas — me encogí de hombros y entre al baño a la carrera.

_- ¡dios mío vuelve a encerrar a la pervertida! ¡No dejes que se escape de nuevo! -_ le suplique a Dios _- ¡mantenla encerrada mientras estoy aquí! ¡No permitas que salga!_

.

El viernes en la tarde Edward pudo salir de su cuarto sin golpearse o golpearme. Pero aún no podía bajar las escaleras ya que sentía que se iba a caer, por más que estaba agarrado al barandal y el bastón le decía donde acababa un escalón y continuaba otro.

Mi fin de semana pasó tranquilo. El doctor Carlisle me dio la opción de quedarme o ir a ver a mi familia, ya que él se quedaría en casa a cuidar y pasar tiempo con Edward. No quise molestarlos así que fui a pasear por ahí ya que había recibido un mensaje de mi madre que decía que ella y Rosalie fueron a visitar a la abuela Swan pues estaba algo enfermita.

— voy a la plaza ¿alguien quiere algo? — dije asomándome al estudio donde estaban Edward y Carlisle charlando animadamente.

— no cielo, ve y diviértete. Toma mi carro sí gustas, yo no pienso salir de todas formas. Pero no llegues tarde y recuerda... la cena es a las siete, no vayas a faltar — dijo el doc paternalmente y me regalo una sonrisa de lado, yo asentí divertida. Edward ni me dirigió la palabra, sólo se quedó ahí sentado con el ceño fruncido y la boca torcida.

— lo haré y gracias. Nos vemos en la cena — dije cerrando la puerta y yendo con Carmen para que me diera las llaves.

.

Estaba saliendo de una tienda de ropa cuando sonó mi celular. Era un mensaje.

_"hace mucho que no salimos. Te extraño y quiero verte nena ¿qué dices? ¿Salimos hoy en la noche? Te veo en tú casa"_

Lo pensé seriamente antes de contestar...

**Oooh ¿quién será? ¿Hombre o mujer? ¿Ustedes que creen?**

**Sexto cap… ¿Qué les pareció? Bueno…, ya saben que tienen que hacer… **

**¿Me dejan reviews?**

**Los quiere y los ama...**

**Wills-Cullen-Swan.**


	9. Chapter 8

**Ceguera temporal**

**Summary: Ella causo el accidente, ahora tiene que vivir con las consecuencias…**

**Disclaimer: Los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer y la historia es completamente mía, Y TODA ELLA ESTÁ PROTEGIDA POR DERECHOS DE AUTOR BAJO EL CÓDIGO LEGAL: 1211242729751, por favor no intenten plagiarlo porque serán demandados en caso de realizar dicho acto. Espero que lo disfruten. Esta historia contiene escenas sexuales y lenguaje fuerte. Se recomienda solo a mayores de 18 años. Si eres menor, léelo bajo tu propio riesgo.**

**¡GRACIAS POR LOS REVIEWS! … ¡LOS ADORO! Pero espero más! Jejeje.**

_Respondiendo anónimos…:_

_Ash whitlook:__ solo __Will, es más corto nena jejeje y gracias por tu comentario! Creo que a todos les encanta la pervertida de Bella y eso es bueno porque solo perversiones parece que se escribir :D jejeje y que bueno que te encante mi fic eso quiere decir que voy bien :D subiré los caps tan pronto los tenga listos y corregidos ya que yo no uso mi lap más que para corregir porque los caps los escribo en mi cel… y a veces se me pierde. Te lo juro, parece que tiene patas, lo dejo en un lado y aparece en otro. O tiene patas o hay duendes en mi casa jejeje :S  
gracias nena por comentar!  
Nos seguimos leyendo!  
Te mando un beso y un abrazo!_

_Alejandra: de nada! :D jejeje sí, es muy pervertida y morbosa jajaja y una súper aprovechada :D aaah lo del mensaje tienes que esperar jejeje por eso lo deje ahí y no diré nada jeje pero ¿Quién sabe? Tal vez y si sea un ex, no lo sé :D  
gracias por comentar! Me pones feliz! Jeje  
nos seguimos leyendo ale!  
Un beso y un abrazo!_

**Chicas gracias por sus comentarios y su apoyo hacia mí y esta historia. Por desgracia para mí y para ustedes ya iniciaron mis clases :/ pero estaré actualizando cada semana, en este caso los caps los subiré entre el viernes y el sábado a más tardar pero de que tendrán sus capítulos, los tendrán.  
Bienvenidas a las personas que me agregaron como favoritos y alertas y espero que siempre me sigan… sin más que decir: ¡que comience el espectáculo! ¡Y que lo disfruten!**

**Edward POV**

Me sentía muy frustrado, me dolía la cabeza y las manos me sudaban por la desesperación.

_-cielo... toma mi carro sí gustas, cielo; no olvides que la cena es a las siete, cielo; no olvides las mamadas de esta noche, cielo; recuerda que una vez que el idiota e inocente de Edward se duerma vienes para que te folle, cielo... Eres un idiota patético - _dije mentalmente. Esos dos querían verme la cara de pendejo pero yo sabía que se traían algo.

Ella me había prometido que no se metería con mi padre y no lo estaba cumpliendo. Toda la semana se la pasaba con mi padre en las noches y **tardaba horas*** y por más que le pedía explicaciones ella no me las daba.

No estaba celoso, no, no eran celos ¿porque iba a tenerlos? Ella... podía acostarse con el mismísimo diablo sí quisiera, a mí no me importaba en absoluto, pero mi padre era otra cosa. Y ni así, ella se iba con él; como sí no lo supiera.

Cada desayuno era lo mismo:

— _Buenos días doctor Carlisle — decía seductoramente y le daba un beso... y eso me molestaba — ¿cómo durmió? — preguntaba "inocentemente" todos los malditos días; como sí no supiera que una vez que yo me durmiera ella se levanta y se iba a su cama... otra vez._

— _Buenos días, Bella — y lo peor, él le devolvía los besos — dormí como bebé — decía feliz, riendo como un idiota y ella y Carmen también reían._ - claro después de tener sexo hasta yo duermo como bebé - _pensé furioso._

_En los desayunos y cenas siempre me sentaba junto a mi padre y Bella a mi lado; lejos de él, pero después de desayunar siempre, siempre se iban al estudio y Carmen era la encargada de llevarme a mi cuarto._

_Cuando estaba ahí me ponía a escuchar música o simplemente a golpear mi almohada o lo que sea para sacar mi enojo. Ella llegaba como a la hora; siempre tarareando una estúpida canción que no conocía, y se ponía a preparar todo para mi baño mientras yo trataba de seguirla con el oído._

.

— _Hora del baño — decía con ese tonito medio ronco que le salía en la voz, yo me paraba con ayuda del maldito bastón y cuando pasaba a su lado la golpeaba "sin querer"._

_Los baños matutinos, vespertinos y nocturnos ya no eran privados, ella decía que mantenía la puerta abierta por sí llego a caerme. Una vez le pregunte si era esa la razón por la que mantenía la puerta abierta y su respuesta me saco de onda…_

— ¿crees que dejo la puerta abierta para verte? ¡Por favor, ni que estuvieras tan bueno! — yo apreté la mandíbula y ella se rio de mi — nah, muchachote no todas caen a tus pies. — _- ¿apoco está mejor el de mi padre?-_ pensé irónico, y tenía ganas de decírselo a la cara pero sabía que sí lo hacia ella buscaría la forma de golpearme... y sus golpes dolían mucho.

_Las noches eran otro de mis tormentos; por más que me hacia el dormido y agudizaba el oído para escuchar sus pasos, sólo escuchaba su respiración acompasada y era tan aburrido que terminaba durmiéndome y cuando me despertaba sobresaltado, recordando que tenía que vigilarla, ella ya estaba de vuelta, durmiendo como sí nada en el sofá. _-¿tan cansada te deja mi padre que no puedes llegar ni a tú cama? -_ pensaba furioso todas las noches..._

— Joven Edward lo buscan — dijo Carmen tocando la puerta y sacándome de mis pensamientos "reflexivos".

— ¿quién es? — pregunte bruscamente.

—... el joven Jacob ¿lo hago pasar? — yo asentí, sin ganas, y me volví a acostar en la cama, siguiendo con mis pensamientos... los cuales no duraron mucho, ya que cierto hombre, ya antes mencionado, entro bruscamente a mi cuarto.

— ¡Eddy! — grito, o mejor dicho, chillo estruendosamente. Escuché sus pasos, acercándose — mi buen Eddy ¿cómo sigues? ¿Ya mejor? ¿Puedes ver algo? ¿A ver cuántos dedos ves? ¡Jajaja no es cierto amigo es broma! ¡Ay ríete vamos es sólo una broma! — _-¡... y nunca se callara! -_ pensé mientras Jacob seguía hable y hable. Para cuando terminaba de entender una frase, él ya había dicho como tres más.

— Estoy bien Jake — dije soltando un resoplido — y sigo sin ver.

— ¡aaaah! — fue todo lo que dijo por un buen rato — ¿y... como está Tanya?

—... ¿Tanya? Bien, supongo. Hace mucho que no hablo con ella — dije encogiéndome de hombros. No es que no la extrañara pero no quería que me viera así; no quería que nadie más sintiera lastima por mí.

— aaah... ¿y papá? — _-... Mi papá -_ dije mentalmente.

— se acaba de ir al hospital. Prefiere estar ahí que cuidando a su hijo ciego — dije con resentimiento.

Le había dicho a Bella que se quedaría conmigo a pasar el día pero lo habían llamado del hospital y no le quedó de otra que irse. Dejándome a mi suerte...

—aaah... ¿oye no me dijiste que había contratado a alguien para que cuidara de ti? ¿Dónde está?

— Bella. Ella cuida de los dos — dije riendo sin humor — es la misma chica que me dejó ciego. Sí me preguntas, es una estupidez que precisamente ella sea la que me cuide. Pero en fin — y de nuevo volvió a soltar su tan habitual "aaaah" — ¿a qué has venido, Jacob? — fui al grano.

— Necesito dinero Eddy — tuve que morderme la lengua para no decirle de cosas _- tú preguntaste -_ me recordé — hace falta pagar mis... ejm, estudios.

— Mis estudios — repetí irónico — no mames Jacob ¿en qué gastaste el dinero ahora?

— ¿prometes no decirle a papá? — susurro quedito. Yo no contesté — fui con unos cuates a las vegas y... bueno, ya sabes men hubo dinero, chicas, sexo, más sexo y más chicas — dijo sin un atisbo de arrepentimiento — el caso es que una de esas putas se robó el dinero que me quedaba. La directora me ha dicho que sí no pago la colegiatura, me echa a la calle — se mantuvo callado como diez segundos — ¡ayúdame con el viejo, men! Como en los viejos tiempos ¡échame la mano, se cuate!

— No — dije tajante — ya basta Jacob. Siempre vez a mi padre como una mina de oro inagotable y no lo es. Mi padre se cansa, carajo — le grite de verdad enojado. Odiaba mucho que Jacob se aprovechará de mi padre.

— Él le prometió a mi padre ayudarme en lo que necesitará — dijo enojado, sacando la carta de:_ soy niño huérfano y recogido_ que tanto odiaba, pues Carlisle siempre caía con esa y le daba todo el dinero que necesitaba.

— sí, pero no para que le vieras la cara Jacob. Maldición, madura carajo, ya no eres un mocoso.

— ¿Sabes qué?, olvídalo — dijo parándose de mi cama furioso. Odiaba que yo lo regañara — esperare a que papá llegué y le pediré el dinero — cerro la puerta de un portazo y yo resople irritado.

_-genial, otra sanguijuela más._

.

Cuando mi padre llegó, Jacob y yo estábamos cenando en silencio.

— Jacob ¿a qué se debe tú presencia? —dijo mi padre jocosamente y no pude evitar torcer los ojos.

— Vine a verlos — dijo simplemente, de seguro con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

— oh que gusto entonces ¿y dime? ¿Cómo vas con los estudios? — mi padre arrastro su silla y se sentó. Los pasos apurados de Carmen se fueron haciendo más ruidosos, hasta que llegó junto a él y le sirvió la cena.

— sí Jacob ¿cómo te está yendo? — dije sonriendo falsamente pero antes de que Jake contestara, mi padre pregunto:

— ¿y Bella no ha llegado? — _- sí, está aquí a mi lado ¿no la vez? -_ tuve ganas de contestarle pero me mordí la lengua y negué con la cabeza.

— Me-me va bien, gracias — dijo Jacob titubeando, se le oía algo irritado, de seguro por cómo le hable. Sonreí triunfal.

.

Ya íbamos como a la mitad de la cena cuando el sonido de unos pasos torpes llegó a mis oídos.

— disculpen la tardanza, el tráfico de fin de semana es peor que el resto — mi padre y Jacob rieron por su ridículo chiste. La silla de Jacob se movió hacia atrás.

— Tú debes de ser Bella — dijo seductoramente — mi nombre es Jacob Black, mis amigos me dicen Jake — le dio un beso Dios sabrá donde — y estoy para servirle señorita — oí una risilla por parte de ella y ahora la silla de papá se hizo para atrás _-¿marcando territorio, viejo? -_ pensé divertido e irritado a la vez.

— qué bueno que pudiste llegar cielo — cerré de golpe mi mandíbula a causa de ese apelativo — siéntate que ahora te sirve Carmen — y efectivamente Carmen vino con la comida de Bella pero no la colocó a mi lado sino que la colocó del lado de Jacob.

— y dime preciosa ¿cómo es tratar con este? — Ella volvió a dejar escapar otra risita y yo rodee los ojos _- con tan poco te conformas... cielo -_ dije mentalmente burlón. Me lleve una cucharada a la boca pero mayormente el contenido cayó de nuevo en el plato.

— Tiene sus ratos — dijo dulcemente — a veces quiero que se muera y otras matarlo yo misma — bromeo y de nuevo se rieron con ella. De nuevo trate de llevarme la cuchara a la boca pero el caldo se volvió a caer al plato...Estuve a punto de empujar la comida hacia un lado e irme de la mesa pero Bella; sin dejar de hablar sobre cómo nos llevamos, se levantó y se sentó junto a mí, me tomo la mano derecha y me arremango la camisa. La cuchara la puso en mi mano, y su mano la cerro sobre la mía. No sé porque demonios ese gesto tan íntimo me hizo estremecer.

—… pero en general tratamos de trabajar en armonía — dijo llevando mi mano hacia mi boca, sin soltarme — y tú... ¿Jack, verdad? ¿Cómo es que conoces a Edward? — sonreí con diversión al escuchar erróneamente el nombre de Jacob.

— Es Jake — dijo algo enojado. Bella me pateo — y bueno, lo conozco desde que somos niños. Considero a Carlisle como mi padre — ella dejó escapar un suspiro enternecedor y yo volví a rodar los ojos.

— ¿y estudias o trabajas? — volvió a llevar la cuchara a mi boca. Cada vez que ella hacia eso sentía escalofríos por todo mi cuerpo y el aire a mí alrededor pesaba. Trate de alejar cualquier pensamiento sobre esto y mejor me concentre en la conversación.

—... en derecho. Ya voy a terminar sólo me faltan unas cosas — dijo incómodo — ¿Carlisle podemos hablar después, en tú despacho? — no escuché la respuesta de mi papá pues Bella se había acercado y me hablo en el oído.

— _¿cómo es que de repente no puedes comer con cuchara?_ — Me susurro y yo me estremecí — _sí querías que estuviera a tú lado sólo tenías que decirlo_ — Carlisle carraspeo en ese momento y Bella se alejó de mí.

— Jacob ayuda a Edward a subir. Estaré en el estudio con Bella — mi padre y Jacob se pararon a la vez; Bella seguía a mi lado, pero mi papá se fue y Bella lo siguió. Jake me guió hasta las escaleras y me ayudó a subir. A lo lejos escuchaba los torpes pasos de Bella alejarse.

.

Cuando llegamos al cuarto Jacob me dejó cerca de la cama y se fue sin decir ni una sola palabra. Mejor, hoy quería lastimarme...

— _¡maldito viejo, ella podría ser tú hija!_ — dije entre dientes; golpeando mi puño contra lo más cercano que hubiese — _¡ella no es mi madre, ella no es Esme!_ — Espete molesto, sin dejar de golpear — _¡él podría ser tú padre, maldición!_ — está vez golpee tan fuerte que mis nudillos cimbraban y de seguro estaban sangrado pero no me importó. Quería llorar de frustración, yo sabía que mi padre no era ningún enfermo, de esos pedófilos o algo por el estilo, pero después de la muerte de mi madre él creía verla en cualquiera, pero Bella era tan... diferente. Ella no era mi madre, tal vez se parecieran en físico; no estaba seguro, pero ella no era mi madre. Tenía miedo que ella pudiera aprovecharse de la situación y le haga daño, y sentía rabia porque mi padre no podía salir de su embrujo — _¡abre los ojos, maldición! ¡Te está usando!_— no supe a quién iba dirigido, tal vez a los dos.

Me deje caer al piso, agotado y apuntó de llorar. En medio de tantos pensamientos se me ocurrió una idea algo retorcida; sonreí de oreja a oreja, sintiéndome orgulloso por el cerebro que tenía; me limpie las pocas lágrimas que se me habían salido.

Escuche la puerta abrirse, un sonidito de sorpresa y a Bella corriendo hasta donde yo estaba.

— ¿Edward qué diablos te pasó? — se oía realmente asustada y preocupada y yo sonreí de nuevo. _– esto será fácil. Pan comido –_ me alenté

— me golpee ¿en la pared? — trate de sonar arrepentido.

— ¿y porque hiciste esa estupidez? ¡Te sangran los nudillos! — yo me encogí de hombros.

— necesitaba sacar mi frustración. No me gusta saber que estas con mi padre. Hicimos un trato — bueno, eso era cierto — yo te quiero sólo para mí —... eso tenía en parte verdad — solo para mí.

Ella no dijo nada, simplemente corrió torpemente hacia el baño y después de unos minutos, revolviendo las cosas, llegó hasta mí.

—... eres un idiota — dijo tomándome la mano derecha para limpiarla y curarla y yo no pude evitar reírme. Hizo lo mismo con la otra mano — listo y por nada del mundo te quites las vendas — dijo tímidamente —... ha por cierto, venía a decirte que mañana (lunes) tenemos cita con el especialista, a las doce del mediodía. Carlisle vendrá por nosotros — _- Carlisle -_ resople mentalmente _- ¿ya no es el doctor? -_ me pregunte irónico.

— ¿Bella? — Trate de que mi voz siguiera sonando seductora — ¿escuchaste lo que te dije, preciosa? — use el mismo apelativo que al parecer le gusto de Jacob pero esta vez no dejó escapar ni una risita.

—... sí — dijo tajante — buenas noches — sus pasos se dirigieron hacia la puerta.

— ¿otra vez iras con mi padre? — pregunte irritado sin querer.

— no. Voy a salir está noche, y no te voy a dar explicaciones — dijo lentamente y yo fruncí el ceño — sigue intentando, muchachote — se oía divertida — simplemente no me trago que me quieras de la noche a la mañana, pero sigue intentando — y cerró la puerta de golpe.

_- diablos..._

_***Su concepto del tiempo no es muy exacto ya que no puede saber a ciencia cierta qué horas son cuando se encuentra sólo.  
**_**.**

**Mi twitter lo cerré porque no tengo mucho tiempo para estar en la redes sociales pero si me necesitan siempre estaré en mi face (esta en mi perfil)**_**  
**_**Séptimo cap… ¿Qué les pareció?  
Bueno…, ya saben que tienen que hacer ¿Me dejan reviews?  
Los quiere y los ama... Wills-Cullen-Swan.** **  
Nos leemos la próxima semana, se cuidan mucho!**


	10. Chapter 9

**Ceguera Temporal**

**Summary: Ella causo el accidente, ahora tiene que vivir con las consecuencias…**

**Disclaimer: Los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer y la historia es completamente mía, Y TODA ELLA ESTÁ PROTEGIDA POR DERECHOS DE AUTOR BAJO EL CÓDIGO LEGAL: 1211242729751, por favor no intenten plagiarlo porque serán demandados en caso de realizar dicho acto. Espero que lo disfruten. Esta historia contiene escenas sexuales y lenguaje fuerte. Se recomienda solo a mayores de 18 años. Si eres menor, léelo bajo tu propio riesgo.**

**¡GRACIAS****POR****LOS****REVIEWS!****…****¡LOS****ADORO!****¡LOS****AMO!****¡****Y espero ****más****! ****Jejeje.**

_Respondiendo anónimos…:_

_Alejandra: __jajaja__ esperemos y no lo hagan, tranquila las "visitas" tienen explicación científica jejeje. __Ojojojojo__ claro que va a aparecer Tanya, me encanta que Bella sienta celos y también __haré__ que Edward los tenga eso dalo por echo jejeje.__ La__ cita misteriosa lo sabrás hoy :D__nena gracias por tu __review__! Y por seguirme apoyando en esta __histo__!__Te mando un beso y un abrazo!__Nos leemos la pronto!_

_Ash Whitlock: me haces feliz! Es para mi un honor que te encante, y que les encante en general, eso quiere decir que no los estoy aburriendo todavía jejejej! Gracias por tu comentario Ash!__tqmmm!Nos leemos la pronto!__Te mando un beso y un abrazo!_

**Este cap va dedicado a: wen liss, mi hermana del alma que fue separada de mí por causas inexplicables jejeje nena aquí te traigo a Emmett (sale poco) pero espero que te guste…**

**Chicas gracias por sus comentarios y su apoyo hacia mí y esta historia. Por desgracia para mí y para ustedes ya iniciaron mis clases :/ pero estaré actualizando cada semana, en este caso los caps los subiré entre el viernes y el sábado a más tardar pero de que tendrán sus capítulos, los tendrán.**

**Bienvenidas a las personas que me agregaron como favoritos y alertas y espero que siempre me sigan… sin más que decir: ¡que comience el espectáculo! ¡Y que lo disfruten!**

**Bella POV**

_"hace mucho que no salimos. Te extraño y quiero verte nena ¿qué dices? ¿Salimos hoy en la noche? Te veo en tú casa"_

Lo leí como cinco veces, tomando en cuenta los pros y contras, antes de contestarle.

_"ya no vivo ahí, luego te explicó. Yo también te extraño, nos vemos está noche a las 10 en tú departamento"_

Pulse enviar; ya no podía arrepentirme...

.

Cuando llegué a casa escuché mucho murmullo en el comedor, así que deje mis compras en el sofá de la sala y me dirigí hacia ahí.

Edward, que estaba de espaldas a mi, comía en silencio mientras que Carlisle hablaba con un joven que nunca había visto en mi vida.

— disculpen la tardanza, el tráfico de fin de semana es peor que el resto — el doctor y el otro hombre se rieron por mi comentario. El otro hombre, no más viejo que Edward o que yo, me miraba de arriba a bajo sin ocultar su interés en mí, y aunque eso debería de emocionarme, porque él era evidentemente guapo, me produjo más escalofríos que placer.

— tú debes de ser Bella — dijo parándose de su asiento y viniendo hacia mi — mi nombre es Jacob Black, mis amigos me dicen Jake — tomo mi mano y le dio un caballeroso beso que me hizo ruborizar — y estoy para servirle señorita — no pude evitar soltar una risita, es que esos ademanes ya no existían, y pocos hombres se consideraban tan caballerosos como el tal Jack.

El doctor Carlisle se paro; sin dejar de ver a Edward que fruncía el ceño, regalándome una sonrisa de afecto.

— qué bueno que pudiste llegar cielo — sutilmente me alejó de Jack y me guío hacia Edward — siéntate que ahora te sirve Carmen — pero antes de que el doctor pudiese retirar la silla, Jack ya había echo retirar la de su lado. Mire al doctor para saber que hacer pero él se encogió de hombros así que fui a sentarme junto a Jack pues Edward se veía que no estaba cómodo con tenerme a su lado.

— y dime preciosa ¿como es tratar con este? — Carmen colocó mi comida en su lugar y yo le reí como agradecimiento, ella asistió y se fue a la cocina de nuevo; creo que a prepararse para el final de su jornada laboral. Estaba pensando que contestarle cuando vi que Edward se llevaba la cuchara a la boca y como el contenido volvía de nuevo al plato, él empezó a maldecir entre dientes.

— Tiene sus momentos — _-como los de ahora -_ pensé viendo fijamente la boca de Edward. Él torció la boca y mi pensamiento se fue al diablo — a veces quiero que se muera y otras matarlo yo misma — dije recordando como nos golpeábamos toda la semana. Edward seguía maldiciendo entre dientes mientras jugaba con su comida, el doctor y Jack se rieron de él.

Él nos ignoraba mientras trataba de comer; su mano temblaba mientras sostenía la cuchara y eso se me hacia raro porque jamás le temblaba mientras comía.

Podía leer su frustración pero no podía entender el porqué.

— Hay días en que los dos amanecemos de buenas y otros en que terminamos los días odiándonos el uno al otro — dije rodeando la mesa y sentándome a su lado. Él se puso tenso de repente. Para tranquilizarlo le tomé de la mano y trate de ayudarlo a comer — pero en general tratamos de trabajar en armonía — para demostrarlo lleve la cuchara a su boca y él la abrió tan sensual que casi suelto un gemido — y tú Jack ¿verdad? ¿Como es que conoces a Edward? — Edward sonrió de lado y Jack frunció el ceño.

— es Jake — dijo irritado — _- oh, ahora entiendo -_ pensé mientras pateaba a Edward por no haberme corregido a tiempo — y bueno, lo conozco desde que somos niños. Considero a Carlisle como mi padre — él tomo la mano del doctor y la apretó cariñosamente; no pude evitar soltar un suspiro. Edward volvió a su actitud mamona.

— ¿y estudias o trabajas? — le pregunte mientras metía la cuchara de nuevo a la boca de Edward para que no hablara o se riera de nuevo de mi estupidez.

— Estudio la licenciatura en derecho — dijo orgulloso — ya voy a terminar sólo me faltan algunas cosas — ahora hablo algo incómodo — ¿Carlisle podemos hablar después, en tú despacho? — decidí darles intimidad, así que me voltee hacia Edward y le susurré:

— _¿como es que de repente no puedes comer con cuchara?_ — lo dije para molestarlo y funcionó, pues se quedó congelado — _sí querías que estuviera a tú lado sólo tenías que decirlo_ — Jake carraspeo en ese momento y cuando levante la vista el doctor me veía divertido.

— Jacob ayuda a Edward a subir. Estaré en el estudio con Bella — seguí al doctor hasta el estudio y me senté en mi lugar habitual.

Toda la semana me la había pasado como su secre, ya que Jessica, su verdadera secretaria, estaba de incapacidad por maternidad.

Había aprendido tanto sobre el doctor, tanto personal como profesionalmente, que ya lo consideraba como mi héroe, claro después de mi padre.

— doctor ¿hoy trabajaremos sobre los informes de los niños o sobre las peticiones? — el doctor sonrió divertido.

— ya te dije que me llames Carlisle, Bella. Doctor es sólo mi título — yo asentí apenada — nada de eso, quería decirte que por fin conseguí hablar con el doctor Gerandy y este mismo lunes tenemos cita con él — Carlisle estaba tan emocionado que no pude evitar, y no quería evitar, devolverle la sonrisa — Gerandy es el mejor especialista. Edward por fin podrá recuperar la vista, y podrán... — se callo abruptamente.

— ¿que? — dije levantando una ceja y riendo divertida.

— Nada, nada — dijo moviendo una mano, quitándole importancia — Jessica me hablo está mañana mientras estaba en el hospital. Dijo que su bebé está muy bien y muy sano, lo llamará Carlisle.

— Oh no es justo, su nieto debería de llamarse Carlisle — él rió con ganas pero no dijo nada y yo me ruboricé.

— Me dijo que tiene miedo que tú le robes el puesto — yo lo mire asombrada — claro que le dije que no tenía nada de que temer — deje escapar el aire — y eso me recuerda — dijo abriendo un cajón y sacando un sobre — tú paga — yo lo abrí y mire el contenido, de nuevo asombrada.

— esto es demasiado, do... Carlisle — dije devolviéndole el sobre — esto no es lo que acordamos — él volvió a tenderme el sobre.

— es tú paga por ser la cuidadora de Edward y tú salario por ser mi secretaria — pero yo empecé a negar desde antes que terminara siquiera de hablar.

— yo sólo lo estoy ayudando.

— y yo sólo te estoy ayudando a ti. Tómalo — dude antes de tomarlo; ya pensaría que hacer con todo ese dinero.

— gracias, supongo — el rió de nuevo antes de decirme "de nada"

Nos pasamos hablando sobre como me había ido y lo que había echo.

—... Y termine comprando el vestido rojo y la cazadora de cuero... — él me veía con un brillo extraño en los ojos _-tal vez la señora _Esme_ hablaba de lo mismo con él -_ pensé — eso me recuerda doc... Carlisle — se me haría muy difícil acostumbrarme a llamarlo así — ¿Puedo salir está noche? — él asintió divertido.

— Claro, sólo cuídate mucho cielo — yo sonreí divertida. Me pare y fui hacia la puerta, el doctor me siguió y antes de que saliera me abrazo. No estaba preparada así que me tomo por sorpresa — en serio cuídate. Tú eres la hija que nunca tuve — dijo separándose de mi pero apretando cariñosamente mis hombros — has traído luz y alegría a está casa, pequeña — yo sonreí de nuevo — gracias por no creer las palabras de mi hijo — yo lo mire confundida — él dijo que por tú físico y por qué supuestamente te pareces a mi difunta esposa, que en paz descanse, te contrate pero no es cierto. Yo no te veo como mujer — se ruborizó — es decir... no como una pareja o algo por el estilo, yo te considero una hija y espero que tú puedas contar conmigo como un padre sustituto — yo lo mire de nuevo confundida pero ignore eso último y le devolví el abrazo — gracias — dijo en un susurro — ahora ve con Edward debe de estar desesperado.

Y no sabía cuanta razón tendría. Cuando abrí la puerta lo primero que vi fue la pared blanca llena de manchas rojas y a Edward en el suelo, con los nudillos de las manos ensangrentados; corrí hasta él.

— ¿Edward que diablos te pasó? — dije asustada mientras revisaba sus nudillos.

— me golpee ¿en la pared? — dijo arrepentido.

— ¿y porque hiciste esa estupidez? ¡Te sangran los nudillos! — él se escogió de hombros, como sí nada.

— Necesitaba sacar mi frustración — _- ¿sacar su frustración? ¿De está manera? ¡Sí que está idiota! -_ pensé — no me gusta saber que estas con mi padre. Hicimos un trato — _-¿que? _— Yo te quiero sólo para mi — _- doble ¿que?_ — Sólo para mi — _- realmente está idiota -_ me dije a mi misma _- creo que golpeó algo más que sus nudillos contra la pared._

Me pare a buscar el botiquín de primeros auxilios, le limpie la mano derecha y se la vende.

— _Eres_ _un_ _idiota_ — dije en un susurro pero no supe sí para él o para mí. Le di los últimos detalles a su mano y procedí a hacer lo mismo con la otra — listo y por nada del mundo te quites las vendas — él tenía los ojos puestos sobre mi cabeza y se mantuvo callado todo el tiempo — ha por cierto, vine a decirte que mañana tenemos cita con el especialista, a las doce del mediodía. Carlisle vendrá por nosotros — trate de cambiar el tema y Edward frunció el ceño.

— ¿Bella? ¿Escuchaste lo que te dije, preciosa? — _- está jugando con tú mente -_ me dije _- ¿para que? Quién sabe, pero está jugando contigo._

—... Sí — dije tajantemente — buenas noches — trate de separarme lo antes posible de su poder atrayente, no quería caer en su juego.

— ¿otra vez iras con mi padre? — pregunto irritado y yo tenía ganas de contestarle que sí para que se le quité lo mamón pero decidí no darle importancia.

— no. Voy a salir está noche, y no te voy a dar explicaciones — él frunció más el ceño _- sí, es un juego. Eso tiene que ser_ — sigue intentándolo muchachote — _- porque yo no caeré en tú juego -_ me dije mentalmente — simplemente no me trago que me quieras de la noche a la mañana, pero sigue intentando — él cerro de golpe su mandíbula y yo me fui del cuarto, directo a la sala para tomar la ropa que había comprado hoy en la mañana y salir de está casa de locos.

.

Tomé de nuevo el auto de Carlisle y fui hasta la casa de Alice. Por más que no quería pensar en el jueguito de Edward, sólo eso parecía dar vueltas y vueltas en mi cabeza.

— ¡Bella! — dijo la enana, tirándose en mis brazos y abrazándome fuertemente

— ¡ho-hola! — Dije abrazándola y después de un tiempo me separe de ella como pude — ¿estas lista? — pero fue innecesaria mi pregunta ya que ella ya hasta estaba cerrando la puerta de la entrada.

— ¿a donde vamos? ¿A bailar? ¿A cenar? ¿A buscar chicos? — Me reí de su inagotable energía y ella me miro entrecerrando los ojos — ¿que es gracioso? — pregunto "amenazantemente".

— Nada pequeña, es sólo que... te extrañe — ella dejó escapar un tierno aaah y se subió al auto.

—¿es nuevo? ¿Cuando lo compraste? — decía mientras no dejaba de mirar hacia todos lados.

—... es de mi jefe, me lo presto — en realidad no sabía como llamar a Carlisle pero jefe le sentaba bien — ¿a donde quieres ir? — Ella no contesto, sólo me miro a los ojos y levanto las cejas sugestivamente — ¡jajaja! Ya entendí. Próxima parada... — nos pusimos el cinturón de seguridad a la vez — ¡el pandemónium! — gritamos mientras aceleraba.

.

— Bienvenidas al Pandemónium — dijo el cadenero mientras quitaba la cadena para que pasemos.

— Gracias guapo — dijo Alice coquetamente y el hombrezote sólo asintió, divertido.

No por nada se llamaba el pandemónium, el lugar era ruido y diversión. Había bailarines, tanto hombres como mujeres, encerrados en jaulas enormes que colgaban por todo el lugar, y las luces no dejaban de parpadear mientras la música estaba a todo volumen, y los cuerpos moviéndose al ritmo de la música; los cazadores estaban en la barra, en busca de sus presas.

— ¡hoy quiero beber toda la noche! — grito Alice para que la oyera por sobre la música — ¡y bailar hasta morir! — dijimos las dos a coro mientras caminábamos hacia la barra.

.

La cabeza estaba a punto de estallarme de tanto ruido, tanto alcohol y tantas risas.

Alice había conseguido a dos chicos que estuvieron con nosotras bailando y tomando hasta las cinco de la mañana.

Emmett era un buen chico, caballeroso, alegre, gracioso y grande pero no era mi tipo para nada; no les voy a mentir, nos besamos pero hasta ahí, él dijo algo sobre que besar a las hermanitas estaba mal y no sé que tanta cosa más sobre una enana bruja y un amigo tonto.

No le di mucha importancia pues ya estaba hasta las chanclas de borracho y sólo incoherencias decía. El caso es que ya eran las seis de la mañana y aún me seguía doliendo la cabeza.

— Alice llegamos — dije estacionado en la entrada de su departamento. Ella no me prestaba atención, estaba devorando al chico loco de anoche a besos — ¡Marie Alice Brandon! — le grite, tirándole el contenido de una botella que Carlisle tenía en el auto. Ellos se separaron de inmediato — largo de aquí exhibicionistas, la puerta de tú depa no está muy lejos — el chico loco, creo que se llamaba Jaspar, me vio con los ojos entrecerrados pero Alice se rió estruendosamente y antes de bajar me dio un beso en la mejilla.

— tú vienes conmigo — dijo jalando a Jaspar de la camisa y él sonrió de manera pervertida.

— ¿a donde te llevó? — dije zarandeando a Emmett. Él dormía roncando en el asiento delantero del coche y por más que intentaba despertarlo no podía — ¡Emmett!...

— ah, ah ¿que es mamá? ¿Que? — dijo adormilado.

— ¿mamá? — pregunte divertida y él me miro como sino me conociera — ¿estas bien?

— ¿quién eres? — Sus ojos se abrieron de manera chistosa y su boca se movió lentamente — ¿eh muerto y has venido por mi?

— ¿que? Nada de eso, tonto. ¿Que no me recuerdas? ¡Soy Bella! — Él seguía viéndome sorprendido y yo arranque el auto para distraerme — ¿a donde te llevó?

— a tú cama estaría bien — dijo seductoramente, regalándome una sonrisa torcida.

— ¡jajaj! Mi cama. Antes de entrar en mi cama tienes que enfrentarte con la bestia que habita dentro del cuarto — ni siquiera se porque se lo mencioné.

— Descuida — dijo estirándose en su asiento — yo puedo con todo, sólo dime ¿que tan grande y fuerte es tú hermano? — _-¿hermano?..._

— él no es mi hermano, es al chico al que cuido ¿el que te conté ayer? — Él me vio confundido y yo resoplé frustrada — olvídalo ¿donde vives?

— vivo con Jasper cerca del centro. Buenas noches — y se dio la vuelta, acomodándose de nuevo para dormir.

_- hermano... –_ resoplé mentalmente.

.

— ¡¿que horas son estas de llegar?! — Cerré los ojos y me tomé la cabeza con ambas manos a causa del dolor — ¡respóndeme! — no Carlisle o el tal Jacob, ni siquiera Carmen. Edward tenía que gritarme tan alto que todo norte América se enteraría que había llegado tarde a casa.

— ¿quieres callarte? La cabeza me duele un chingo y no estoy de humor para tratar contigo en estos momentos — pase de largo y fui hacia mi armario, tomé una camisota y me cambie rápidamente — sólo quiero dormir — no había estado en mi cama ni cinco segundos cuando Carlisle entro al cuarto.

— ¡levántense dormilones! ¡Hoy es un nuevo y mejor día! — _- justamente hoy -_ me queje, frotándome las sienes — vamos Edward a bañar... ¿que te pasó en las manos?

— ahm... yo...

— Es para las ampollas que le salen por usar el bastón — mentí por él, aunque mentí muy mal — se los puse está mañana.

— ¡oh, Bella que considerada! — _- y usted sería considerado sí no gritara tanto -_ me queje —venía a decirles que iré al hospital un momento para checar a unos pacientes y volveré en unas horas. Quiero que ya estén listos para entonces, sólo tocó la bocina y ustedes se están subiendo — Edward y yo asentimos a la vez y Carlisle salió del cuarto, con un entusiasmo que jamás le había visto.

—... Iré por tú ropa — dije bajándome perezosamente de la cama y yendo hasta el armario de Edward — ¿quieres dar una buena impresión o quieres ser tú mismo? — Dije malvadamente y él gruño — ir como tú mismo, entiendo — tomé lo primero que vi y lo deje en la mesa —... ¡Hora del baño! — _- y ni porque me duela la cabeza me lo pierdo - _pensé, sonriendo de lado.

.

— Tu ceguera es ocasionada por un daño cerebral en las áreas visuales primarias del lóbulo occipital — dijo el doctor Gerandy, señalando la parte trasera del cerebro. Edward me apretó levemente la mano — cuando sufriste el accidente chocaste muy fuerte esta parte en el cabecero del asiento y eso causo el daño. Ahora, quiero que me digas si vez completamente oscuro o vez algo — mientras decía eso, tomo una linterna y le paso la luz por enfrente de los ojos.

— creo... creo que veo... ¿luz? — Edward sonaba esperanzado; volvió a apretar mi mano.

— Eso es bueno — dijo el doctor, sonriendo de oreja a oreja — tu daño es reversible, solo tendré que hacerte unos estudios antes de darte mi diagnóstico final. Quiero que mañana, tú y tu novia vayan al consultorio de la neuropsicologa Victoria — Edward me tomo de la mano demasiado fuerte y yo trate de zafarme.

— ¿está disponible ahora? — dije bruscamente al quitar mi mano de la de Edward.

— amm, déjame ver... Un momento — tomo su teléfono y hablo por algunos minutos...

— Habla con papá; no quiero ir con ella — me rogo Edward en susurros.

— ¡tienen suerte! — el doctor Gerandy no grito, pero tenía la voz tan fuerte que nos hizo brincar a los dos — ella está en su consultorio en estos momentos y está libre — yo asentí y me levante de la silla, jalando a Edward en el proceso. Antes de salir nos dijo:

— cualquier cambio que percibas me llamas. Si es lo que creo que es, obtendrás tu vista en poco tiempo pero Edward no quiero que te ilusiones — volvió a sus tareas y nosotros salimos del consultorio.

.

— No quiero ir Bella, es en serio — Edward se quejaba como un niño chiquito mientras caminábamos por los pasillos del hospital.

— ¿porque no? — dije irritada, deteniéndome en medio del pasillo.

—... digamos que tuve algo pasajero con ella — yo abrí los ojos, sorprendida — pero fue hace mucho y no significó nada.

— no se porque no te creo pero no creo que sea la única neuropsicologa que haya en este hospital ¿o sí?

— Todos dicen que es la mejor — dijo encogiéndose de hombros — pero por favor no me lleves ahí.

— mira, tú necesitas que te ella te vea y yo no me perderé por nada del mundo lo que te haga, ya luego le diré a Carlisle que no me gusta como trabaja y que te consiga otra — trate de sonar razonable pero él no dio su brazo a torcer y siguió emperrado en no ir — o te mueves o te mueves — él frunció el ceño, irritado, y comenzó a caminar dando bastonazos por todos lados — ¡buen chico!

**Octavo cap… ¿Qué les pareció? **

**Bueno…, ya saben que tienen que hacer ¿Me dejan reviews?**

**Los quiere y los ama... ****Wills****-Cullen-Swan. **

**Nos leemos la próxima semana, se cuidan mucho!**


	11. Chapter 10

**Ceguera Temporal**

**Summary: Ella causo el accidente, ahora tiene que vivir con las consecuencias…**

**Disclaimer: Los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer y la historia es completamente mía, Y TODA ELLA ESTÁ PROTEGIDA POR DERECHOS DE AUTOR BAJO EL CÓDIGO LEGAL: 1211242729751, por favor no intenten plagiarlo porque serán demandados en caso de realizar dicho acto. Espero que lo disfruten. Esta historia contiene escenas sexuales y lenguaje fuerte. Se recomienda solo a mayores de 18 años. Si eres menor, léelo bajo tu propio riesgo.**

**¡GRACIAS****POR****LOS****REVIEWS!****…¡LOS****ADORO!****¡LOS****AMO!****¡****Y espero ****más****! ****Jejeje.**

_Respondiendo anónimos…:_

_Ash Whitlock: __hola Ash, gracias por comentar! Jajajaja ya se como que no hacen pareja pero todo tiene su porque :D y Charlie… es otra sorpresa :D pero a ver si le adivinas!  
Jajaj es una alegría para mí que te haya gustado!  
Nos leemos pronto!  
Un beso y un abrazo estilo Emmett!_

_Alejandra: ¡gracias por comentar ale! :D y jajajja sii, muchas se hacían a la idea de que entre Carlisle y Bella había algo pero como dije, es en la perspectiva de Edward; él cree que su papá y Bella tienen algo y eso les hice ver pero ya ven que no :D __Alice, jajja muchos pensaron que era un ex novio y estuve a punto pero a lo ultimo dije, no… :D jejej oooh si, su noche de reventón, ese fue un pequeño detalle de su vida alocada (pronto les diré, se los prometo)… nena creo que llego el tiempo de complacerlas… ¡TANYA APARECERA! ¡Y BELLA TENDRA CELOS! ¡Y EDWARD SE ARREP…! Eso luego se los digo jejejej  
es un placer para mí, ya sabes!  
Nos leemos pronto!  
Un beso y un abrazo estilo Emm!_

_Lulu: jajja gracias nena por comentar! Que bueno que te llama la atención mi historia! :$  
espero leerte pronto!  
Te mando un beso y un abrazo!_

_Guest, porque no se tu nombre: jejej gracias por comentar! Y que bueno que te encanta! Gracias por pasar a leerme y dejar un comentario! ! :$ ellos vienen solos a mi cabeza y me encanta eso, que tengan una personalidad, que no sean los típicos Edward y Bella, así que gracias!  
Y que bueno que te encanto! Me haces feliz jejeje!  
Te mando un beso y un abrazo!  
Nos leemos pronto!_

**Chicas gracias por sus comentarios y su apoyo hacia mí y esta historia. Por desgracia para mí y para ustedes ya iniciaron mis clases :/ pero estaré actualizando cada semana, en este caso los caps los subiré entre el viernes y el sábado a más tardar pero de que tendrán sus capítulos, los tendrán.**

**Bienvenidas a las personas que me agregaron como favoritos y alertas y espero que siempre me sigan… sin más que decir: ¡que comience el espectáculo! ¡Y que lo disfruten!... ¡PORQUE HABRA LEMONS!**

**Bella POV**

— _¡Bella, Bella! — me llamó Edward a gritos — puedo ver. Puedo ver, preciosa — cuando me asome él estaba de espaldas a mí... y en boxers._

—_... Edward — lo llame débilmente ya que tenía un nudo en la garganta._

— _Preciosa ya puedo ver — dijo corriendo hacia mi, levantándome en vilo y dándome vueltas. La forma en que él me decía preciosa hacia que me mojara de puro placer... — eres tan bella — me bajo despacio y dejó mi rostro a centímetros del suyo — y tienes unos labios tan apetecibles — corto la distancia y pegó sensualmente sus labios a los míos, los movía suave y dulcemente. Cuando ya no pude aguantar más dulzura le tomé el labio inferior y se lo mordí, él dejó escapar un gemido y abrió la boca para que pudiéramos jugar de verdad._

— _Edward — lo llame seductoramente mientras me separaba de él — eres tan rico..._

— _No, tú eres deliciosa — volvió a tomarme de la cintura y, dándome ricos besos, me llevó a la cama._

— _Edward — me deje caer en la cama y él cayó encima de mi — Edward... Hazme tuya — le suplique ente beso y beso. _

— _te haré gritar de placer, preciosa — dijo quitándome los pantalones lentamente — y te haré ver las estrellas mientras te hago llegar al orgasmo — tiro mis pantalones, con todo y bragas, al suelo y fue intercalando besos en mis piernas, hasta llegar a mi sexo que estaba húmedo y necesitado — huele hermoso — dijo hundiendo su nariz dentro de mi y no pude evitar gritar — eso preciosa, grita, di mi nombre, di quién te hace gritar — empezó a besar mis labios íntimos y luego metió su lengua y succiono mi hinchado clítoris, haciéndome gritar más fuerte mientras le tomaba de los cabellos y lo hundía más adentro._

— _¡oh, Edward sigue así!... ¡sí cariño, así! ¡Oh...! — él metió dos dedos y empezó a bombear dentro de mi mientras seguía succionándome — ¡oh, Dios Edward! — estaba a punto de venirme cuando escuché SU risa estruendosa._

—... ¡jajajaja! — todo estalló como sí fuera una burbuja y Edward desapareció de entre mis piernas, y en cambio habían aparecido mis pantalones.

Estaba desorientada. Ahora que me acordaba, habíamos regresado a casa después de haber ido con Carlisle a contarle como nos había ido; Carmen nos había servido la comida y luego lleve a Edward al cuarto, lo deje en la cama y yo me acosté en el sofá y es claro que me quedé dormida…

— Jajaja — Edward estaba en su cama con la mirada sobre mi y riéndose a carcajadas.

— ¿que es tan gracioso, idiota? — dije irritada y avergonzada a la vez.

—¡... Estabas teniendo un sueño húmedo, jajaja! — Mi sangre hirvió de vergüenza y rabia — _"Edward eres tan rico, hazme tuya... ¡oh, Edward sigue así!... ¡sí cariño, así! ¡Oh...!"_ ¿Pues que te estaba haciendo?— se burlo, y yo ya le había dicho lo que le pasaba a la gente que se burlaba de mi.

Me acerque a él y me senté a horcajadas sobre sus piernas. Él dejó de reír instantáneamente.

— Algo como esto — dije besándolo, él se quedó quieto un momento. Al principio fue venganza, ya después se convirtió en algo más para los dos. Los besos del Edward de mis sueños no se podían ni comparar con los del Edward de verdad. Estos eran más ricos por desgracia...

— _Bella_ — gimió en mi boca y yo sonreí orgullosa.

— Tú querías saber — dije seductoramente, metiendo mis manos por debajo de su playera y tocando su abdomen plano sin dejar de besarlo en la boca — esto hacías — le acaricie todo el tórax y él soltaba gemidos en mi boca. Como Edward se había quedado en boxers me fue más fácil restregarme; lo sentí duro. — ¡oh, Dios Edward! — gemí; él me tomo de la cintura y me siguió restregando sobre él. En los labios tenía una sensual sonrisa de lado — es tan... wow.

— esto sí me lo crees ¿verdad? — yo no podía contestarle estaba demasiado ocupada sintiéndolo —_... Bella_ — llevó sus manos más arriba y yo lo deje, deje que me hiciera lo que quisiera. Mi venganza se podía ir al diablo, esto estaba muy, pero muy bueno. De pronto se detuvo, dejó de hacer círculos por sobre mi blusa, acariciando mis pezones erguidos — ahora ¿serías capaz de seguir? — mientras me preguntaba eso, seguía restregándose por mi sexo adolorido y necesitado... — maldición viene alguien —... Mi única reacción fue tirarme a un lado de la cama y tratar de esconderme; al hacerlo, una fuerte sensación de Déjà vu me recorrió todo el cuerpo. No quería recordar pero el recuerdo era muy, muy fuerte...

_Flash Back..._

_Llevaba tiempo coqueteando con un chico de la universidad, el cual respondía de la misma forma._

_Un día, al final de las clases, me intersecto a la salida y me lavo el cerebro con palabras dulces y promesas vacías. Yo era una chiquilla de apenas diecinueve años y él, un chico de veintidós; yo apenas y salía del cascaron..._

_El caso es que me llevó a su departamento y estuvimos platicando, riendo y tratando de quitarnos los nervios, al menos por mi parte._

— _Ven — dijo seductoramente, parándose y tomando mi mano caballerosamente — tranquila — dijo en mi oído cuando me sintió temblar — será divertido._

_Ahí fue donde nació la perver. Ella tomo el control de mi cuerpo y se dejó guiar por Paul._

_En fin, que estábamos en su cama cuando me tiró al suelo y me dijo que me escondiera; no llegué muy lejos cuando la puerta se abrió y en el umbral no había una persona, sí no tres: la directora; que resultó ser su madre, el profe de análisis; digámosle su padre; y su linda y dulce novia, Rachel._

_El muy maldito ni se preocupó por mí, salió corriendo del cuarto cual cobarde descubierto._

_La directora dejó a Rachel en el cuarto conmigo mientras que el profe fue tras Paul._

— _¿estas bien? ¿No te hizo daño? — yo la mire asombrada y ella suspiro desanimada — ten, vístete — yo lo hice automáticamente y ella no dejaba de ver a la nada — Paul es un... acosador — yo la mire con los ojos como platos — yo tampoco lo creí al principio pero hubo más de una que lo acusó — ahora se puso a temblar y por instinto la abrace — ellas... dijeron que Paul no dejaba de acosarlas después de tener sexo... ¡Tenían pruebas! La directora se molesto mucho y le pre-pregunto a Seth donde estaba y dijo que lo había vi-visto irse contigo. No quería que fueses u-una más de su lista — y como había echo Paul hace unos minutos, mi lado perver se escondió y la cobarde salió a flote._

— _yo..._

— _Tú no hiciste nada malo Bella — _- oh, claro que sí. Casi me meto con el acosador de tú novio -_ pensé arrepentida — eres una niña ingenua — _- ok, eso duele.

_En fin, Paul término en la cárcel ya que los papás de las afectadas lo demandaron y yo termine de vuelta con mi madre que me vigilaba como halcón y no me dejaba salir a ningún lado. Y eso no fue todo, cuando Charlie se entero... casi hubo una tercera guerra mundial pero no contra mi, sino contra Paul._

_Fin flash back..._

Me quedé quieta en mi lugar, con la frente llena de sudor y con el corazón acelerado.

Carmen entro corriendo

— Mi niño, acaba de llegar... — hablaba agitadamente y casi no le entendí hasta que vi a una rubia despampanante; la misma de la foto, parada detrás de Carmen en una postura que decía: soy una maldita perra ricachona y sí me tocas, cosa inferior, me arrugo.

Como odiaba a las tipas como ella.

— hazte a un lado Carmen — dijo la rubia de modo mandón y Carmen le frunció el ceño.

—_¿... Tanya? _— cuando me fije en Edward no pude evitar formar una sonrisita en mis labios; él estaba con el cabello revuelto, la respiración agitada y la camisa levantada. Cualquiera diría que se acaba de levantar, bueno, cualquiera que no haya presenciado lo de hace segundos.

— ¡Bebé! — ella empujo a Carmen y se acercó a Edward. Antes de poder ocultarlo, hizo una mueca de horror. Se tiro a la cama sin importarle sí Edward se lastimaba o no y lo beso en la boca, de una forma que además de asquerosa, debía ser ilegal — ¿como te encuentras Eddy?

— ¿quién te trajo? — preguntaron a la vez. Antes de que alguno de los dos contestara, Jacob apareció en el umbral con las maletas de la rubia.

— jaja, ¿acaso no podías esperar aunque sea un poco, Tanya? — Él dejó las maletas en el suelo y se volteó a verme — creo que será mejor que salgamos. Los tortolos necesitan su tiempo — dijo, guiñándome un ojo.

— Sí — dijo Tanya efusivamente.

— No — dijo Edward al mismo tiempo y de la misma manera pero Tanya no lo dejó continuar porque lo volvió a besar.

Tenía unas malditas ganas de golpear a alguien...

— Vamos, vamos — Jacob me tomo del brazo y me llevó escaleras abajo.

_-... ¿que diablos había pasado? -_ pensé confusa. Apenas unos minutos atrás estábamos disfrutando, y ahora... él estaba en brazos de la rubiecita.

— ¡¿tú la trajiste?! — por más que intenté no sonar molesta, falle.

— Sí, ELLA es su novia, ELLA tiene que estar con él en estos momentos — su indirecta bien directa la capte al vuelo.

— No tengo ni un día conociéndote y ya me caes de la patada — dije furiosa, pasando a su lado y yendo con Carmen a la cocina...

.

Escuché unos pasos que se acercaban a la cocina pero no quería levantar la vista para ver quién era.

— _Eddy_ necesita sus pastillas para la cabeza — fue lo primero que dijo Tanya sólo entrar a la cocina. Yo rodee los ojos — tú — dijo señalándome con un dedo pulcramente pintado de rosa — ¿donde están las pastillas? — Carmen y yo nos miramos asombradas pero a mi nadie me habla así...

—... ¿perdón? — Dije irritada, levantándome de la silla de golpe y acercándome amenazantemente a ella — ahí no escuché muy bien lo que dijiste — dije apuntando mi antiguo lugar. Siempre hablando de manera golpeada para darle miedo — ¿acaso me diste una orden?

— el que seas la novia de _Jakie_ no te hace dueña de está casa — dijo altaneramente y yo puse mi cara de WTF — ¡las pastillas! — dijo tendiendo su mano.

— Ahora te voy a dar tus pastillas — dije muy enojada acercándome para golpearla por la forma en que está... está Barbie barata de mercado me estaba hablando. Unos brazos fuertes me tomaron de la cintura y me levantaron sin esfuerzo.

— ¿que dia... — Jacob tenía en su rostro una sonrisa de oreja a oreja mientras me pegaba más a él — borra esa maldita sonrisa — le gruñí.

— ¿_Jakie_ podrías decirle a tú noviecita que _Eddy_ necesita unas pastillas para su cabecita que le duele mucho? — yo decía algo entre dientes mientras _Jakie_ se reía de mi.

— _Dale a Tanya lo que pidió_ — me dijo al oído.

—... ¡que se lo de su puta madre! — dije deshaciéndome de su agarré.

— _a Carlisle no le gustará la forma en que tratas a sus invitados_ — me dijo de nuevo al oído y yo me quedé irritada en mi lugar, después de unos segundos de reflexión me dirigí a la alacena donde se guardaban las pastillas.

— Ten — dije poniéndoselas en su mano, más fuerte de lo normal. Ella la sacudió para quitarse el dolor. Jacob hizo el intento de acercarse y yo me aleje rápido de él _— yo ni te conozco. Aléjate de mi sí es que no quieres sufrir _— le siseé pero lo dije tan serio que él retrocedió lentamente. _- ¡Gracias papi! -_ dije en mi fuero interno.

La Barbie de mercado ya había subido con _Eddy_, y yo me quedé atrapada en el piso de abajo...

.

— ¿que diablos le pasa a tú noviecita? — dije cerrando la puerta de golpe y poniéndole seguro. Ella se había ido a comprar "ropa más adecuada"

— ¿porque...? — se paro torpemente de la cama y se acercó a mi — ¿que te hizo?

— ¡Qué no me hizo! — Dije acercándome a él —... ¡Eres un idiota! — lo golpee en el pecho. Sabía que no debería de hacerlo, ni siquiera sabía el porqué de estarlo haciendo; y las malditas lágrimas que salían de mis ojos no me ayudaban en nada — ¿qu-que es todo eso de ser la novia de Jake? ¡Ni siquiera lo conozco! ¿Que diablos dijiste?

— nada, Bella, detente. — Edward me tomo de las muñecas fuertemente y no me quedó más remedio que quedarme quieta — ella no te quiere junto a mi, por eso le dije que tú y Jake son algo. Fue la cosa más estúpida que he dicho.

— no, entra entre las diez más estúpidas — espete y él soltó una risita contagiosa.

— no sabía... Bella ¿que fue lo de hace rato? — dijo confundido y entremezclando las palabras, sabía a lo que se refería pero no quería hablar de eso todavía.

— un... un arranque de irá. Odio que hagan cosas a mis espaldas que luego terminen afectándome — desde antes él empezó a negar.

— _Sabes a lo que me refiero..._ — dijo en susurros, subiendo su mano por mí brazo hasta dejarlo en mi mejilla izquierda — _¿porque lo hiciste...?_ — me volvió a susurrar.

— yo... — antes de que pudiera contestar la puerta se abrió de golpe.

— Ya viene — dijo Carmen asustada. Después de eso escuchamos un auto aparcar — ya viene.

.

— ¡buenas noches a todos! — dijo "dulcemente" la Barbie fusionista de mercado. Carlisle se atraganto con el refresco.

— ¿Tanya? ¿Que haces aquí? — estaba realmente sorprendido. Asesino a Edward con la mirada y a mí me dio una mirada de confusión.

— Que Eddy te explique — _- ¡por favor no digas Carlislito! ¡Por favor no lo digas! -_ resé mentalmente... — _Carlislito_ — _- ¡noooooooooo!._ _Carlislito_ se puso rojo tomate y yo tuve que aguantarme el reír, por puro respeto — ¿donde me siento?

— aquí muñeca — dijo Jake quitando la silla que estaba junto a la de Edward y ella fue feliz a sentarse _- estos dos se traen algo..._

La cena transcurrió en silencio, al menos por mi parte, y se sentía muy tensa, al menos por parte de Edward.

— Voy a dormir padre — dijo Edward levantándose y yo hice lo mismo — Tanya... querida — cerré de golpe la mandíbula — que descanses y buenas...

— nada de buenas, Eddy — se paro de su asiento y me empujo a un lado — ¿como permites que ella duerma con mi Eddy, Carlislito? — se refirió a mi de manera despectiva viéndome con su mirada de yo soy superior y tú inferior.

— ella lo cuida y ahí tiene que dormir.

— Bueno pues de ahora en adelante yo cuidaré de él — jaló a Edward y él casi se cae. Yo mire a Carlisle para saber que iba a hacer; él trago ruidosamente.

—... Bella fue contratada para cuidarlo y...

— ni porque seas la noviecita de _Eddy_ vas a mandar en está casa — le devolví sus palabras. Ella se quedó con la boca abierta y apuntó de soltar un berrinche. Edward no pudo ocular su regocijo.

— Vamos Cullen, a dormir — lo pellizqué disimuladamente mientras lo tomaba del brazo pero Tanya volvió a interceptarnos.

— _Eddy_ tú beso de las buenas noches — y le volvió a dar un beso asqueroso e ilegal. Gruñí como él lo hacia.

— Buenas noches cielo — se despidió de ella y subimos las escaleras. Hizo como que se resbalaba sólo para hablarme al oído _— ¿celosita? Tuviste tú oportunidad querida y la desperdiciaste _— me recordó. Quién diría que sólo había sido ayer cuando me había dicho que me quería... Y yo tenía razón, él sólo quería jugar conmigo. Bueno... yo también sabía como jugar.

— _claro que no_ — le respondí abrazándolo y hablándole al oído — _es más... te seguiré el juego_ — él se quedó sorprendido — Jacob ha de ser un grandioso novio — ahora fue su turno de gruñir y yo reí en su oído.

**Decimo cap… ¿Qué les pareció? La verdad espero que les guste. Estaba tan ocupada que se me había olvidado que hace dos días era jueves… lo lamento tratare de no ser tan impuntual la próxima vez!**

**Bueno… ¿acaso no les prometí algo sobre su vida alocada? Pues ya ven jejeje. Bueno ya saben que tienen que hacer ¿Me dejan reviews?**** Y además…**** ¿quien quiere abrazos estilo Emmett?**

**Los quiere y los ama... ****Wills****-Cullen-Swan. **

**Nos leemos la próxima semana, se cuidan mucho!**


	12. Chapter 11

**Ceguera Temporal**

**Summary: Ella causo el accidente, ahora tiene que vivir con las consecuencias…**

**Disclaimer: Los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer y la historia es completamente mía, Y TODA ELLA ESTÁ PROTEGIDA POR DERECHOS DE AUTOR BAJO EL CÓDIGO LEGAL: 1211242729751, por favor no intenten plagiarlo porque serán demandados en caso de realizar dicho acto. Espero que lo disfruten. Esta historia contiene escenas sexuales y lenguaje fuerte. Se recomienda solo a mayores de 18 años. Si eres menor, léelo bajo tu propio riesgo.**

**¡GRACIAS****POR****LOS****REVIEWS!****…¡LOS****ADORO!****¡LOS****AMO!****¡****Y espero ****más****! ****Jejeje.**

_Respondiendo anónimos…:_

_Alejandra: tuve que reeditarlo, era demasiado… pervertido. No se en que estaba pensando la verdad jajajaj. Y de nada, supongo jejeje ¿acaso no lo notaste demasiado… fuerte? En fin. Gracias por comentar nena!  
Nos leemos pronto!  
Un beso y un abrazo estilo Emm!_

**Chicas gracias por sus comentarios y su apoyo hacia mí y esta historia. Por desgracia para mí y para ustedes ya iniciaron mis clases :/ pero estaré actualizando cada semana, en este caso los caps los subiré entre el viernes y el sábado a más tardar pero de que tendrán sus capítulos, los tendrán.**

**Bienvenidas a las personas que me agregaron como favoritos y alertas y espero que siempre me sigan… sin más que decir: ¡que comience el espectáculo! ¡Y que lo disfruten!...**

**Les debo una disculpa. El capitulo anterior fue demasiado… fuerte por así decirlo. Pero ya lo reedité y si gustan lo pueden volver a leer, bueno le reedité ciertas partes pero el final y la llegada de Tanya quedo igual…**

**Edward POV**

— _¿Edward? — Victoria no pudo ocultar su desagrado hacia mi — cuando dijeron Cullen pensé que el que vendría era tú padre no tú — Bella apretó ni mano y luego la soltó._

— _¿y así se hace llamar profesional? — Se escuchaba muy enojada — él vino aquí para recibir su ayuda, no para que le recriminé el pasado..._

— _¿y tú eres...?_

— _Su enfermera — seguía escuchándose irritada._

— _bueno... enfermera, tú ni sabes lo que ha pasado aquí, ok. Este... Cerdo — sabía que me había señalado con el dedo — salió conmigo, me uso y luego se metió con mi prima — temía que Bella le creyera, aunque era verdad quería explicárselo yo mismo._

—_... No importa. Yo no busco nada con él —... — sólo lo ayudó en su ceguera y acudimos a usted pues dijeron que era la mejor pero sí no puede separar lo laboral de lo personal... — dejó la frase inconclusa y me tomo del brazo para irnos._

— _espera... diagnosticare su problema pero no podré atenderlos en el tratamiento. Yo... iré a áfrica a operará a un paciente — hasta yo podía escucharle la mentira y la patética escusa en su voz._

— _lo que sea, pero él tiene que recuperar su vista — me gustaba está Bella, la que no se dejaba de nadie y peleaba por los pobres..._

— _les asignare una nueva neuropsicologa. Ella trabaja en el piso de arriba y les atenderá la próxima semana — se escuchaba el sonido de la pluma, rasgando el papel — hablaré con ella después de está consulta. Aquí está su información, ha-habla con ella. Por favor siéntense — eso hicimos, Bella retiro la silla para que me sentara y luego hizo lo mismo con la de ella._

— _¿dime que no te haz metido con la otra neuropsicologa por favor? — Bella me hablo al oído mientras Victoria revisaba unos papeles._

— _Descuida, tampoco fui un mujeriego — le dije al oído y ella se estremeció, eso me hizo reír._

— _ajá, lo que dice victoria es muy distinto._

—_... luego te explicó — le volví a susurrar ya que victoria había carraspeado._

— _te mandare a hacer unos estudios para ver que tan dañado está el lóbulo occipital y de ahí... — se la pasó como media hora hablando y hablando de los distintos daños que pueden afectar o no, la recuperación de mi vista._

— _Ten por seguro que la próxima cita no vendremos contigo — dijo Bella tajantemente y yo sonreí — tú, camina — y me jaló._

_Fuimos con mi padre y le contamos todo, lo que había dicho Gerandy y Victoria. Él se escuchaba contento y estaba tan feliz que término abrazándome más fuerte de lo normal._

_Nos dijo que tomáramos su coche y así lo hicimos._

— _Ten cuidado — trate de bromear con ella — no quiero quedar paralitico también — ella no lo tomo muy bien ya que me golpeó en la cabeza — ¡auch! ¡Era broma!_

— _el golpe también — por el tonito de su voz diría que tenía una sonrisa grabada en los labios..._

Me desperté escuchando los murmullos de Bella. Otra vez estaba en el sofá, ¿que tenía ese sofá que no tuviera su cama? _- cama..._

Antes de que Tanya llegara estuvimos a punto de tener sexo. Mis sábanas tenían la prueba de que Bella me tenía más que loco. Lo que no sabía, era porque. Su forma de actuar era tan extraña y por lo que pude apreciar en la tarde, era toda una pervertida al igual que yo; pero no podía aprovecharme de ella, por más que mi cuerpo me gritara que tuviera sexo.

_- ¿uno se podía sentir atraído hacia alguien que jamás haya visto?_ No voy a mentir, su voz es tan dulce y tan sarcástica que atraía; nunca había escuchado la voz de una mujer como ella, y además, producía en mi ciertas reacciones que no podía ocultar, simplemente porque sí quería bajarme mi erección con agua helada, tenía que bañarme con la puerta abierta y el sólo pensamiento de creer que ella me estuviese viendo hacia que no surtiera efecto.

_- ¿podría ella sentirse atraída hacia un lisiado?_ Nunca había demostrado su desprecio hacia para mi, tampoco su agrado pero... _¿podría?_ Sonare arrogante y orgulloso pero, yo estoy más que bien. Cualquier mujer caía a mis pies y a mis encantos pero al parecer la señorita Isabella perver Swan no parecía caer ante mí.

— _Tú te lo buscaste..._ — murmuro en sueños. Era la primera vez que lo notaba... — _Edw..._ — mi corazón se aceleró cuando escuché mi nombre — _Edw... Eddy, Carlislito... Jakie... Mierda _— no pude evitar soltar una risita y un gruñido al mismo tiempo. Una cosa era que soñara conmigo, eso lo aceptaba de buen grado, pero que mi padre y Jacob estuvieran también, me producía... algo.

Escuché como se daba la vuelta. Sí era el sofá negro que tenía desde hace tres años; y era un poco más grande que el sofá de mi salita, ella terminaría por darse un buen golpe sí seguía dando vueltas.

Guiándome por su respiración, me acerque a ella.

— _Bella_ — extendí mi mano con cuidado. Todavía recordaba la vez que le había tocado los pechos... se sentían tan suaves y grandes. Ahora mismo me picaban las manos... — _Bella, ve a tú cama. Te vas a caer_ — recorrí cuidadosamente su costado pero ella se movió levemente y mi mano resbaló hasta su pecho —_... ¿Bella? _— _- Maldición -_ dije mentalmente _- es tan suave y tan grande como recuerdo -_ me golpee mentalmente por eso. Mi mano seguía pegada a su pecho.

— _mmm... _— se removió un segundo y su respiración cambio de pronto —_... ¿Edward? _— Susurro como niña quitita — _¿eres... eres tú?_

— _¡shhh...!_ — con mi otra mano toque con cuidado su cabeza pero me pase y le pique el ojo. Ella se rio dulcemente y todo mi ser se paro, desde mi corazón hasta... ya se imaginaran — _perdona... yo..._

— _tú no eres mi Edward. Mi Edward es un gruñón_ — me dio un vuelco el corazón al oírla llamarme suyo. _- ¿podía un corazón figurativamente muerto, volver a latir?_ Al parecer sí.

_- ¿podía uno enamorarse de alguien en tan poco tiempo?..._ No sabía como contestar — _aaarrgg_ — la imagine frunciendo el ceño pero por desgracia no podía ponerle rostro.

— _shhh, soy tú Edward_ — dije acariciando su cabeza — _necesito... moverte._

— _¿tratas de llevarme a algún lugar apartado, Edwardark?_ — me reí suavemente por el apodo. Todavía se oía adormilada pero no podía determinar sí era mentira o no.

— _sólo a tú cama _— con cuidado la senté — _vamos._

— _jajaj, esas son proposiciones fuertes_ — ella pasó sus brazos por mis hombros y se paro. Me reí de su comentario — _sí, tú eres Edwardark. Él Edward que yo conozco no se ríe mucho._

— _Es que no le das muchos motivos para reír_ — le dije en su oído y ella se estremeció. Con cuidado de no botarnos la lleve hasta su cama; estar a oscuras y llevar a otra persona era frustrante además de difícil. Llegamos a su cama y la senté — _listo, aquí no te caes_ — dije acomodándola como pude.

— _¿Edwardark...?_

— _¿sí...?_

— _¿te quedarías conmigo...?_ — Había una razón por la cual no debería de estar cerca de ella, pero no podía recordar — _¿lo harías...?_

— _Sólo hasta que te duermas_ — no escuché su respuesta. Me imagino que se le olvidó que yo no podía ver; en fin. Con cuidado rodee la cama; aunque me golpee una que otra vez, al llegar me acosté rígidamente a su lado.

— _gracias..._ — lo que no esperaba que hiciera fue darse la vuelta y dormirse en mi pecho. _- es un maldito mal sueño -_ me decía a mi mismo _- es un maldito y retorcido sueño. Ella no es así; ella en realidad te odia; tú no estas durmiendo con ella en estos momentos; tú estas en tú cama soñando... -_ el no poder ver lo hacia todo mil veces peor.

Estaba a punto de entrar en pánico cuando ella se acercó más, abrazándome más fuerte, y su cabeza la poso por debajo de mi mentón. _- esto es sólo un maldito sueño. Nadie se enamora de otra persona en tan poquísimo tiempo. Tú corazón está acelerado por el miedo, nada más... - _No se en que momento me quedé dormido. Me daba miedo no saber cuando estaba despierto y cuando no; cual era mi realidad y cual era la pesadilla. Apreté a Bella más cerca, ella levanto la cara y me plantó un beso en la mejilla.

— duerme... es sólo una pesadilla — _- eso no me ayuda mucho..._

.

— Eddy, buenos... ¡¿QUE DIABLOS ESTÁ OCURRIENDO AQUÍ...?! — una voz chillona provino desde el umbral. Bella se levanto de golpe y me golpeo en el proceso.

— ¡auch!

— ¡auch! ¡Oh, Edward lo lamento!... ¿Edward? — Ahora fue su turno de soltar un gritito — ¿que...? — _- sí estaba dormida -_ me dije mentalmente.

— zorra barata ¿que haces abrazaba así con mi novio? ¿Y en tú cama? — odiaba eso de Tanya. Odiaba su posesividad y celos bien justificados.

— ¿que...? — oí los pasos de Tanya acercarse así que me pare y me interpuse como pude entre ellas. Bella me apretaba fuertemente el brazo.

— Quítate Eddy — ella me abofeteo y me empujo, haciendo que pisara a Bella pero ella; aguantándose su dolor, pudo sostenernos a los dos.

— ¡Tanya! — Bramo mi padre y Carmen antes de que pudiera contestarle — ¿que pasa aquí?... ¡Quítate Jacob! — dijeron Carmen y mi padre a la vez.

— durmieron juntos, Carlislito. La sucia de tú enfermera sedujo y se acostó con Eddy — Bella me soltó y por más que quise detenerla ella se escapó de entre mis dedos. Escuché una sonora cachetada y todos se quedaron en silencio.

— a mi nadie me llama sucia. Y no se como diablos ese cabrón, perdón Carlisle, término en mi cama. Y quieres saber algo más, estaba soñando de lo rico antes de que tú y tú voz de pito vinieran a despertarme ¿que diablos pasa contigo, loca? ¿No sabes otra cosa que gritar? — estas escenas eran las que me decían que estaba soñando. Que esto no podía estar sucediendo en realidad.

Creo que fue Tanya la primera en salir del cuarto, seguida de Jacob, o de Carmen; mi padre salió después de unos segundos. Todavía no podía reconocer a quién le pertenecía el sonido de los pasos, sólo reconocía el de mi padre y los torpes de Bella. Carmen caminaba según su humor...

— ¿como di...antres termine en mi cama? ¿Y contigo? — pregunto molesta.

— yo... yo te traje. En el sofá te ibas a caer.

— ¿y tú? — se escuchaba lejana. Me concentre y escuché el sonido que hacían los cajones al abrirse.

— Me pediste que me quedará — dije encogiéndome de hombros.

— ¡ay, ajá! — Sus pasos se acercaron — ahora me dirás que hablo dormida — tomo mis manos y me puso algo, creo que ropa — es hora de tú baño. Estaré cerca — obedientemente deje que me llevara hasta al baño. Mientras me bañaba trataba de no pensar en la puerta abierta.

.

Después del _pequeño_ encuentro, _nótese el sarcasmo_, Carlisle nos llevó al hospital y Bella estuvo conmigo en todo momento, bueno salvo cuando Tanya venía de improviso, o cuando Jacob venía "a verme" pero se la pasaba hablando con ella…

**(NA: tratare de hacer esto de la ceguera lo más creíble posible, estuve investigando los posibles tratamientos y la verdad no me dicen mucho. Entremezclare las cosas que investigue pero por favor recuerden que solo escribo fantasía lo mas realista posible pero que no soy doctora :D ni mucho menos neuropsicologa jejeje)**

_**Flash back…**_

— _¿Edward Anthony Cullen Masen? — me llamo una enfermera y Bella me ayudo a pararme._

— _aquí_

— _síganme por favor. El doctor Gerandy los atenderá en unos minutos — caminamos por unos minutos y subimos un elevador para llegar al consultorio del doctor._

— _¡Edward, Bella que gusto volver a verlos! — Nos abrazó a los dos — ¡oh, Bella, niña cada vez mas guapa! — Carraspee para llamar su atención — ¡Edward cada vez mas… gruñón! — Bella y él se rieron — Chicos quiero que presten total atención — camino de vuelta a su silla y nosotros nos sentamos enfrente de él__— recuerdas lo que te dije Edward, de que tu ceguera es ocasionada por un daño cerebral en las áreas visuales primarias del lóbulo occipital — espero a que asintiera — bueno como te decía cuando sufriste el accidente chocaste muy fuerte __**esta***__ parte en el cabecero del asiento y eso causo el daño._

— _eso esta claro, continúe._

— _bueno. Los estudios que te realizare a continuación son para ver que tan dañado esa el lóbulo. Dices que puedes ver luces y eso esta bien hasta cierto punto — Bella soltó un respingo._

— _¿entonces esta mal? — dijo Bella preocupada y de nuevo le tome la mano._

— _no, pero hay que checar que no tenga coágulos en el cerebro. Eso puede llegar a obstruir las arterias y seria muy, muy probable que haya que operar — ahora fue turno de Bella para tranquilizarme — tendría que hacerte una tomografía computarizada para saber si no tienes coágulos o arterias tapadas._

— _me estas asustando, Gerandy — Carlisle apareció en ese momento y nos asusto a Bella y a mi._

— _siéntate Carlisle por favor que todavía no he dicho lo importante… — eso asusta a cualquiera._

_._

_Después de la explicación algo tétrica del doctor, me llevaron a una sala para tomarme las tomografías computarizadas. No dejaron pasar ni a mi padre ni a Bella._

_Si les soy sincero tenia mucho miedo. No quería que lo que tuviese fuese un tumor o algo peor; sabia que no debía de odiar a Bella pero ni no se hubiese metido en sentido contrario nada de esto estuviese pasando y en estos momentos estuviera a punto de casarme con Tanya…_

_._

_Me sentía mareado después de haber echo los exámenes así que me sacaron en silla de ruedas. Carlisle, Bella y yo íbamos conversando de todo y de nada cuando aparecieron Tanya y Jacob. Tanya me llevo "a pasear" mientras que Jacob se quedaba con Bella y con Carlisle._

- Jacob ha de ser un grandioso novio… -_ no dejaba de darme vueltas esa maldita frasecita de Bella _- Jacob ha de ser grandioso…

_**Fin del flash back…**_

14 de agosto, ¿Quién lo diría? Hace exactamente un mes que había perdido la vista, conocido a Bella, odiado a Bella, besado a Bella y empezado mi tratamiento.

Ya podía ver algo más que un simple destello, ahora veía como un tipo de sombras y podía ver uno que otro movimiento, si me concentraba.

A Bella no se lo había dicho porque me gustaba sentirla cerca, olerla y tocarla aunque ella ahora era mas lejana para mi que hace un mes… ¿Por qué? Por el simple hecho que de mi grande y maldita boca había salido que ella y Jacob eran novios, todo para conservarla y que Tanya no se pusiera celoso.

Mi bocota hizo que ella terminara yendo a los brazos de Jacob…

**Ya se. Muchas me odiaran por dejarla en garras de ese chucho. Muchas me dijeron que no lo hiciera pero… lo siento así va la histo en mi cabeza. Como les tengo dicho todo tiene un porque :D por favor no me manden a los Vulturi, les prometo que en el próximo cap tratare de ponerles el porqué de ellos y tratare de no ser tan impuntual jejeje bueno, bueno Decimo primer cap… ¿Qué les pareció? Bueno…, ya saben que tienen que hacer ¿Me dejan reviews?**  
**Los quiere y los ama... ****Wills****-Cullen-Swan. **

**Nos leemos la próxima semana, se cuidan mucho!**

**Esperen… no soy tan mala y además se lo merecen por esperarme. Aquí les dejo un adelanto…**

— _¡estas loca! ¡Ni siquiera lo conoces!..._

— _que te puedo decir, lo trate y me gusto. Es caballeroso, atento, educado y gracioso, claro además de guapo._

— _es solo un capricho. Él es mucho mas grande que tu._

— _¡¿y que?! _

— _¿como que y que? Estas… estas idiota. Tú, dile algo._

— _¿te amo? — dijo meloso, viéndola con ojos de borrego enamorado._

— _no esa clase de algo, idiota…_

**A ver quien adivina quienes son… ¿acaso tienen alguna duda?**

**Ahora si, nos leemos la próxima semana y prometo ser puntual.**


	13. Chapter 12

**Ceguera Temporal**

**Summary: Ella causo el accidente, ahora tiene que vivir con las consecuencias…**

**Disclaimer: Los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer y la historia es completamente mía, Y TODA ELLA ESTÁ PROTEGIDA POR DERECHOS DE AUTOR BAJO EL CÓDIGO LEGAL: 1211242729751, por favor no intenten plagiarlo porque serán demandados en caso de realizar dicho acto. Espero que lo disfruten. Esta historia contiene escenas sexuales y lenguaje fuerte. Se recomienda solo a mayores de 18 años. Si eres menor, léelo bajo tu propio riesgo.**

**¡GRACIAS****POR****LOS****REVIEWS!****…¡LOS****ADORO!****¡LOS****AMO!****¡****Y espero ****más****! ****Jejeje.**

_Respondiendo anónimos…:_

_No hay :(_

_Lulu, Alejandra, __Ash Whitlock… ¿Dónde están?_

**Chicas gracias por sus comentarios y su apoyo hacia mí y esta historia. Por desgracia para mí y para ustedes ya tengo clases :/ pero estaré actualizando cada semana, en este caso los caps los subiré entre el viernes y el sábado a más tardar pero de que tendrán sus capítulos, los tendrán.**

**Bienvenidas a las personas que me agregaron como favoritos y alertas y espero que siempre me sigan… sin más que decir: ¡que comience el espectáculo! ¡Y que lo disfruten!...**

**Bella POV**

— siéntate Carlisle por favor que todavía no he dicho lo importante… — dijo el doctor Gerandy; Edward me apretó la mano, y con razón, esas palabras asustan a cualquiera…

_._

Ver a Edward inmóvil mientras le tomaban su tomografía era raro; sentía... miedo, un miedo que se alojaba en mi pecho y de ahí no se movía. Era extraño.

— ¿te sientes bien?

— Sólo algo mareado — dijo Edward, tomándose la cabeza.

— ¿quieres que te cheque? — le pregunto Carlisle.

— de verdad estoy bien, papá. No es nada. Pero dime algo... ¿que dijo el doctor Gerandy?

— No dijo mucho — Carlisle hizo una muela que me preocupó — sólo que te estudiara a fondo. Hay algo que no le queda claro — Edward estaba inescrutable.

Doblábamos en un pasillo cuando nos topamos con las personas menos deseadas.

— ¡Eddy! — Tanya corrió hacia nosotros y beso a Edward en los labios — ¡hola, Carlislito! — mire a Carlislito con cara de "¿aceptas ese apodo ridículo?" él me miro apenado y se encogió de hombros mientras Tanya lo abrazaba.

— Bella — Jacob me separó de Edward "sutilmente" y me abrazo para hablarme al oído — ¿como está eso de que somos novios? — Tanya escogió ese preciso momento para voltear a vernos así que tuve que darme la vuelta en sus brazos...

— es sólo temporal... ahora suéltame — sisee, pisándole el pie fuertemente.

— ¿Edward es el que lo propuso? — Me dijo al oído mientras mirábamos como Tanya se lo llevaba; yo asentí — ¿estas de acuerdo...?

— ¡Jacob! — Gracias a Dios, Carlisle decidió interrumpir ese incómodo momento — ven aquí muchacho desvergonzado — lo tomo de la oreja y se la jaló. Jacob era más alto que él pero eso no importaba, Jacob puso el rabo entre las patas — me hablo tú directora está mañana... Discúlpanos Bella — dijo regalándome una sonrisa de lado — pero Jacob y yo tenemos mucho de que hablar. Hazme el favor de ir por Edward y llevarlo a casa — no me lo repitió dos veces; le di un beso en su mejilla y fui en busca de Edward.

.

— Se acaba de ir — dijo un enfermero a mis espaldas, asustándome. Era demasiado alto, más alto que el metro ochenta y ocho de Edward. Y guapo; sí... se podría decir que era guapo — ¿buscas al hijo del doctor Cullen? — yo asentí rápidamente. Tenía miedo de que Tanya se lo haya llevado — seguía un poco mareado así que la ayude a treparlo. Dijo que lo llevaría a tomar aire fresco.

— ¿dijo a donde? — él negó antes siquiera de que terminara — gracias — tomé el celular y le marque a Carlisle. El contesto al segundo timbrazo — Carlisle tenemos un problema...

.

Pensé que Victoria y Tanya eran muy extrañas pero me equivoqué, hay alguien todavía peor. Ángela Weber.

Les explicare porque...

_**Flash Back...**_

— _¿como es? — me susurro Edward enfrente de la doctora, ella sonrió por lo obvio que él había resultado; le di un codazo para que se alejara de mi._

— _pasen por favor — dijo guiñándome el ojo — siéntense ¿Díganme... Son novios? — Edward se puso rojo al igual que yo._

— _No, ¿porque lo pregunta doctora..._

— _¡oh, donde quedaron mis modales! — Le apretó la mano que Edward mantenía extendida — Doctora Ángela Weber a sus servicios — y luego me sacudió la mía — ¡oh, que manos tan suaves! — yo la mire extrañada._

— _Ve-venimos aquí por el caso de Edward — dije zafándome._

— _Oh sí, sí. Estoy enterada del asunto. El tratamiento para recuperar su vista ya está listo — me tendió un par de hojas y se puso a explicarme — revisé las tomografías con el Doctor Gerandy y el Doctor Cullen. Encontramos un pequeño coagulo en el lóbulo occipital pero llegamos a la conclusión de que no es demasiado grande para causar un daño peor — abrió su cajón derecho y revolvió el interior hasta dar con lo que buscaba — ¡aquí están! — dijo tendiéndome un frasco de pastillas_

— _¿y para que son? — dije viendo el frasco detenidamente._

— _son para deshacernos del coagulo. Esto hará todo el trabajo... mayormente — dijo encogiéndose de hombros — necesito hacer unos ejercicios contigo. Levántate, por favor — Edward obedeció al instante._

— _¿que clase de ejercicios, doctora?_

— _quiero ver sí puedes sin tus otros sentidos. Victoria me dijo que puedes ver luz ¿eso es cierto? — Edward asintió orgulloso — eso es bueno... — ella le tapó los oídos y le tapó la nariz para que sólo la siguiera con lo poco que veía; la siguiente media hora se la pasó yendo de un lado para otro, con Edward detrás, como perrito._

_Cada vez que la veía, ella me daba una sonrisa de oreja a oreja o me guiñaba el ojo. _-¿que se trae está?

_Ellos se reían o bromeaban mientras hacían los ejercicios y yo sólo me quedaba ahí sentada, viéndolos y aburriéndome más de lo normal._

_._

— _quiero que te tomes tus pastillas para deshacernos del coagulo. También quiero que estés haciendo los ejercicios._

— _Gracias doctora — Edward se levanto de su asiento y yo hice lo mismo._

— _muchas gracias, Ángela. Nos vemos pronto — ella me sonrió de lado y mientras me sacudía la mano, me acaricio el brazo con la otra... _-¿que diablos...?_ — nos vemos._

_Casi salí corriendo de ahí._

_Ya en el elevador Edward se rio libremente._

— _¿de que diablos te ríes?_

— _An-Angela, jajaja_

— _¿que con ella?_

— _Le-le, jajaja, le gustaste, jajaja — tuve que esforzarme para escucharlo claramente... _-¿que?

— _¿y tú como diablos sabes...? — el elevador se detuvo y Carlisle subió sin darse cuenta de nuestra presencia, ya que estaba concentrado en un expediente._

— _¿es mi papá? — me susurro Edward al oído._

— _¿tú quién crees que es sino? — Carlisle levanto la vista del documento y nos vio por unos segundos, volvió a bajar la vista y al segundo volvió a levantarla._

— _¡chicos que sorpresa! — Edward y yo no pudimos evitar reírnos — perdón, es que estaba leyendo el caso de la joven Shepard y me perdí — estaba sonrojado y así se veía más sexy que de costumbre. Ya pocos hombres se sonrojaban._

— _descuida papá... Ya que estas aquí — por su tonito sabía que era lo que iba a preguntar — ¿como está la novia de la doctora Weber?_

— _¿la que es Ginecóloga- obstetra? Bien, supongo. Fue trasladada al hospital de California el verano pasado. Según tengo entendido siguen en contacto... ¿porque la pregunta? — _-debió haber dicho eso antes-_ me queje mentalmente. Antes de que a Edward le diera por ser graciosito, le pegue disimuladamente en las costillas._

— _Po-por nada. Hoy me atendió, se veía triste... — mintió._

_Carlisle se vio sorprendido pero no dijo nada más que un simple "oh", luego todo se volvió incómodo. Cuando el elevador llegó a la planta baja, él se despidió de nosotros y siguió su camino, y nosotros el nuestro._

— _sí hubiese sido una apuesta, hubiese ganado. Jajaja_

_**Fin flash back...**_

—... Y tenemos planeado vivir juntos — Rosalie reventó mi burbuja.

—... ¿que?

— Diablos, Bella — se quejo — tendré que repetirte todo. Me canso, ¿sabes?

— perdona.

— te decía que Emmett es la persona que quiero para compartir mi vida. Todavía somos algo nuevo pero sé que él es el indicado. Me late —... Ahí me cayó el veinte.

— ¡¿Emmett?! — como si fuese conjuro de magia, él apareció de repente.

— ¿me llamabas? — Se coloco junto a Rosalie — hola nena acabo de llegar ¿aquí vives?

— No osito aquí vive mi hermana — él ni se sorprendió al verme.

—... ¡ESTAS LOCA! ¡Ni siquiera lo conoces!... — le llame la atención pero los dos solo se encogieron de hombros.

— que te puedo decir, lo trate y me gusto. Es caballeroso, atento, educado y gracioso, claro además de guapo — no dejaban de verse a los ojos y eso me puso más enferma.

— ¡es solo un capricho! ¡Él es mucho mas grande que tu! — objete.

— ¡¿y que?!

— ¿como que y que? Estas… estas idiota. Tú, dile algo.

— ¿te amo? — dijo meloso, viéndola con ojos de borrego enamorado.

— no esa clase de algo, idiota… — dije golpeándome la frente.

— ¿no te gusta? — Rosalie sabía como desarmarme con sus pucheros.

— Eres una niña, por dios — dije para que entrara en razón — ¿y tú? ¿No crees que eres demasiado grande para ella?

— ¿que son diez años? — pregunto Emmett encogiéndose de hombros.

— ¿que son diez años...? ¡Maldito idiota! A mi no podías besarme por una estúpida regla de no hermanitas... ¡ELLA ES MI HERMANITA! — grite desesperada.

— Pero a ella la amo, es verdad — para ese entonces ya respiraba apresuradamente y mis ojos ya estaban rojísimos por la ira.

— Tendrás que acéptalo — me dijo Rosalie; ahora estaba molesta, se le veía en la frente — tengo dieciocho, ya no soy tan niña. Y tú... — dijo golpeando el pecho de Emmett — me vas a explicar como estuvo eso de besar a mi hermana — antes de que pudiera contestar entro mi madre a la cocina.

— ¡oh, Bella aquí estas! — cruzó el umbral y me abrazo como lo había echo apenas verme en la puerta — no le arruines esto a tú hermanita, se ve feliz — me susurro al oído mientras me abrazaba. Rosalie y Emmett "discutían" aparte.

— ¡¿tú también?! ¡¿estas loca?! — por poco y me suelta una bofetada — ¡ella es una niña, mamá!

— Ya está grandecita y además Emmett es todo un caballero — _- sí sólo supieras... -_ replique mentalmente. Me levante molesta de mi asiento.

— Tú — dije empujando a Emmett lejos de mi hermanita. Lo saque de la cocina y lo peque a la pared — sí la haces llorar o la lastimas de algún modo, te cazare y pasarás el resto de tú vida en el hospital y sin poder orinar... Nunca — no teníamos hermanos que nos defendieran así, así que tenía que tomar ese papel. Emmett trago saliva ruidosamente — confío en que serás todo un caballero.

— _El mejor_ — dijo apenas en un susurro — _no me capes._

— No me busques — sonreí de oreja a oreja y él volvió a tragar saliva... Rosalie grito:

— ¡Isabella deja de asustarlo! — antes de que se le ocurriera venir y echarme a perder mi magnífico papel, me fui de ahí; mientras me alejada le hacia señas de que estaría vigilándolo.

— eso es saber dominar a un hombre... ¡me gusta! — Jacob decidió arruinar mi glorioso momento con su presencia.

— ¿ahora que quieres?

— nada. Tanya anda cerca y vine a salvarte el empleo — dijo orgulloso, como sí eso fuera el mayor acto heroico jamás logrado... Patético.

— puedo sola con Tanya, gracias — dije sarcásticamente, haciéndolo a un lado para que pudiera pasar. Tanya apareció de pronto.

— … ¡Robert Pattinson! — grite cerrando los ojos por unos momentos y luego los abrí, desilusionada.

— ¿Jakie que se fuma tu novia estos días? — me vio como sí fuese el bicho más raro que hubiese visto en su vida.

— Nada Barbie pero al parecer nombro personas y aparecen como por arte de magia, y quería intentarlo con alguien que sí apreciara — ella rodó los ojos y yo hice lo mismo — aún lado, voy a pasar — y la empuje.

.

— ¿que acaso soy mago? — dijo Edward en voz alta apenas entre.

— ¿a ti también se te aparecen personas? — Él asintió sonriendo — bienvenido al club — cerré la puerta de golpe — sigo preguntándome como es que sabes que soy yo.

— Por tus pasos, son demasiado torpes y reconocibles — fui al armario para dejar mi chaqueta — ¿ya se fue tú familia?

— sip. Mi madre dice que gusto en conocerte... de nuevo. Mi hermana sólo vino a fastidiarme el resto de la semana.

— ¿rompió algo de tú habitación? — yo reí por su ocurrencia y me fui a sentar en su cama, donde él estaba. Después de dos semanas tratándonos y ayudándolo con sus ejercicios, al fin había progresos; ahora se podía decir que éramos muy amigos... de esos amigos extraños que se comportan extraño.

— nop. Trajo a su nuevo novio para que lo conociera... ¿te acuerdas de Emmett, el que te conté que conocí cuando salí con Alice? — Él asintió, divertido — bueno, ese animalejo es su novio y ya quiere irse a vivir con él, y lo peor, mi madre lo aprueba... ¿que diablos le pasa? ¡Por dios, sólo tiene 18, es una niña! ¡Emmett jugara con ella! — me desahogue.

— ¿y sí el de verdad la quiere?

— llevan saliendo dos semanas. Se conocieron mientras los dos iban al cine con sus, ahora, ex parejas ¡¿por dios?! ¡Eso no es amor... es lujuria, vil deseo carnal! ¡SEXO! — Edward se rio de mi.

— jajaja, suenas como mi abuelita, jajaja, tranquila. Déjala ser — lo golpe en el hombro — ¡auch!

— ¿y sí resulta embarazada y él se va? ¿Y sí la golpea? ¿Y si la mata? ¿Y si se la come? ¿Y sí... — no podía seguir pensando lo peor...

— ¿y sí la viola? ¿Y sí la maltrata? ¿Y sí no le da de comer? — Dijo imitando mi voz — ¡Dios, Bella contrólate! Ella estará bien — fue subiendo su mano por todo mi brazo, subiendo por mi cuello hasta posarlo en mi mejilla — ella estará bien — se fue acercando lentamente.

— Tú no puedes saber eso, simplemente porque tú no conoces a ninguno de los dos — estaba perdida en sus labios, que se acercaban, y en su mirada, verde como el esmeralda.

— Tienes que confiar... — me beso tiernamente al principio pero luego fue subiendo de intensidad.

Ahora saben a que me refiero cuando digo amigos extraños... ¡nos besábamos cada que podíamos!

— _Ed..._

— _Shhh_ — dijo separándose apenas de mis labios — _no arruines el momento_ — y volvió a besarme...

— ¡Ed...! — Edward y yo nos separamos de un brinco — ¡¿que están haciendo?! — Carmen entro corriendo y cerro la puerta con seguro — ¿que tal sí entraba Tanya? ¿O Jacob? — yo me encogí de hombros.

— a mi me da igual, Jacob ni me va, ni me viene y Tanya... Tanya me vale ve... — Edward me tapó la boca con la mano y me susurro un no en el oído — cacahuate, me vale cacahuate — gruñí.

— bueno, dejen de hacer eso. Edward son las seis, báñate; Bella, Edward se va a bañar, largo — le fruncí el ceño y le gruñí.

— puedes entrar para ayudarme a vestirme sí quieres cariño — dijo guiñándome el ojo y Carmen rodó los ojos. Antes de salir le di un pequeño beso en los labios, que él me devolvió. Al pasar junto a Carmen, ella me pellizcó una nalga.

— ¡hey!

.

— buenas tardes, Carmen — dije dándole un beso en la mejilla.

— buenas tardes ¿de donde vienes?

— De ver a mi familia — dije, dándole una sonrisa sincera — ¿que hay para comer?

— albóndigas... ¿chica porque ese cambio drástico? — pregunto sonriendo y deteniéndome por los hombros mientras daba vueltas por la cocina.

— ¿no sabías? ¡Tanya no ha vuelto desde el sábado pasado!

— ¿ya pasó una semana? — pregunto con falsa preocupación y las dos nos reímos, cómplices. Me toque la punta de la nariz; afirmando.

— Me iré al cuarto — tomé una manzana de la mesa y la mordí con ganas —sif me nefechitas, ya shafes griftas — ella negó sonriendo y me dijo que me largara con la mano.

...

—... _Y la quiero_ — quería ver sí Edward adivinaba está vez quién era sin escuchar mis torpes pasos. Me pegue más a la puerta — _pasa más tiempo conmigo que la otra. ¿Que diablos tiene mi padre que a todas atrae?_ — _-¿sigues dudando de mi_? — _no le he preguntado a mi padre porque no quiero más problemas pero ella me lo ha insinuado cada que puede ¿que no puede ver que estoy jugando con ella? ¿Que no me interesa, realmente?_

— _Entonces..._ — Jacob carraspeo — _¿me la puedo quedar?_ — _- hablan de mi, como si no estuviera –_ pensé, ofendida. _- ¿Qué se cree Edward? ¿Qué puede jugar conmigo? Ah no, eso no. A mi no me ve la cara, no señor. A este juego se puede jugar de a dos…_ — _la tuya no me hace caso por mas que lo intento. Al parecer solo tiene ojos para ti_ — _- ¿acaso no es obvio que la Barbie solo respira para Edward? –_ pensé furiosa.

— _por mi, quédatela pero no te resulta algo… ¿boba?_ — _- ¿boba…?_

— _que va, ella me sirve para lo que necesito, si me entiendes ¿verdad, men? _— me los imagine dándose codazos por sus insinuaciones mas que obvias… hombres.

— _solo no la lastimes, o yo te hare pagar_ — _- oh que considerado… pedazo de idiota._

Escuche unos pasos acercarse y no me quedo remedio que hacer como que apenas estaba llegando.

— ¡Bella que sorpresa, cariño!

— ¡Jake! — me tire a sus brazos pero él no se lo esperaba así que casi nos caemos los dos. Lo bese en la mejilla — vine a decirles que el almuerzo esta casi listo — mire a Edward, que fruncía el ceño — Jake… ¿te gustaría salir esta noche? Tengo ganas de bailar y mis amigas están ocupadas ¿puedes?

— cla-claro pero…

— Gracias — dije efusivamente y le volví a dar un beso — necesito cambiarme. Nos vemos en unos momentos — él salió desconcertado del cuarto.

—… ¿Bella? — Edward trato de acercarse a mí pero no quería que lo hiciera, no quería que me sintiera llorar.

— ahora no puedo, Edward. Después

— no, ahora ¿Qué tienes? — por mas que lo esquivaba él me seguía a su paso — ¿Qué tienes?

— ¡nada! ¡Ok, nada! ¡Me puedes dejar en paz!

— yo… escuchaste algo…

— si, ok y ganaste, ok, ganaste — las lagrimas salían de poco en poco — ¿querías hacerme pagar por dejarte ciego accidentalmente? ¡Lo lograste!

— ¿Bella?

— Te pediría que te largues pero no puedo — Carmen entro en ese momento — quédate con él, yo… — salí corriendo de ahí, sin mirar atrás aunque escuche a Carmen, a Jacob y a Edward gritar…

.

Salimos, Jacob y yo como había dicho, pero no salimos solos. Le pedí a una amiga, Leah, que nos acompañara con su novio, Sam; quería que Edward pagara, no que terminara borracha y violada… aunque lo primero si sucedió.

Entre Sam y Jacob tuvieron que subirme al auto y a mi cama… bueno, eso dice Leah…

_**Flash back estilo borracho…**_

— _¡otra, camaremo, deme otr-tra! — aporreé el vaso de cerveza._

— _¡Bella, basta! ¿Te tienes? ¿Qué le pasa? — Leah… Leah tenía una voz muy chillona._

— _no lo se — Jacob se escuchaba lejano…_

— _¿Qué estas diciendo, perrrrrro?_

— _¡Bella! — Dijeron todos a coro, asustados — Sam, vámonos. Bella ya esta mas que tomada — Jacob me tomo del brazo y yo me zafe como pude._

— _shueltameeee. Sho no esh, hip, toy tomada… tfu mama es la que estfa tomada, hip, sho estoy perrrrfec-tramente…_

— _llévenla al coche. Peda o no, la voy a matar…_

_**Fin del flash back estilo borracho…**_

Eso es todo lo que recuerdo. Ni siquiera se si Carlisle me vio, o si Edward dijo algo o no. solo recuerdo haberme tirado en mi cama, con ayuda de Jacob. Después de eso todo se volvió negro…

Al día siguiente Leah me llamo, muy enojada por cierto, recriminándome todo lo que le había dicho y preguntándome porque rayos estaba de ese modo. Claro que le dije que lo sentía y me hice a la pendeja diciéndole que había quedado así por no haber comido nada, que en parte era cierto. Ella no se lo creyó pero dijo que lo aceptaba por ahora.

Gracias a Dios, Carlisle no estaba esa noche y Edward estaba profundamente dormido cuando mi escandalosa perver había regresado a casa, anoche.

Jacob se porto muy bien hoy y eso me hizo sentir mas miserable. Le pedí perdón pero él se notaba chiviado. A Edward no lo vi el resto de la semana; bueno solo jueves y viernes porque el sábado nos tocaba cita con la doctora Ángela…

Para comenzar mi semana apareció Tanya, más bronceada que nunca, y lo primero que hizo fue ir con Edward y encerrarse por horas. Yo no sentía celos, para nada…

**Chiveado: **_**es cuando una persona esta apenada y/o molesta. Creo que es una palabra mexicana, creo, jejeje.**_

**Perdón por la tardanza, pero la tarea me tiene muy ocupada. Aunque no sea puntual les prometo subir cap… bueno, Decimo segundo cap… ¿Qué les pareció? Bien, ya saben que tienen que hacer ¿Me dejan reviews?**  
**Los quiere y los ama... ****Wills****-Cullen-Swan. **

**Nos leemos la próxima semana, se cuidan mucho!**

**Esperen… ¿y si hacemos un trato? Si me atraso un día, como este cap y el anterior, les subiré un adelanto, ¿vale? Bueno… Aquí les dejo un adelanto…**

— _Bella, un hombre ha venido a verte — Carmen estaba mas que extasiada por la llegada del hombre misterioso._

— _¿Quién es? — preguntaron Edward y Jacob a la vez. Tanya y yo rodamos los ojos._

— _Dile que en un momento estoy con él — no se lo repetí dos veces; Carmen salió volando del cuarto — ahora vuelvo — a Tanya como siempre, le dio igual; Jacob asintió, molesto, y Edward hizo lo mismo._

_Conforme bajaba las escaleras se podía escuchar mas clara la voz del hombre ahora no tan misterioso. Sonaba coqueto, típico de él, nunca iba a cambiar…_

**¿Quién será?... nos vemos en el próximo capitulo.**

**Besos y abrazos estilo Emmett para todas…**


	14. Chapter 13

**Ceguera Temporal**

**Summary: Ella causo el accidente, ahora tiene que vivir con las consecuencias…**

**Disclaimer: Los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer y la historia es completamente mía, Y TODA ELLA ESTÁ PROTEGIDA POR DERECHOS DE AUTOR BAJO EL CÓDIGO LEGAL: 1211242729751, por favor no intenten plagiarlo porque serán demandados en caso de realizar dicho acto. Espero que lo disfruten. Esta historia contiene escenas sexuales y lenguaje fuerte. Se recomienda solo a mayores de 18 años. Si eres menor, léelo bajo tu propio riesgo.**

**¡GRACIAS ****POR ****LOS ****REVIEWS!**** ¡LLEGAMOS A LOS 100! ¡LOS AMO!**** ¡LOS ****ADORO! ****¡LOS ****AMO!****¡ ****GRACIAS!**

_Respondiendo anónimos…:_

_Alejandra: gracias por tu comentario! Edward es un desvergonzado jajaja no le importa tener a Tanya en la casa y estarse besuqueando con Bella, es mas, espera con ansias a que los descubra para que ella se vaya, Bella ni sabe a lo que esta jugando, a ella solo le importa Edward y va a hacer de todo para quedárselo por que en verdad lo amo, aunque no este consiente todavía de eso.  
Ella se dejo llevar por las palabras de Edward y pues por eso se molesto pero… bueno ya pronto veras :D  
yo soluciono todo en un capitulo jajajaja espero que te guste este cap.  
nos leemos pronto!  
Besos y abrazos estilo Emmett!_

_Ash Whitlock: jajajaja oooh, acertaste! Jajajaja no te preocupes, yo también tengo tarea y esas cosas que quitan tiempo valioso jejeje. Gracias por tu comentario nena!  
Nos leemos pronto!  
Besos y abrazos estilo Emm! :D_

**Chicas gracias por sus comentarios y su apoyo hacia mí y esta historia. Como sabrán ya tengo clases pero estaré actualizando cada semana, en este caso los caps los subiré entre el viernes y el sábado a más tardar pero de que tendrán sus capítulos, los tendrán.**

**Bienvenidas a las personas que me agregaron como favoritos y alertas y espero que siempre me sigan… sin más que decir: ¡QUE COMIENCE EL ESPECTÁCULO! ¡Y QUE LO DISFRUTEN!...**

**Bella POV**

Ya había pasado una semana desde que ya no le hablaba a Edward. Sabía que era una idiotez de niña inmadura, y además estar lejos de él me enfermaba, me hacia sentir... mal.

_- ¿porque diablos no le hablas? ¿Que más da que te llamen puta una vez más? -_ me decía a mi misma y la respuesta siempre era la misma _- yo no nací para ser el juguete de ningún hombre. Charlie no me creció así -_ así que técnicamente el orgullo no me dejaba acercarme a él, aunque... ¡Dios mío, pasaba más tiempo con él que con Carlisle!, como para que diga que andaba detrás de su padre... de nuevo, ¡y nada más y nada menos que a Jacob!... Además de regalarme.

Lo que no entendía, y me tenía desesperada, era que él se molestaba cuando andaba con Jacob ¿acaso no era eso lo que quería? ¿Deshacerse de mí? ¿Que Jacob ganara?

La verdad, estaba más dolida que molesta y a veces me ponía a pensar ¿que rayos le pasaba? Antes de que él dijera esas cosas; besarnos era tan rico como emocionante, y ahora, me sentía confundida ante él y ante sus palabras.

Lo que más extrañaba era pasar tiempo con él, _- ¿estaría enamorándome, o ya estaba enamorada? -_ sólo de pensarlo, mis manos sudaban y mi corazón palpitaba como loco _- no, eso no puede ser posible... Nadie se enamora de otra persona tan rápido ¿o sí?_

Mi trabajo era ayudarlo, nada más; en las mañanas lo ayudaba a ir a desayunar, le daba sus medicamentos y lo llevaba a su cuarto; mientras él escuchaba su música, yo me quedaba leyendo un libro; aunque siempre terminaba dejándolo a un lado pues estaba más concentrada en él que en la lectura, pero sólo por que me importaba...

Las tardes que pasábamos juntos; mayormente cuando ni Tanya, ni Jacob estaban, eran... divertidas. Verlo bañarse era mi parte favorita y ahora me sentía rara al no tenerlo cerca, pero no quería admitir que estaba enamorada, o que me gustaba, ya que sería duro, para los dos...

—... ¡Bella! — El grito desesperado de Edward me regreso a la realidad — ¡ayúdame! — corrí; milagrosamente no me caí, y al llegar al baño vi que él estaba tirado.

— ¡oh, Dios! ¡Edward! — Con su ayuda logré pararlo — sostente... ¿que pasó? — él no dijo nada mientras me tomaba de los hombros para andar y yo por ahora lo deje pasar.

Estaba todo mojado así que lo senté en el sofá; él tenía la vista hacia abajo. _- ¡a la mierda el enojo! ¡Ya pasó mucho tiempo! - _le tomé el rostro y lo subí hasta mi altura.

— ¿que tienes? ¿Porque te caíste? — Mientras le hablaba pasaba mi mano por sus cabellos para tranquilizarlo — ¿Edward...?

— no lo se — dijo apenado — no te puedo decir sí me maree o no, sólo me sentí caer. Fue lo más extraño y doloroso que haya vivido — trato de sonreír pero no pudo — Bella, yo...

— Calla — dije tiernamente mientras seguía acariciando su cabeza, no quería oír nada de eso por ahora — ya no importa...

— Pero yo... — Edward trago saliva — no es lo que tú crees, yo... — grite al ver mi mano llena de sangre _- ¡Dios... Mío!_

— ¿que tienes? ¿Que pasó? — dijo alarmado.

— ¡e-estas sang-grando!... No te muevas, ahora vuelvo — salí del cuarto y busque como loca la maleta que Carlisle siempre dejaba en casa _- no llores, él no tiene nada malo. No se va a morir -_ me decía mentalmente pero aun así las lágrimas no dejaban de correr por mis ojos _- no le pasó nada, la cabeza siempre sangra mucho..._

— ¿es mucha sangre? — me pregunto apenas entre por la puerta; se veía realmente asustado y eso no me ayudaba en nada — ¿... Bella?

— tranquilo, yo... tratare de curarte — abrí como pude el maletín pero no sabía que hacer — ... mejor vamos con tú padre — dije después de ver que era inútil; no sabía que hacer en estos casos — mientras toma, usa esto para detener el sangrado — le tendí un trapo y me pare del sofá; ahí caí en cuenta de algo... — Edward... primero tenemos que vestirte — él se echo a reír pero no se sí porque mi comentario le resultó gracioso o por que los nervios no lo dejaban hacer otra cosa.

— preciosa... ¿me vistes o me sostienes el trapito? — él media uno ochenta y ocho, yo apenas y llegaba al uno setenta...

— te visto... Pero nada de perversiones — _- mira quién lo dice -_ escuché a la perver hablar. Él se rio de nuevo.

Busque sus boxers, una camisa de botones y unos pantalones; lo más difícil fue ponerle los boxers, los pantalones y la camisa; lo prefería desnudo... pero ahora no estaba para pensar eso.

— Vamos — dije tomándolo de la mano para levantarlo pero él no se levanto, al contrario, puso fuerza — ¿que tienes?

—... miedo — lo mire detenidamente y vi su frente, que estaba poblada de sudor, y estaba más pálido de lo normal. Hice lo que llevaba días queriendo hacer; besarlo.

—_... Estarás bien _— dije pegando mi frente a la suya — _Carlisle va a curarte, es sólo una heridita, estarás bien_ — volví a darle un beso. Sus labios sabían a miel — ahora vamos.

Carmen fue la primera en gritar al ver a Edward con un trapo lleno de sangre en la cabeza; Jacob salió del baño, con una toalla envuelta en la cintura, al escuchar el grito; Tanya, como siempre, no estaba cuando se le necesitaba.

— ¡las llave! — le grite a Carmen para que reaccionara; ella corrió asustada a buscarlas — llama a Carlisle, dile que vamos para allá — Jacob salió corriendo también —… gracias — le dije a Carmen cuando apareció de nuevo; estaba más pálida de lo normal. Jacob me ayudo a meterlo al auto y fui lo más rápido que pude al hospital; Carlisle ya nos estaba esperando en la entrada.

.

— repítemelo ¿como te lo hiciste? — Edward tenía apretada mi mano mientras Carlisle terminaba de costurar y le ponía una pequeña venda en la cabeza.

— me golpe con el borde del retrete, creo — Edward se veía realmente estrenado, Carlisle dejó las tijeras y la aguja a un lado — listo, ¿como te sientes?

— no lo se, mareado, quizás — Edward se escogió de hombros mientras hablaba, restándole importancia — por cierto no escuché gritos ¿donde está Tanya?

— ¡¿Tanya?! — Carlisle se veía confundido — no ha vuelto desde la semana pasada. Jessica volvió antes de terminar el mes.

— no sabía que trabajaba contigo — dije falsamente; la vida de ella me traía sin cuidado.

— Ella insistió — Carlisle se veía cansado — pero nadie es tan eficiente como tú... _no le digas a Jessica_ — me susurro y los dos nos reímos.

.

— ¿donde estabas Eddy? — Tanya zapateaba el suelo a un ritmo exagerado — ¿y que hacías con está? — me señaló feo pero ya me daba igual, estaba más que acostumbrada a su forma idiota de ser.

— ¿que acaso no vez mi cabeza? ¿No notas algo raro? — Edward no le dio tiempo a contestar, pasó por su lado y yo me quedé asombrada — ven Bella — dijo tendiéndome su mano; Tanya se quedó con la boca abierta del asombro y yo pase a su lado con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

— jajaj _¿y que pasó con el amor? _— le susurre al oído.

—... no molestes, me duele la cabeza — dijo desviándome del tema. Me quedé callada del enojo.

.

Suspendimos, tres días, los ejercicios porque Edward sentía un intenso dolor de cabeza cada vez que llevábamos como media hora. Carlisle y Ángela decían que era por la herida que todavía la tenía reciente; Edward se veía realmente preocupado.

.

Jacob y Tanya estaban jugando un juego de mesa mientras yo le leía el periódico a Edward, cuando apareció Carmen.

— Bella, un hombre muy guapo ha venido a verte — Carmen se veía acalorada y estaba mas que extasiada por la llegada del hombre misterioso.

— ¿Quién es? — preguntaron Edward y Jacob a la vez. Tanya y yo rodamos los ojos.

— Dile que en un momento estoy con él — no se lo repetí dos veces; Carmen salió volando del cuarto — ahora vuelvo. No te muevas — Edward asintió, ceñudo, y se acostó a escuchar música.

Conforme bajaba las escaleras se podía escuchar mas clara la voz del hombre ahora no tan misterioso. Sonaba coqueto, típico de él, nunca iba a cambiar...

— y linda como usted... ¡Reina Isabella! — Mi padre inmediatamente dejó de prestarle atención a Carmen al verme, se incorporó de su asiento e hizo una graciosa reverencia — se me había olvidado que tenía que pedir audiencia — dijo abrazándome y yo le devolví el abrazo, aún más fuerte.

— papá... ¿que haces aquí?— dije guiándolo de nuevo hacia el sofá.

— Acabó de llegar de Indonesia — oí un suspiro proveniente de Carmen pero mi padre al parecer no la escucho — y tu madre me dijo que trabajabas para un tal Carlisle Cullen — dijo algo molesto — ¿como es que te dejó ir así, sin más? ¡Y tú...! ¡Ni siquiera pudiste echarme una llamadita o un sólo mensaje para decirme que ya no vivías en mi casa! — me "regaño"

— Es que todo fue tan rápido; el accidente, la recuperación, el trabajo... — dije en un suspiro.

— Sí, tú madre me contó sobre el accidente — Charlie suspiro algo triste y me abrazo — pero gracias a Dios estas bien — me beso la coronilla y me soltó — ¿como te está yendo? ¿Cuanto tiempo llevas aquí?

— pues bien, supongo. Al principio fue muy difícil, Edward estaba muy enojado y triste y se pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo encerrado en sí mismo, pero logré hacer que al menos saliera de su cuarto — él asintió pensativo — no llevó mucho tiempo, apenas unos... ¿que? ¿Dos meses, Carmen? — Dije viendo a Carmen pero ella no me prestaba atención a mi... sino que contemplaba bobamente a mi padre — ahm... Mamá y Rose me vienen a ver casi cada fin de semana. Pero no hablemos de mí ¿cuanto tiempo te vas a quedar, papi? — decirle "papi" era un alivio para mi alma, no sabía cuando iba a ser la última vez que se lo dijera.

De chica lloraba todas las noches cuando él se iba con los marines a la guerra o a donde se le solicitara y pasaban meses antes de que lo volviera a ver. Era un alivio para mi alma verlo cruzar la puerta de la casa con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja en los labios y extendiéndome los brazos.

Yo me parezco más a él que a René; ella es rubia y sensual al igual que Rose, y yo era más rebelde y tenía el cabello castaño como mi padre.

— estaré aquí seis meses y luego tendré que irme; me necesitan en las tropas de Irak pero no es nada urgente — no quería pensar seriamente en eso así que conversamos de otras cosas y cuando Carlisle llegó se lo presente.

— ¿así que usted es el famosísimo Carlisle Cullen? Es un placer conocerlo — Charlie le tendió la mano pero Carlisle prefirió abrazarlo, mi padre quedó atónito — gra-gracias, supongo.

— su hija, es un amor — me miro por un momento y luego frunció el ceño — pero nunca me dijo que estabas vivo — Charlie me miro y le di mi mejor cara de "sorry" y los dos hombres se rieron de mi — bueno Charlie gusto en conocerte — Carlisle se volteó a verme con una sonrisa en los labios — dile a Sea que cocine para tres personas más — yo asentí feliz — Charlie, te invitó a ti y a tú familia a cenar está noche ¿que dices? — mi padre asintió y yo salí en busca de Sea, muy muy feliz.

.

— _Me gustaría ver como es tú padre_ — me susurro Edward al oído y me puse roja al ver la mirada inquisitiva de mi padre — _para poner en revolución las hormonas de Carmen debe de ser muy guapo_ — le di un pequeño golpe con mi codo y él rio con ganas.

La cena transcurrió lo más tranquila, linda y en paz posible. Carlisle se portó como todo un buen anfitrión, mi padre y mi madre conversaban aparte y Rose, Rose era tan obvia que me daban ganas de patearla por estar poniéndome en evidencia. Lo mejor de todo fue que Jacob y Tanya no estaban, bueno sí pero no; estaban encerrados cada quién en su cuarto...

— Carlisle, te confío a mi hija — dijo Charlie como despedida; apretó la mano de Carlisle, amistosamente y los dos se sonrieron — nos vemos luego — Carlisle lo volvió a abrazar y Charlie se sonrojo; él no estaba acostumbrado al afecto masculino.

— La cuidaré como sí fuese mi hija — Charlie asintió y me abrazo.

— Cuídate — mi mamá y Rose hicieron lo mismo; a la única que le di un golpe de despedida fue a mi hermanita adorada.

La mañana siguiente transcurrió de lo más normal; vi que Edward se bañara con cuidado, mi parte favorita del día y alguien pregunta, y también lo lleve a desayunar. Carlisle ya se había ido así que nos tocó desayunar a los cuatro juntos, la tarde fue de lo más tranquila pero ya en la noche...

— Carlislito, Eddy a pasado mucho tiempo encerrado y me gustaría tener tú permiso para salir con él, que le de el aire, que... disfrute otras cosas — lo último lo dijo acomodándose sus pechugas de silicón — ¿que dices?

— ¿estas de humor para salir? — le pregunto Carlisle a Edward y él se encogió de hombros.

— Siempre que Bella venga conmigo no le veo el problema — yo me ruborice instantáneamente al sentir la mirada de todos a mi alrededor. Carmen y Carlisle tenían una sonrisa que no podían ocultar.

Antes de que pudiera contestar sí o no, ella me interrumpió.

— ¿ella? ¿Porque todo ella?

— ¿Tanya que edad tienes? Deja los pucheros para las bebes más chicas que tú — todos se aguantaron la risa — acepta la realidad cariño; yo iré a donde Edward vaya.

— ya veremos por cuanto tiempo — se levanto de la silla y se fue a su cuarto.

.

— ¿qui-quieres bailar? — Jacob se acercó a mi oído porque la música estaba demasiado fuerte como para conversar sin gritar — no te molestare, lo prometo — llevaba haciendo lo mismo desde que lo había llamado perro; ponía su cara de "yo no tengo a nadie que me entienda" y por más que no quería caer, caía.

— Sólo una canción — le tomé la mano que me había tendido y nos fuimos a la pista; Edward y la Barbie hicieron lo mismo poco después.

.

—... _Y estas muy bella por cierto ¿ya te lo había dicho?_ — Jacob me susurro al oído mientras me pegaba más a él; hasta ahora no me había fijado que me estaba alejando de Edward.

— Dijiste que no me molestarías — dije separándome de él bruscamente, buscando a Edward con la mirada. Cuando no los vi, empuje a Jake lo más fuerte que pude — ¡¿donde están?! ¡¿A donde carajos se lo llevó?! — él me regalo una sonrisa cínica.

— ¿de que hablas? — antes de que volviera a tomarme, salí de ahí y me fui al baño de damas; nada, entrar al de hombres fue una aventura pero no había rastro de ninguno de los dos.

Ya me estaba desesperando cuando vi los privados que eran custodiados por un gorila enorme; me acerque aparentando seguridad.

— ¿a donde? — el gorila puso su manaza encima de la mía cuando intentaba quitar la cadena.

—... Mi novio está ahí dentro — él arqueo una ceja — y quiero entrar — dije como sí fuera lo obvio.

— Cariño te seré sincero — dijo cruzándose de brazos — nunca te he visto salir o entrar con alguien y sí tú novio está ahí adentro... — lo dejó en suspenso mientras hacia un gesto con su mano — puf, ya hay problemas para él — me miro de arriba hacia abajo — y debe ser tonto porque yo no te engañaría por nada del mundo.

—... gracias — dije haciéndome la sensual, o lo más sensual que podría hacerme — pero está es la cuestión: sí, mi novio está ahí adentro pero no porque quiera sino porque se lo llevaron. Él, él está ciego y yo fui por algo para beber entonces mi... prima la zorra se lo llevó; la conozco, me lo ha hecho antes — él no se creía mis palabras — ¿dígame cuanto quiere para dejarme entrar? — sonrió maquiavélicamente al escuchar mi propuesta.

— cien dólares, y sí hacen escándalo los saco a patadas — le di el dinero y él levanto la cadena — nada de pleitos hermosura.

Ir de privado en privado, viendo a las personas tener sexo, y sin poder encontrar a Edward me estaba desesperando.

Me quedaban tres puertas y tomé la de en medio. Gracias a Dios ahí estaba Edward pero estaba sin camisa y Tanya estaba a punto de bajarle el pantalón para hacerle una... una mamada.

— ¡de eso nada! — dije saliendo de mi asombro y tomándola por los pelos — ¡aléjate de él! — Edward se incorporó; sus pupilas estaban dilatadas y se me quedaba mirando fijamente — ¿que diablos le haz hecho? — sabía que estaba drogado, conocía muy bien los efectos que causaban. Él extendió una mano hacia mí y me llamó, apenas un susurro — ¿cuanto le echaste, idiota?

— n-no mucho, apenas un sobrecito.

— ¡tú estas idiota de verdad! ¡Lo puedes matar! — lo volví a vestir decentemente y trate de llevármelo, pero él era puro peso muerto y yo no tenia tanta adrenalina como la vez anterior. Tanya, asustada, me ayudó a pararlo y entre las dos nos lo llevamos a la salida. El gorila se rio de mi, pero yo me reiré más cuando intenté cambiar ese billete falso.

Intente localizar a Jacob pero ni sus luces; ya me encargaría de él después.

Subimos a Edward al auto; yo maneje porque la señorita "tengo chofer en mi casa" no sabe manejar.

.

— Toma tus cosas y lárgate de aquí — le dije cuando dejamos a Edward en la cama — le diré a Carlisle que tenías algo urgente que hacer, pero ya no quiero verte aquí.

— yo...

— empaca ahora mismo o le llamó a Carlisle y le digo que dopaste a su hijo — ella salió llorando de ahí. _- esto definitivamente entra entre las diez cosas más locas que me han pasado, definitivamente._

_._

No supe si ya se había ido o no, yo me quedé en el sofá vigilando a Edward toda la noche, o lo que quedaba de ella.

— _Be... Bella_ — susurro Edward en sueños — _no, Be, no. Be_ — me acerque adormilada a él y le apreté una mano.

— _shhh, Edward tranquilo aquí estoy_ — le susurre al oído

— _no, Be, no te vayas, no…_

— _No me iré a ningún lado_ — dije, acariciándole su cara, no podía resistirme — _me quedare a tu lado_ — él tiro de mi, haciendo que cayera encima. Se dio la vuelta y me atrapo entre sus brazos.

— _quédate conmigo, siempre_ — me susurro al oído; estaba demasiado cansada como para quitarme de ahí y además estaba muy, muy cómoda en sus brazos.

_- ya es demasiado tarde para los dos –_ pensé acariciándole la cara, delicadamente _– ya estoy enamorada y eso nos hará mal a los dos… - _me dormí entre llantos silenciosos.

**¡hoy si pude actualizar a tiempo! Jejeje bueno, bueno, casi a tiempo :D  
Cap # 13… ¿Qué les pareció? Bien, ya saben que tienen que hacer ¿Me dejan reviews?**  
**Los quiere y los ama... ****Wills****-Cullen-Swan. **

**Nos leemos la próxima semana, se cuidan mucho!**

**Besos y abrazos estilo Emmett para todas…**


	15. Chapter 14

**Ceguera Temporal**

**Summary: Ella causo el accidente, ahora tiene que vivir con las consecuencias…**

**Disclaimer: Los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer y la historia es completamente mía, Y TODA ELLA ESTÁ PROTEGIDA POR DERECHOS DE AUTOR BAJO EL CÓDIGO LEGAL: 1211242729751, por favor no intenten plagiarlo porque serán demandados en caso de realizar dicho acto. Espero que lo disfruten. Esta historia contiene escenas sexuales y lenguaje fuerte. Se recomienda solo a mayores de 18 años. Si eres menor, léelo bajo tu propio riesgo.**

**¡GRACIAS ****POR ****LOS ****REVIEWS!**** ¡LLEGAMOS A LOS 100! ¡LOS AMO!**** ¡LOS ****ADORO! ****¡LOS ****AMO! ****¡****GRACIAS!**

_Respondiendo anónimos…:_

_Ash Whitlock: lamento decirte que si, el golpe es malo! Gracias por tu comentario y por leerme! :D y no te preocupes tu puedes decírmelo cuantas veces quieras! A mi me hace feliz que a ti te encante mi historia!  
Nos leemos pronto!  
Besos y abrazos estilo Emmett!_

_Alejandra: Tanya esta loca jajajaj! Oooh si que van a tener mas tiempo para estar juntos y pasara algo mas jajaja pero pronto, pronto! Se los prometo! Y de nada! Al contrario gracias a ti que me lees y me dejas comentarios!  
Bueno, nos leemos pronto!  
Besos y abrazos estilo Emmett!_

**Chicas gracias por sus comentarios y su apoyo hacia mí y esta historia. Como sabrán ya tengo clases pero estaré actualizando cada semana, en este caso los caps los subiré entre el viernes y el sábado a más tardar pero de que tendrán sus capítulos, los tendrán.**

**Bienvenidas a las personas que me agregaron como favoritos y alertas y espero que siempre me sigan… sin más que decir: ¡QUE COMIENCE EL ESPECTÁCULO! ¡Y QUE LO DISFRUTEN!...**

**Edward POV**

Lo primero que sentí al despertar fue un cuerpo cálido y suave envuelto entre mis brazos, después de un tiempo sentí un intenso dolor de cabeza seguido de un dolor estomacal acompañado de intensas nauseas. Trate de calmarme oliendo el cabello de la persona y al instante me tranquilice; tanto del dolor como de la sorpresa. Era ella, Bella; ella estaba entre mis brazos, durmiendo plácidamente. Inhale un poco más fuerte y ella sonrió y con su mano acaricio mi pecho descubierto; tenerla así me hacia sentir el hombre más feliz del mundo.

— _Buenos días_ — le bese su coronilla y ella se encogió levemente.

— _Buenos días_ — se levanto de mi pecho y se fue de la cama.

Abrí los ojos y todo lo que podía percibir de ella era su silueta borrosa.

— ¿a donde vas? ¿Hoy no es tú día de descanso? — le sonreí de lado, esos "días de descanso" se las pasaba conmigo todo el día y ya en la tarde se iba a quién sabe donde con una tal Alice — ¿que vamos hacer hoy? — trate de seguirla con la mirada para poder identificarla mejor en un futuro.

— Tú tienes que recuperarte de lo que la idiota de tu novia hizo — abrió su armario y escogió una blusa, se quito la que tenía.

— sí vieras que no recuerdo mucho de lo que pasó ayer — dije sinceramente, nunca había venido a dormir conmigo y aunque parezca que me estoy quejando, no lo hago, sólo estaba algo confundido — ¿que pasó?

— la loca te dopo con cocaína y te llevó a un privado, no sabes lo que tuve que hacer y ver sólo para ir por ti — ella, o mejor dicho su silueta, se estaba amarrando el cabello en una coleta; me desesperaba no poderle ver el rostro, el color de sus ojos, el de su cabello, sus labios... — en fin, ya no molestara más, la saqué de está casa — se oía orgullosa y molesta a la vez. Siguió caminando hasta detenerse enfrente del espejo — iré por Carmen, necesito... salir un momento — fruncí el ceño, no quería pensar mal de ella pero de seguro e iría con Jacob a algún lado.

— ¿te necesita tú familia? — pregunte inocentemente.

— No, iré a ver a Alice — de un momento a otro la tenía enfrente de mi — son las diez, ya debe de estar despierta — se agacho y me dio un beso en los labios, extrañaba su contacto pero me agarró desprevenido. Ella acaricio por un momento mi rostro y luego se alejó — _tratare de no tardar_ — dijo en susurros y salió del cuarto de volada.

.

— ¿como te encuentras? — Carmen entro y dejó en la mesita mi desayuno — Bella me dijo que viniera a cuidarte por unas horas; que tenía que ver a Alice — yo asentí rápidamente — ¿joven Edward se encuentra bien? — _- no, Carmen. Hoy amanecí con algo hermoso entre los brazos y se fue tan rápido que todavía sigo creyendo que es un sueño - _en vez de decirle eso, que además de cursi soñaba raro, sólo asentí rápidamente — su padre acaba de llegar de su turno; dice que quiere pasar el día contigo — volví a asentir y ella salió del cuarto.

Cuando mi padre llegó nos pasamos la tarde hablando de John Doe, un hombre sin identificación de unos veintiocho años de edad, que había llegado de emergencia ayer en la noche. Según mi padre, el pobre hombre había llegado inconsciente, con el pulso bajo, múltiples golpes en los costados y en la cabeza, además de una puñalada en el costado izquierdo. Aún no despertaba y no sabían como identificarlo ni a quién llamar.

Según había dicho el paramédico habían recibido la llamada de una mujer que informaba sobre una pelea y dos heridos pero que sólo lo habían encontrado a él.

—... perdió mucha sangre pero ahora está estable — se quedó callado unos minutos, reflexionando — se me hace conocido pero no se de donde; creo que es amigo tuyo...

—… No, no tengo amigos de veintiocho — trate de recordar a algún amigo que sea de esa edad pero nada — a de ser amigo de Jacob.

— a de ser.

Luego de eso hablamos sobre mis progresos; le comenté que todavía me dolía la cabeza después de una semana de haberme caído pero él decía que era normal aunque me la checo y me evaluó como mi doctor y no como mi padre, lo cual se agradece.

.

—... ¿y Bella te dijo a donde iría? — mi padre y yo estábamos en el comedor; Jacob no había regresado desde lo de anoche y tampoco había llamado.

— Dijo que iría con Alice pero que no tardaría... — después de pensarlo seriamente, mientras estaba sólo en mi cuarto, decidí pedirle un consejo a mi padre — papá... tú... ¿que opinas sobre mi relación con Tanya? — él se quedó callado por unos instantes.

— ahm... es algo... algo... ¿porque me lo preguntas?

— porque quiero terminar con ella — dije decidido.

— ah, en ese caso; ella no te conviene, ella es algo... fuera, muy fuera de lo común. La verdad, Edward no se como es que la soportas; ella es hermosa, sí, pero por más, hijo. Yo no soporto escucharla hablar, es muy... extraña — ante todo, mi padre era un caballero y no podía hablar mal de ninguna mujer.

— ¿y entonces porque la soportabas todo el tiempo? — pregunte confundido.

— por ti, pensé que ella te hacia feliz — apenas y pude distinguir su encogimiento de hombros. Los dos nos quedamos callados por unos momentos.

— ¿y de Bella que opinas? — era tan obvia mi atracción hacia ella que hasta un ciego podía verlo... Figurativamente hablando.

— Es buena persona, linda, encantadora, adorable... y no creas que te la estoy vendiendo — los dos nos reímos por eso último — ¿ella te gusta verdad? — yo negué inmediatamente — ¿entonces?...

— La amo — decirlo en voz alta hizo que mi corazón palpitara más rápido de lo acostumbrado, que sintiera algo extraño en mi estomago y que mis manos empezarán a picar — la amo...

— ella... ¿te ha dicho algo? — Volví a negar — ¿tú le has dicho lo que sientes? — Y negué por tercera vez — ¿tú sabes que a Jacob también le gusta, verdad? — está vez asentí, irritado — ¿entonces que rayos esperas para decirle lo que sientes; ella está disponible por ahora pero no sabrás sí mañana seguirá así — las sabías palabras de mi padre dieron en el blanco. El sólo hecho de pensar que podría perderla, que ella terminara en brazos de otro, especialmente en los de Jacob, me hacían sentir celoso, molesto y enfermo. Sólo podía imaginarla en unos brazos; los míos.

— ¡cuando llegué se lo diré! — dije decidido pero mi padre me puso una mano en el hombro.

— te recuerdo que aún no has terminado con Tanya, que por cierto no se donde está.

—... Se fue de la casa; le salió un trabajo importante — mentí, sí Bella no le había dicho nada a mi padre era por algo — terminare con ella ahora mismo y cuando Bella llegué le pediré que sea mi esposa — ok, también sonó algo precipitado, mi padre me volvió a tomar del hombro.

— tampoco sabes sí a ella le gustas — _- oh papá, claro que le gusto..._ — y de todas formas lo del matrimonio es muy precipitado. Espera a que tengan más tiempo conociéndose y ya luego decide sí lo mejor es casarse o no — yo asentí, algo abatido pero de acuerdo.

.

Cuando ella llegó, como a eso de las nueve de la noche, yo tenía todo preparado para la proposición.

Terminar con Tanya, por teléfono, no fue tan difícil aunque fui algo cobarde por terminarla de está forma pero es que sí iba a su casa ella terminarían llorando, como pasó por teléfono, y yo no me resistiría a escucharla llorar y ese no era el caso.

Escuché sus torpes pasos subir por las escaleras y detenerse por unos momentos en la puerta.

— Buenas noches Edward, perdón por llegar tarde — sus pasos se dirigieron a su armario, abrir la puerta y descolgar otra prenda — en un momento estoy contigo — imaginármela desnuda hizo que mi amiguito despertara... de nuevo.

Ella se quedó descalza y empezó a caminar por todo el cuarto.

— ¿has visto mi libro? — Me reí por su pregunta y empecé a sacudir lo que tenía en mi mano — lo siento — dijo ella riéndose también — ¿que haces con él?

— Quiero que me leas una parte — le tendí el libro y ella lo tomo, pero antes de que pudiera leer mi original proposición, su teléfono sonó. Era un mensaje.

Después de unos segundos ella jadeo asustada y el libro cayó al piso...

**Bella POV**

Salí del cuarto lo más rápido que pude para que él no escuchara mi llanto.

_- maldito y estúpido amor. Maldito y estúpido corazón -_ iba maldiciendo mentalmente cuando me tope con Carmen.

— mi niña ¿Donde es el incendió? — le sonreí apenas y tomé las llaves del coche.

— Carmen necesito que cuides de Edward por un rato. Hoy es mi día libre y necesito ver a Alice — _- a la única capaz de hacerme reaccionar -_ pensé. Carmen asintió algo preocupada pero no dijo nada. Le di un beso en la mejilla y salí corriendo de ahí.

El auto de Edward era mucho más rápido que el de Carlisle.

Alice ya me esperaba afuera de su departamento así que sólo me detuve lo necesario para que ella subiera.

— ¿y este de quién es? — pregunto viendo el coche detenidamente.

— de Edward ¿a donde vamos? — trate de desviar el tema.

— A la plaza, hay ofertas — ella se acomodó en su asiento y todo el camino se la pasó viendo hacia afuera. Ella está perdida en sus pensamientos, o me estaba dando chance para que yo me perdiera en los míos...

Recorrimos una que otra tienda pero ninguna de las dos teníamos ánimos para comprar, y eso era extraño en Alice; muy extraño.

.

— ya me jodí, él lo consiguió; estoy enamorada — Alice se desahogo, por fin, conmigo y con el helado de vainilla — Jasper es tan caballeroso, tan servicial, tan romántico y a la vez tan hombre que no pude evitar enamorarme... ¡Dios, estoy enamorada! ¡Oh, Bella, estoy enamorada! El maldito hace el amor tan rico... — me reí de su comentario mientras me tapaba los oídos.

— estas loca, eso no se dice en el comedor del centro comercial — dije entre risas y ella se puso roja de vergüenza mientras miraba a todos lados.

— es que es la verdad; creo que por eso lo amo...

— entonces no es amor, tú caso es de lujuria — ella frunció el ceño — ¿que? Es la verdad.

— no, yo lo amo. Lo siento aquí — dijo poniendo su mano encima de su corazón — cada vez que hablamos, cada que nos vemos, mi corazón palpita frenéticamente...

— y mis bragas se mojan como nunca... — dije imitando su voz. No pude aguantarme al ver su cara de pocos amigos, así que tuve que reírme de ella — jajaja, amiga sólo eso te faltó decir — ella no respondió, sólo me soltó una patada directo a la espinilla — auch... Cabrona. Dolió — dije sobándome y ahora ella sí sonrió.

— estoy enamorada ¿y que sí a mis bragas les pasa eso?, es normal en una enamorada — ella misma se rio de su comentario — ok, estamos mal... — yo asentí de acuerdo.

— jajaja sí, muy mal y ¿ahora que haremos? — ella se me quedó viendo inquisitivamente y yo me golpe mentalmente. Antes de que ella hablara lo hice yo — sí, Alice, yo también estoy enamorada — decirlo en voz alta causaba el mismo efecto que sí lo dijera mentalmente — ¿ahora que voy hacer? — Me tape el rostro para contener las lágrimas que amenazaban con salirse — no puedo enredarme con él, el trabajo es todo lo que tengo, mamá no va aceptar que me vaya; ya le he fallado mucho últimamente.

—... querida, ese no es tú preocupación — por desgracia ella me conocía muy bien — él no es como los demás perdedores a los que has escogido, y tú lo sabes. Es más, yo diría que está vez fuiste tú la elegida — esa pequeña frase me dio ánimos que no necesitaba.

— él no dice mucho, de hecho no dice nada; cuando nos besamos responde pero hasta allá, no me dice: "hey preciosa me gustas", o, "hey linda ven aquí follo tú lindo culito" o cosas así — ella me vio de una forma muy fea — ¿que?

— ¿hey linda ven aquí follo tú lindo culito? ¿Pues quién crees que es, un albañil de quinta? — yo rodé los ojos.

— claro que no, sólo era una expresión. Hasta para eso, es más caballero de lo que pensé...

— Es un Cullen, cariño — me dijo como sí fuese lo obvio — ellos tratan a sus mujeres como al mejor tesoro. _Dice la leyenda que cuando su mujer muere, una parte de ellos muere_ — me susurro — _y que jamás pueden ver a otra mujer en su vida por que el asunto ya no les funciona igual_ — se señaló haya abajo y yo no pude hacer más que reírme de eso.

— Alice, no me jodas, ¿"cuenta la leyenda"? ¡Por favor! Yo creía que eras más inteligente — dije burlándome de ella, aunque a decir verdad no había visto a Carlisle con otra mujer.

— Eso dicen los del hospital — se defendió.

— Alice, cariño, deja de chismosear en los pasillos y trabaja para lo que realmente te pagan ¿ok? — ella me saco la lengua — bueno ya, ¿como piensas enfrentar a Jasper?

— yo no... Él... él ya me pidió que sea su novia — dijo apenada; me asombraba la facilidad que tenía está enana para cambiar sus emociones — le dije que necesitaba tiempo — ahora mismo quería golpearla.

— sí alguien llega y te lo roba será tú culpa y sólo tú culpa, idiota — sí, ya se, nos llevábamos feo pero es que así nos demostramos amor.

— ¿crees que no lo se? — se llevó las manos al cabello despeinado — pero me da miedo, al igual que a ti maricona, me da miedo comprometerme — yo me encogí de hombros.

— pero tenemos que cambiar eso, sino perdemos al amor de nuestras vidas por cosas sin sentido — eso lo decía de colmillos para afuera; no quería lastimar a Edward y mucho menos quería lastimarme a mi misma; no otra vez.

Mi celular sonó, con el mismo tono de hace dos meses; el de Firework de Katty Perry. Era Rosalie.

— _¿que diablos le hiciste a Emmett?_ — dijo enojada.

— hola a ti también querida hermanita del alma. Yo estoy de lo mejor ¿y tú? Que gusto — la fastidie. Alice se rio quedamente.

— _responde maldita perra del demonio._

— wow, Rose cálmate, no lo he visto desde la última vez que vinieron — dije entre suspiros — y sí él se fue es porque se canso de andar con una chiquilla, lo cual me alegra ya que tú estas muy chica para salir con él — la sermoné.

—_... ¿segura que no lo has visto? _— ahora sí le preste la debida atención; ella se escuchaba realmente preocupada por Emmett.

— no Rose, ¿que pasó? — Alice se preocupó por el tono de mi voz.

— _tuvimos una pelea anoche y él se fue realmente enojado del restaurante; yo tomé las llaves de mi coche y me fui a casa. Pasó el tiempo y él no me llamó, como siempre hace después de pelearnos, así que lo llame pero no me contesto. Tengo miedo de que haya hecho una locura_ — ella estaba a punto de llorar.

— tranquila, a lo mejor y él está en su departamento ¿ya lo llamaste ahí?

— _ya lo hice y nada. Bella... tengo un mal presentimiento._

— tranquila ¿dime donde estas? Ahora mismo vamos a verte — ella me dijo que estaba en el restaurante de anoche por sí acaso él había regresado a buscarla o se había emborrachado ahí.

Alice tomo su chaqueta y yo hice lo mismo con la mía, tomamos las pocas cosas que compramos y nos fuimos en busca de Rose.

Cuando llegamos ella se colgó de mi cuello y lloro como nunca; Alice y yo tratamos de calmarla.

.

— Nada, no contesta — dijo cerrando su cel de golpe — ¿donde podría estar? Ya es tarde — dijo desesperada.

— tranquila. No le puede pasar algo malo a alguien que mide más de dos metros y pesa media tonelada ¿verdad? — dije viendo a Alice pero ella no me veía a mi, sino que veía a la nada. Rose me golpeó en el brazo — ¡auch!, ¿eso porque? — ya había recibido muchos golpes hoy.

— por decir pendejadas como esa. Él no pesa media tonelada, idiota, apenas y llega a los cien kilos de puro músculo — sus ojos seguían brillosos a causa de las lágrimas.

— ¿ya intentaste hablar a la policía? ¿Al hospital? ¿A la mor... — patee a Alice antes de que terminara de hablar y cuando levanto la vista para verme, negué rápidamente; indicándole que se callara.

— ya llame a la policía y dice que no tiene arrestado a nadie con esas descripciones. Tengo miedo de llamar al hospital... o a la morgue.

Hablamos con un camarero y dijo que después de la escenita, Emm no había vuelto pero que lo había visto tomar el rumbo cerca del callejón. Tomamos ese camino para ver sí encontrábamos algo que nos dijera de su paradero pero nada, ni rastro de él...

— nena ya está oscureciendo y así no vas a encontrar nada. Ve a casa, ya verás que a Emmett no le ha pasado nada malo, sólo estaba molesto y se fue con algún amigo. No te contesta porque no quiere hablar en estos momentos — la abrace y ella me devolvió el abrazo — tienes que entenderlo, quiere estar sólo — ella asintió y se seco los mocos y las lágrimas, abrazo a Alice y se subió a su coche; Alice manejo y yo las seguí de cerca hasta que llegamos a la casa.

— Vamos a la cama — ella asintió sin decir nada y yo salude con la cabeza a mamá; que estaba en la puerta, observándonos.

Cuando estuvimos en mi ex cuarto, ayude a que se cambiara y a que se acostara en la cama; la tape y le di un beso en su frente.

— _descansa, ya mañana aparecerá, ya veraz_ — ella asintió no muy segura.

— _gracias, Bella._

— _de nada, Rose. Para eso estoy. Buenas noches, que descanses_ — medio cerré la puerta y deje la luz del pasillo prendida; como solia dormir ella de pequeña.

— ¿lo encontraron? — Mi madre me esperaba al pie de las escaleras — no es normal que él se moleste tan feo con ella, por más tonterías que ella le diga y le haga él no es así — mi madre también se oía preocupada.

— tratamos de localizarlo pero nada; Alice está llamando a Jasper a ver sí él lo ha visto ¿donde está papá?

— En la comisaría, con Harry — yo asentí sin saber que más decir.

— tengo que irme. Sí se de él te aviso — ella asintió y me abrazo muy fuerte mientras me susurraba un gracias al oído — de nada, mamá. Me saludas a papá — la bese y salí de la casa — ¿alguna noticia? — le pregunte a Alice nada más subir al coche.

— nada, ni siquiera Jasper lo ha visto. Según él, habían quedado para ir a jugar en la mañana pero no apareció así que trato de localizarlo y otro hombre le contesto, pensó que estaba bromeando pero cuando volvió a llamar ya no le contestaron… Yo también tengo miedo Bella.

Mientras llevaba a Alice a su casa estaba pensando en como podría localizar a Emmett. No quería pensar que estuviese en la morgue; él era demasiado bueno para morir tan joven.

.

— Buenas noches Carlisle — salude sin ánimos al doctor. Él me vio y sólo asintió — estaré en mi cuarto — él volvió a asentir y siguió leyendo el periódico.

Cuando llegué Edward estaba bañadito, arregladito y más guapo que nunca.

— buenas noches Edward, perdón por llegar tarde — me fui al armario y me cambie de ropa. Quería relajarme un poco para no pensar en cosas malas, así que fui por mi libro favorito: _Cumbres borrascosas _pero no estaba donde lo había dejado — en un momento estoy contigo — trate de buscarlo en los cajones pero nada, no aparecía — ¿has visto mi libro? — él se rio por mi pregunta tonta y yo volteé a verlo; en sus manos estaba mi libro — lo siento — me disculpe por olvidar que él obviamente no podía ver — ¿que haces con él?

— Quiero que me leas una parte — me tendió el libro, así que lo tomé por donde él lo tenía separado. Lo iba a abrir cuando mi teléfono sonó. Era un mensaje.

_"estoy en mi turno. Me acaban de decir que ayer llego un hombre sin identificación, pero es él, Emmett apareció y está aquí, inconsciente y muy lastimado"_

Lo tuve que leer como diez veces hasta que mi cerebro capto el mensaje; de mis manos se resbaló él libro y no escuché nada más que mi respiración.

— ¿que pasa? ¿Que tienes? — Edward se paro con cuidado y me tomo del rostro — Bella...

— Emmett. Emmett está en el hospital...

.

Bajé corriendo hasta el estudio de Carlisle y abrí sin tocar; él estaba estudiando unos papeles.

— John Doe es Emmett, es mi amigo — Carlisle reaccionó al instante — ¿que tiene? ¿Puedo ir a verlo?

— Él está estable pero inconsciente, llegó anoche muy herido y con una puñalada en el costado izquierdo — el aire se me salió del asombro — perdió mucha sangre pero logramos detener la hemorragia ¿como sabías de él? ¿Edward te contó? — yo empecé a negar frenéticamente.

— es mi amigo, lo andábamos buscando. Es el novio de mi hermana — él asintió, pensativo — ¿puedo ir a verlo?

— Ya son las nueve y media y las visitas son a las ocho — no entendí nada de lo que decía hasta que él se paro de su escritorio y vino hacia mi — él tiene que descansar y no puedes ir a verlo por ahora. Anda a dormir, mañana te llevare sí quieres — asentí desanimada — buenas noches. Yo término aquí y me voy a dormir — no le preste mucha atención, sólo le di un beso de las buenas noches y me fui de nuevo al cuarto.

— ¿que sabes de él? — le pregunte a Alice por el teléfono mientras subía por las escaleras.

— _está inconsciente pero es por la perdida de tanta sangre. Nadie sabe que pasó pero me imagino que se puso a pelear con cuanto tipo se le cruzó enfrente. Rose no lo puede ver así, él está... muy lastimado._

— _gracias por avisarme… cuídalo por mi_ — dije en apenas un hilo de voz — iré mañana temprano a verlo. Gracias a Dios apareció — le colgué y entre al cuarto. Edward ya estaba dormido; me acerque a su cama y le acaricie el cabello.

— _Descansa_ — le susurre al oído mientras le besaba su mejilla. Sentí cosquillas en los labios después del beso.

Lo tape mejor y levante mi libro; que ya se caía a pedazos por lo usado que estaba, y lo coloque en el estante en donde estaba. Tomé mis cosas y me fui a dormir de nuevo al sofá, donde pudiera tener a Edward cerca.

Carlisle me levanto a eso de las cuatro de la mañana y Carmen llegó temprano para quedarse a cuidar de Edward nuevamente.

.

— Regreso en una hora — Carlisle cerro la puerta y me dejó sola con Emmett.

Lo primero que hice fue llorar por verlo tirado y lleno de vendas y cables.

— _¡Dios mío, Emmett! _— No sabía ni que hacer, sólo podía ver como respiraba trabajosamente y gracias a una máquina — _¿que diablos estabas haciendo para terminar así?_

Me senté junto a él y le tomé la mano. Estaba llorando cuando entro Alice.

— ¿algún cambio? — Yo negué tristemente — ¿ya le dijiste a Rose?

— se morirá sí lo ve así — respondí.

— se morirá sí no sabe donde está — contratacó.

— No quiero que sufra — Alice se encogió de hombros, apenada pero consiente de que era mejor decirle que mentirle — ahora la llamó.

No le dije que Emmett estaba aquí, sólo le dije que necesitaba verla en el hospital. Cuando la conduje al pasillo donde estaba el cuarto, ella empezó a temblar.

— ¿está aquí, verdad? — no le contesté, sólo abrí la puerta y las dos nos quedamos en el umbral, viéndolo. Ella se puso a llorar y me abrazo fuertemente.

— ¿es... es él? — Yo asentí sin saber que decir — ¿que... que pasó?

— nadie sabe hasta ahora. Tendremos que esperar a que despierte

— ¿lo hará?

— él es fuerte, claro que sobrevivirá. Te dejó a solas — me iba a dar la vuelta cuando ella me tomo del brazo.

— no, quédate. Te necesito — entramos al cuarto y mientras ella se dirigía a la coma yo me senté en el piso, escuchando como ella hablaba y lloraba encima de Emmett. Lo único que escuchaba era "no me dejes" "quédate" "te amo" era muy doloroso, para mí, escuchar a mi hermanita sufrir tanto.

Carlisle entro como a las dos horas de haberme dejado.

— ya es hora de irnos... Hola, Rosalie — dijo sorprendido al ver a mi hermana — ahm... ¿vienes Rosalie? — ella ni le prestaba atención.

— ¿no la puedes dejar aquí?... — Él asintió después de un tiempo — Rose, nena nos vemos luego — ella asintió y volvió a tomar la mano de Emmett. Le bese su cabeza y salí del cuarto — ¿ya sabes que le pasó?

— todavía no se sabe. La vecina que llamó a urgencias dice que escucho ruido e insultos y cuando se asomo vio a dos hombres tirados, llenos de sangre. Eso es todo.

— ¿y que paso con el otro? ¿tambien llego a urgencias? — Carlisle no me contesto, solo negó con la cabeza.

Cuando llegamos a casa lo primero que hice fue ir al cuarto y tirarme en la cama de Edward.

— ¿que tienes? ¿Que pasó? ¿Él...? — mientras me hablaba me abrazo con fuerza y me acaricio los cabellos. Respiré hondo en su pecho y su aroma me tranquilizo; olía rico.

— él e-sta bien pero ve-verlo así... — no tenía mucho tiempo de conocerlo así que no entendía porque tanto llanto.

— ¿lo quieres, verdad? Es normal que estés así, lo amas — él se escuchaba apagado cuando hizo esa pregunta y lo demás no tenía nada que ver con amarlo, al principio quise creer que era porque no quería que mi hermanita sufriera tanto pero no fue ese motivo el que salió por mi boca...

— _no, no quiero perderte_ — le llore en el pecho — _no lo amo a él, te quiero a ti_ — mi corazón y el de él latieron rápidamente — pe-pero al ver a Emmett así m-me puse a pensar que sí a ti t-e llegara a pasar algo, yo no viviría — era lo más cercano que tenía al "te amo y me importas" pero es que hace mucho había dicho "te amo y me importas" y había terminado con el corazón roto.

— ¿me-me quieres?

— siempre cometo esos errores, Edward. Siempre me enamoró de gente que no debo. Yo... — él no dejó que yo me explicara bien. Simplemente me tomo del rostro y me beso como nunca lo había hecho.

Nuestros corazones latían frenéticamente.

— _¡diablos, estoy mal!_ — susurre separándome apenas de sus labios; él sonrió — _no debería besarte pero eres aditivo_ — está vez sonrió más ampliamente — _¿que voy hacer?_

— ¿quererme? — dijo sonriendo y volviéndome a besar — ¿amarme y respetarme por el resto de nuestras vidas?

— Vas muy rápido — dije separándome de su pecho — tranquilo, yo... Necesito tiempo, Edward. Lo importante ya lo dije, te quiero y no me gustaría perderte pero tranquilo, yo...

— ¿quién te lastimó tanto como para no confiar? — me debatí mentalmente sí decirle o no...

— un chico de la escuela — decir su nombre todavía me hacia sentir rara — él... él jugo conmigo y con mis sentimientos. Nosotros... llevábamos dos años juntos, hizo que me enamorara completamente de él para luego lastimarme de la peor manera...

— ¿te engañó con una mujer? — me pregunto mientras acariciaba lentamente mi melena. Amaba está parte de él, la comprensiva y tierna.

— con una no, con varias y hasta con hombres, según escuche rumores. Dijo que yo no era suficiente para alguien como él y, ya sabes, típico cliché americano: _aposto a que me tendría comiendo en la palma de su mano_, ylo consiguió — él me abrazo más fuerte.

— yo jamás te haría eso...

— no, tú sólo me llamaría puta y creerías que me acuesto con tú padre y quién sabe con cuanta gente más — dije sin pensar.

— perdóname, yo... no sé que me pasaba, estaba alterado, triste, molesto y me desquite contigo. Perdóname. — Por naturaleza no era una persona rencorosa así que lo perdone inmediatamente — preciosa, yo no soy como ese tipo...

— Eso mismo creía de mis otras relaciones — le interrumpí — tarde mucho tiempo en recuperarme y cuando lo hice ya no quería ninguna relación, pero los hombres se me acercaban y me daban su "apoyo" decían que eran mis amigos y así, volvía a caer y ellos volvían a jugar conmigo. Sé que no es tú culpa y no quiero que te quedes esperando a que se abra algo que lleva mucho tiempo cerrado. No quiero atarte a mí. Yo te quiero pero no te puedo amar — las lágrimas salían y salían mientras hablaba y era un milagro que se me entendieran todas. Edward no dijo nada, se limito a mantenerme entre sus brazos hasta que me dormí.

Antes de caer rendida escuché su melodiosa voz susurrar:

— _No me rendiré, abriré tú corazón y será todo mío_ — me prometió y sólo pude suspirar profundamente de asombro ya que me pasaban mucho los ojos como para abrirlos — _yo jamás te lastimare._

**Bueno nenas es el cap # 14… ¿les gusto? Bien, ya saben que tienen que hacer ¿Me dejan reviews?**  
**Los quiere y los ama... ****Wills****-Cullen-Swan.**

**Como les prometí, si me atrasaba les subiría un adelanto…**

—_... eres guapo — no me di cuenta de que lo dije en voz alta hasta que vi su cara que, aunque todavía no podía verme, me mira fijamente. Primero se sorprendió y luego se sintió alagado — cuando no gruñes — improvise y él rio levemente — y a veces hermoso... cuando estas callado — trate de hacer que pareciera una broma y él frunce el ceño de manera ofendida y divertida y yo me rio a carcajadas y él también..._

— _¿y Jacob? — pregunte al no verlo tanto ayer como hoy._

— _Debió de haberse quedado con una chica, de seguro — sonó él teléfono y Carmen salió para atenderlo, a los minutos volvió corriendo — ¿que pasa?_

— _Jacob. Está en la cárcel..._

— _¿porque tiemblas? — me pregunto al oído._

— _n-no me gusta la lluvia — le confesé; su boca y su cercanía me tenían hipnotizada — mejor dicho ¡odio los truenos! — un maldito rayo cayó cerca, su luz ilumino toda la habitación y el sonido fue estruendoso; me hizo brincar — espero que Carlisle este bien._

— _A él no le asustan los truenos; creo que nada lo asusta — me volvió a susurrar al oído. - este equivocado - pensé - él tiene miedo de perderte..._

**Bueno ¿Qué les pareció? Suena emocionante ¿verdad? Soy mala jajaja  
Nos leemos la próxima semana, se cuidan mucho!**  
**Besos y abrazos estilo Emmett para todas…**


	16. Chapter 15

**Ceguera Temporal**

**Summary: Ella causo el accidente, ahora tiene que vivir con las consecuencias…**

**Disclaimer: Los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer y la historia es completamente mía, Y TODA ELLA ESTÁ PROTEGIDA POR DERECHOS DE AUTOR BAJO EL CÓDIGO LEGAL: 1211242729751, por favor no intenten plagiarlo porque serán demandados en caso de realizar dicho acto. Espero que lo disfruten. Esta historia contiene escenas sexuales y lenguaje fuerte. Se recomienda solo a mayores de 18 años. Si eres menor, léelo bajo tu propio riesgo.**

**¡GRACIAS ****POR ****LOS ****REVIEWS!**** ¡LLEGAMOS A LOS 120! ¡LOS AMO!**** ¡LOS****ADORO! ****¡LOS ****AMO! ****¡****GRACIAS!**

**Chicas gracias por sus comentarios y su apoyo hacia mí y esta historia. Como sabrán ya tengo clases pero estaré actualizando cada semana, en este caso los caps los subiré entre el viernes y el sábado a más tardar pero de que tendrán sus capítulos, los tendrán.**

**Bienvenidas a las personas que me agregaron como favoritos y alertas y espero que siempre me sigan… sin más que decir: ¡QUE COMIENCE EL ESPECTÁCULO! ¡Y QUE LO DISFRUTEN!... ¡HAY LEMOONS!**

**Bella POV**

Ya era de tarde cuando desperté, de nuevo en los brazos de Edward. Como él seguía dormido aproveché para contemplarlo detenidamente.

Él era algo increíble, algo... fuera de serie, bello por donde lo mires: cabello cobrizo rebelde, ojos verdes, cejas tupidas, nariz recta, labios carnosos y jugosos... _- digo, labios lindos; de hombre -_ me corregí. Bajo la vista y me fijo en sus manos... ¡y que manos!... son suaves, y bien cuidadas.

Pase mi mano por su pecho y él se estremeció por mi contacto. Abrió los ojos lentamente y los fijo en los míos; por un instante creí que podía verme.

— ¿que haces? — pregunto adormilado.

— Sólo... viendo — dije encogiéndome de hombros y él rio por mi ocurrencia.

— ok, sólo no te detengas — y así lo hice, seguí pasando mi mano por todo su pecho, contando los lunares y jugando con su vello cobrizo que me conducía a una zona prohibida... por ahora; pensar en él desnudo hacia que mi perver se volviera loca de impaciencia.

Las veces en que lo veía desnudo podía apreciar sus fuertes músculos, tanto de la espalda como del pecho y de las piernas y los brazos, además de una erección digna de ver y admirar.

Mi lado perver lo clasificó enseguida... Ese amigo era el mejor que había visto.

Conclusión: su forma de ser, además de su atractivo y escultural cuerpo lo hacían un hombre guapo, hermoso.

—... eres guapo — no me di cuenta de que lo dije en voz alta hasta que vi su cara que, aunque todavía no podía verme, me mira fijamente. Primero se sorprendió y luego se sintió alagado — cuando no gruñes — improvise y él rio levemente — y a veces hermoso... cuando estas callado — trate de hacer que pareciera una broma y él frunció el ceño de manera ofendida y divertida y yo me reí a carcajadas y él también.

— bueno ¿ya terminaste? Porque tengo muchas cosas que hacer — dijo divertido.

— ¿como que? — me acomodándome mejor en su pecho mientras hablaba.

— como invitarte a salir, por ejemplo — él acaricio mis cabellos con una mano y con la otra, acariciaba mi brazo — ¿que dices? ¿Te gustaría salir conmigo?

— ¿y a donde iríamos? — dije algo confundida pero muy ilusionada.

— no se, al parque, al cine, a comer. A donde tú quieras.

—… Podemos dar una vuelta en el parque — dije después de pensarlo seriamente.

— Parque, será — asintió divertido. Este Edward me encantaba más — le diré a Carmen que prepare una canasta — a regañadientes me pare de la cama y lo ayude a incorporarse — tú báñate, ahora regreso...

— ah no, eso sí que no. Mejor nos bañamos y luego le decimos a Carmen — él arqueo una ceja... una sexy ceja.

— ¿juntos? — Dijo sonriendo de lado y levantando las cejas sugestivamente; me entro calor de repente — porque yo no pondría objeción a eso — volvió a sonreír de manera sexy.

A punto estuve de ceder. Mi perver quería que cediera.

— Anda a bañarte, yo te cuido la espalda — _- y bien que te la cuido -_ pensé maliciosamente.

Él termino de bañarse y yo estaba con una temperatura de unos cuatrocientos grados centígrados. Creo que tenía fiebre.

— Tu turno — el muy maldito ni siquiera se había envuelto la toalla; andaba como dios lo había traído al mundo, tentando mi pequeña voluntad.

— tu-tu ropa esta en la cama — mi pulso estaba aceleradísimo por tanta emoción sexual contenida — cuando termines, a-aquí te quedas — él asintió, divertido; él sabía lo que me provocaba verlo desnudo y por eso lo hacia.

Está vez no me bañé con agua caliente sino que puse el agua más helada que había y aunque termine temblando a los dos segundos de meterme, al menos me había quitado la calentura.

Me vestí lo más ligera posible, ya que hacia un día hermoso, y los dos bajamos en busca de Carmen, le dijimos lo que haríamos y ella se puso muy contenta y metió de todo a la canasta; desde cien sándwiches de mermelada de fresa y de maní, hasta dos trozos de pastel de limón que había horneado ella misma en la mañana, acompañado de un termo lleno de "algo especial" que nos dijo que no abriéramos hasta que nos hayamos instalado en el parque.

— ¿que será lo especial? — me pregunto Edward una vez dentro del auto.

— Tú llevas más tiempo conociéndola — dije encogiéndome de hombros — ¿que crees que sea? — Él también se encogió de hombros y no dijo nada — equis, pronto lo sabremos.

.

Llegamos al parque y busque un árbol enorme, con sombra... y apartado. Gracias a Dios existía uno.

— ¿manta? — Edward sonrió de lado mientras alzaba su brazo para mostrarme la manta — ¿canasta? — Alzó su misma mano —muy bien, vamos — él me tomo del hombro con su otra mano y lo guíe al árbol alejado — llegamos — dije luego de unos segundos. Quería que él se sintiera útil así que le dije donde podía colocar la manta y él lo hizo, impresionantemente para variar.

Nos sentamos apoyados en el tronco del árbol y nos quedamos viendo hacia el frente.

El atardecer era hermoso, y aunque faltaba mucho para que oscureciera, ya empezaba a tener esos tonos anaranjados que tanto me gustaba dibujar de niña.

— _Dime que tenemos en frente _— me pidió Edward en susurro al oído para no romper el ambiente de paz que había entre nosotros.

— El cielo se está tornando anaranjado y a unos cien metros, más o menos, hay unos niños jugando con sus cometas, con sus mascotas y con sus bicicletas — lo voltee a ver y él estaba sonriendo. Así que continúe describiéndole el paisaje — hay parejas que disfrutan de una charla pervertida mientras caminan por el borde del lago, hay otras paseando en bicicleta y dos locos contemplando a las demás personas mientras están en un picnic — él se rio suavemente. Su risa sólo contenía diversión y alegría y eso hacia que mi corazón latiera.

Él ya tenía mi corazón pero se estaba ganando a pulso la estadía permanente.

— pues sí que están locos — volteó a verme y mis ojos se encontraron con los suyos — _gracias_ — susurro mientras se iba acercando a mis labios; yo estaba hipnotizada — _gracias por querer pasar tiempo conmigo y por aceptarme en tú vida_ — sus labios cada vez se iban acercando más y más — _te a..._ — recorrí la mínima distancia que nos alejaba y uní mis labios fuertemente con los suyos.

Después de unos cuántos minutos nos separamos; maldito oxígeno.

— ¿quieres algo para comer? — dije abriendo la canasta y sacando lo primero que toque. Se lo tendí y él lo tomo, vacilante.

Comimos todo lo que Carmen nos había preparado y nos habíamos tomado el termo, que resultó ser vino.

— ¡por Carmen! — dijo Edward levantando su vaso — que no sé que se trae entre manos, pero algo trae — los dos nos reímos y bebimos lentamente.

Me deje caer en su pecho después de haber terminado pues ya me sentía algo mareada.

— ¿pasa algo? — Edward me acostó en sus piernas y me acaricio la cabellera, lentamente.

— Nada — cerré los ojos y disfrute de la caricia. Él se detuvo por un momento y me puso en el suelo, pensé que se acostaría a mi lado, pero no; se puso casi encima de mí y sus ojos me atraparon. Tenían un brillo único.

— _¿puedo?_ — dijo acercándose a mi boca lentamente; no dije nada, sólo asentí.

Al principio sólo poso los labios por sobre los míos, y así estuvo unos cuántos segundos hasta que no aguanté más; quería saborear su boca, su lengua, sentir su aliento.

Enrede mis manos en su cabello y lo acerque más a mi; abrí mi boca para que él pasará y el beso se fue haciendo más urgente, más necesitado, más desesperado.

— _Edward..._ — lo llame en susurros mientras él restregaba su erección por sobre mi sexo, sutilmente — _Edward..._

Él no dejaba de besarme y moverse lentamente sobre mi, mi sangre ardía de deseo por él y por su miembro; ese miembro grande que siempre veía en el baño, erecto, grande, delicioso.

— _Bella..._ — dejó de besar mis labios para bajar por mi mandíbula hasta mi cuello. Sus besos eran húmedos, calientes y su saliva parecía ser afrodisiaco. chupo y mordisqueo mi oreja sensualmente y una corriente eléctrica me atravesó todo el cuerpo hasta alojarse en mi palpitante sexo. Quería más, cada vez quería más... — _sabes tan bien... hueles tan rico..._ — su nariz iba bajando el camino que él había trazado con su lengua. Volvió a apoderarse de mis labios y está vez el beso fue más necesitado que el anterior.

— _Edward, te necesito..._ — mis manos no se estaban quietas, recorrían todo su pecho y espalda. Quería sentirlo y las ropas estorbaban — _ya es hora... ven_ — él negó pero hasta su negación era dudosa. Hice lo que mi perver llevaba tiempo anhelando; le acaricie su erección y él jadeo sorprendido — _no digas que no... No ahora_ — nuestras respiraciones se convirtieron en jadeos rápidamente ya que no dejábamos de acariciarnos y basarnos.

Un balde de agua helada nos cayó encima... literalmente.

— esto es un espacio público, puercos. Hay niños aquí — esa maldita voz la conocía demasiado bien. Alice, la maldita enana oportunista.

Edward se separó rápidamente de mí y yo me senté, enojada; matándola con la mirada. Ella en ningún momento dejó de sonreír triunfalmente.

— Eres una estúpida, estoy toda mojada — ella sonrió perversamente y yo me ruborice. Su mente cochambrosa había entendido el mojada de otra manera... — eres una sucia Alice — ella se tocó la punta de su nariz, afirmando.

— y tú una exhibicionista de primera. Mira que decirle a Eddy que lo hicieran en el parque, a la vista de todos — su tono de voz tenía cinismo y falsedad — que mal ejemplo me das hermana — dijo negando divertidamente.

— en estos momentos no soy tú hermana y mucho menos tú amiga — le gruñí. Ella se rio a carcajadas. Edward y Jasper carraspearon a la vez.

— oh, ahm... Bella, Edward; él es Jasper... mi novio — ella no podía ocultar su sonrisa ni su evidente felicidad — Jasper, ella es Bella, mi mejor amiga. Ya la conoces — me tendió la mano caballerosamente y yo le devolví el saludo — y este es Edward... — el silencio incómodo apareció. No supe que decir.

— El novio de Bella — dijo Edward algo desanimado, ellos dos se dieron la mano — al fin conozco a la famosísima Alice — Edward tendió su mano al aire y Alice se la tomo después — bueno... más o menos — los tres se rieron y yo me quedé algo desconcertada.

Entre los cuatro recogimos todo y lo llevamos al auto. Sentía algo incómodo entre las piernas pero ahí no había baños públicos a los cuales acudir. Después de guardar las cosas paseamos por el parque en parejas, hablando de todo y de nada mientras reíamos y nos hacíamos bromas.

Nunca me había sentido tan relajada en mucho tiempo...

.

— jajaja, no debiste de haber hecho eso, preciosa — Edward se reía a carcajadas y su risa era tan linda... — pero estuvo bien, jajaja

— Claro que estuvo bien, me lo debían; nos mojaron — sonreí maliciosamente al recordar como había tirado a Jasper y a Alice de una colina, como venganza por habernos mojado. Ella y Jasper habían puesto cara de pocos amigos mientras subían y ella estuvo tirándome puñales con la mirada pero no hizo nada; sabía que me vengaría tarde o temprano.

— Ahm... con respecto a lo de antes... — él se removía inquieto en el asiento — ¿enserio te gustaría?... Ya sabes, ¿tener sexo conmigo? — se veía tan tierno.

— ¿que te hace pensar lo contrario? — como no podía verme _**(N/A: recuerden que ella no sabe nada acerca de que Edward ya puede ver movimientos y sombras)**_ lleve mi mano derecha a su pierna y se la fui acariciando, casi hasta tocar su erección — eres lo más sexy y tierno que he visto en mi vida, y lo más apetecible también, no tienes idea de cuanto — él se removía con mis caricias y soltaba gemidos involuntarios.

— ¿se-segura?

— Muy segura — _- ¿pero donde podríamos ir? -_ me debatí mentalmente _- ir a un motel a estas horas sería sospechoso y el motel más cercano estaba a dos horas de aquí; en Port Angeles._

— papá tiene guardia está noche — dijo Edward, leyéndome la mente — por sí te interesa saber.

Cuando llegamos no había nadie en casa...

Fuimos corriendo directamente al cuarto, pusimos seguro y nos quedamos parados como tontos...

— ¿música? — sugirió Edward después de unos segundos en silencio.

Lentamente fui escogiendo una música que fuese romántica, lenta y sensual.

Apague la luz y me acerque lentamente a él.

— _No sabes cuanto tiempo llevó esperando este momento_ — le susurre sensualmente mientras le iba quitando lentamente la playera. Él levanto sus manos y se saco la camisa; su pecho, glorioso y velludo, quedó a mi alcance.

Me dirigí hacia el pantalón y me deshice del cinturón, luego bajé el cierre y deje caer sus pantalones; su erección ya empezaba a notarse.

Él me detuvo antes de que cayera a sus pies. Sus manos recurrieron mis brazos hasta posarse a cada lado de mi rostro.

— _espera un poco; yo no puedo verte. Déjame sentirte..._ — asentí lentamente y él bajo sus manos hasta mi cintura y levanto mi blusa hasta quitármela por completo. Sus manos tocaron mis pechos libres y soltó un pequeño gemido.

Cuando llegó al borde de mi pantalón, primero lo desabrochó y luego me lo bajo por completo.

Poso su mano en mi centro, comprobando mi evidente humedad.

— _¡me deseas!_ — dijo sonriéndome de lado.

— _Y no tienes idea de cuanto_ — bese su pecho y fui bajando lentamente, hasta llegar al elástico de sus boxers — _¡quiero probarte!_ — Bajé los boxers de un tirón y su erección salto orgullosa en mi cara, me lamí un dedo y luego lo pase por toda su cabeza, dando pequeños círculos; él se estremeció ligeramente — eres tan grande — poco a poco fui metiéndome su miembro a la boca. Nunca antes había probado un pene pero podía decir que este pene sabía rico.

Chupe, mordisqueé, exprimí y juguete con todo el equipamiento y él daba bombeadas cada vez más rápidas.

— _no... quiero... correrme..._ — pero tampoco dejaba de bombear en mí.

— _ven, correré. Por mi_ — dije lamiéndolo desde la base hasta la punta — _oh, Edward córrete para mi_ — chupe y mordisque más rápido y no tardó en correrse en mi boca; su leche sabía rico.

—_... gracias, preciosa, ahora ven aquí _— dijo levantándome del piso. Me beso desesperadamente mientras íbamos hacia la cama — _es tú turno_ — estaba tan perdida en sus besos que no le había encontrado relación a sus palabras hasta que me quito las braguitas y fue dejando besos sensuales e intercalados por mis piernas hasta llegar a mi húmedo, caliente e hinchado sexo — _oh, preciosa, hueles tan rico_ — pasó su lengua, larga y caliente por mi intimidad y yo me estremecí — _y sabes delicioso._

— _¡oh, dios mío!_ — no podía parar de retorcerme —_... Edward, no te detengas._

Edward chupo, succiono, lamio y beso mi intimidad, sensualmente; me hizo ver estrellas, solamente con su lengua.

Mientras estaba convulsionando de placer, él se fue subiendo lentamente sobre mi, dejando besos a su pasó.

— _Sabes tan rico_ — beso y mordisqueo un pezón mientras apretada y estimulaba al otro; yo no podía dejar de sentirme en las nubes —_... y eres toda para mi._

— _Toda tuya_ — le confirme lo obvio.

Con cuidado, nos dimos la vuelta y me senté en su estomago.

— _oh, no sabes cuantas ganas tengo de sentirte dentro_ — creo que le gustaba que le hablasen sucio pues su pene se sintió más duro cuando me restregué sutilmente — _¿condón?_ — dije acariciándole los vellos del pecho.

— _¡mesita!_ — fue todo lo que pudo decir. Le di un beso en los labios antes de bajarme e ir por el preservativo.

— _ahora se un buen niño y quédate quieto_ — abrí el paquetito y saqué el condón — _no tardó_ — se lo fui deslizando desde la cabeza hasta la base; él gimió en cada momento.

— _no sabes lo extraño y sensual que se siente eso. Al no ver, mis otros sentidos se multiplican, y oh Dios, el tacto es el más sensible_ — sonreí a eso y me volví a sentar encima de él.

— _veamos sí es cierto_ — entre de una estocada y oh, Dios mío. Creo que ya lo necesitaba.

Empecé a moverme lentamente pero mi cuerpo quería más, así que fui cambiándole al ritmo; Edward me tomo de las caderas y fue haciendo sus estocadas más profundas. Se sentía tan rico...

— _¡oh Dios, Edward no pares! _— él se levanto y tomo en su boca uno de mis pechos y fue lamiendo y mordiendo mi estimulado pezón; se sentía tan bien. Hizo lo mismo con el otro pecho — _¡Oh Edward, así! ¡Sigue!_

Dimos la vuelta otra vez y él colocó mis piernas alrededor de su cintura y me embistió más fuerte, más rápido.

— _¡oh, cara!_ — Dijo entre jadeos — _¡no sabes lo bien que te sientes a mi alrededor!_

— _¿ahora hablas italiano?_

— _mi madre; ella me..._ — lo bese para que se callara.

— _Luego me cuentas_ — sentía mi orgasmo cerca, muy cerca _— ahora mismo estoy ocupada _— le regale una sonrisa torcida y él sonrió de la misma manera. _- ¿que rayos..._

— _¡oh Dios, estas tan estrecha! ¡Estoy a punto de correrme..._

— _¡oh Dios, Edward! ¡Más rápido! ¡Más! ¡Oh, Dios..._ — los dos gritamos al corrernos. Literalmente sólo podía ver estrellitas; Nuestras respiraciones eran irregulares, nuestros corazones latían frenéticamente y nuestros cuerpos estaban sudados y calientes.

Edward cayó rendido sobre mí y yo estaba tan cansada, con los huesos hechos gelatina, así que sólo le acaricie sus cabellos; eso bastó para que él se relajara por completo.

— oh, Edward ha sido tan magnífico... — dije cuando pude hablar; él sólo sonrió. Se movió tantito y sentí se pene; creciendo dentro de mi — ¿es en serio? — dije alucinada y él asintió orgulloso.

— Vamos por la segunda ronda — sonrió de lado y me beso en los labios; pronto me perdí en la burbuja sexual que había entre nosotros...

.

Afuera cayó un rayo que me hizo despertar asustada. Cuando mire a mi alrededor me fije que Edward dormía plácidamente a mi lado; desnudo y en toda su gloria. Su respiración era acompasada, lo que me decía que estaba profundamente dormido; en los labios tenía una sonrisa de satisfacción y felicidad que me hizo sonreír.

Me acurruque mejor entre sus brazos y trate de volver a dormir, pero el viento no me dejaba por su constante ulular.

— jum... ¿Bells? — Edward se despertó al sentir que algo temblaba a su lado; yo — ¿que tienes, amor?

— Na-nada, vuelve a-a dormir — ok, así no convencería a nadie.

— ¿porque tiemblas? — me pregunto al oído.

— n-no me gusta la lluvia — le confesé; su boca y su cercanía me tenían hipnotizada — mejor dicho ¡odio los relámpagos! — un maldito relámpago cayó cerca, su luz ilumino toda la habitación y el sonido fue estruendoso; me hizo brincar — espero que Carlisle este bien.

— A él no le asustan los truenos; creo que nada lo asusta — me volvió a susurrar al oído. _- estas equivocado -_ pensé _- él tiene miedo de perderte._

Volvió a sonar otro trueno y yo me aferre a su pecho.

— en todo caso ¿porque le tienes miedo? — me abrazo y acaricio mi cabello y espalda para tranquilizarme pero la fuerte lluvia no me dejaba ni siquiera pensar bien, se aporreaba en la ventana tan fuerte que temía que en una de esas se rompieran los cristales.

— u-una vez me peleé con mis padres y hui al bosque; ya ni-ni recuerdo por que pero lo hice; en fin, que no supe como regresar y cayó la lluvia — temblé en sus brazos y el hizo un sonido relajante con su boca... Oh, su boca... — pe-pero no era una lluvia común y corriente; no, a-a mi me tenía que tocar una lluvia con relámpagos, sonidos extraños y cielo absolutamente oscuro — otro trueno sonó cerca y la luz del relámpago volvió a iluminar el cielo — oh, como te envidio en estos momentos — dije sin pensar.

— ¿por estar ciego? — le dije que sí, apenada — no lo creo; el oído se sensibiliza. Ahora mismo estoy escuchando otro trueno — a los dos minutos de haberlo dicho se escucho — ¿vez?

El relámpago cayó tan cerca que hizo que la luz se fuera.

— ¡oh, Dios se fue la luz!

— Sabes, te voy a dar un consejo para dejar de tenerle miedo a los truenos, rayos y relámpagos — dijo sonriendo.

— oh, sí me sacas de la casa considérate hombre muerto — lo amenace; él sólo se rio de mi.

— es mucho mejor que salir a mojarse. Aunque en cierta forma terminaras mojada — me dio un beso en los labios, y otro, y otro hasta que terminamos teniendo sexo; de nuevo.

La lluvia había parado, en algún momento de la madrugada y yo, la verdad, ya no tenía miedo pues Edward sabía como quitármelo; y de que manera.

.

— Buenos días — dijo Edward antes de darme un beso en la boca; uno prolongado.

—... buenos días — me estire como sí fuese una gatita — ¿que te gustaría hacer hoy? — pregunte, acariciando su pecho.

— ahm... Tú, yo, baño, juntos ¿que dices? — _- que no suena nada mal -_ pensé divertida.

— Sabes, estas cumpliendo otra de mis fantasías — él sonrió, divertido.

— ¿ah, sí? ¿Y cual fue la primera?

— tenerte, todo completo, para mi solita — dije besándolo en el pecho — ahora, a bañarnos.

Y que creen, que también tuvimos sexo en el baño.

Ya más relajados, bañados y limpios, fuimos a desayunar. Carmen nos miraba de manera intrigante.

— ¡buenos días, Carmen! — canturree su nombre y le di un beso en la mejilla.

— buenos días, Carmen — Edward fue más disimulado que yo.

— buenos días chicos ¿ya quieren desayunar? — los dos asentimos _- después de horas y horas de buen sexo, estoy que me muero de hambre -_ pensé pervertidamente. Mi estomago sonó estruendosamente en ese momento.

— está tan silenciosa la casa, ahora que todos se fueron — comentó Carmen, dando suspiros — ¡que... extraño, yo dije eso! — Se reprendió a sí misma _- eso me recuerda... -_ pensé detenidamente.

— ¿y Jacob? — pregunte al no verlo tanto ayer como hoy.

— Debió de haberse quedado con una chica, de seguro — sonó él teléfono y Carmen salió para atenderlo, a los minutos volvió corriendo.

— ¿que pasa?

— Jacob. Está en la cárcel — Carlisle entro en mal momento.

— ¿que? — Vociferó — ¿Jacob en la cárcel? — no espero a que le contestáramos; salió de la casa dando un portazo.

**Bueno nenas es el cap # 15… ¿les gusto? Bien, ya saben que tienen que hacer ¿Me dejan reviews?**  
**Los quiere y los ama... ****Wills****-Cullen-Swan.  
Nos leemos la próxima semana, se cuidan mucho!**  
**Besos y abrazos estilo Emmett para todas…**


	17. Chapter 16

**Ceguera Temporal**

**Summary: Ella causo el accidente, ahora tiene que vivir con las consecuencias…**

**Disclaimer: Los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer y la historia es completamente mía, Y TODA ELLA ESTÁ PROTEGIDA POR DERECHOS DE AUTOR BAJO EL CÓDIGO LEGAL: 1211242729751, por favor no intenten plagiarlo porque serán demandados en caso de realizar dicho acto. Espero que lo disfruten. Esta historia contiene escenas sexuales y lenguaje fuerte. Se recomienda solo a mayores de 18 años. Si eres menor, léelo bajo tu propio riesgo.**

**¡GRACIAS ****POR ****LOS ****REVIEWS!**** ¡LLEGAMOS A LOS 130! ¡LOS AMO!**** ¡LOS ****ADORO! ****¡LOS ****AMO! ****¡****GRACIAS! **

**PD: cambie mi nombre, ya no voy a ser Wills-Cullen-Swan. ****Ahora sere Will Stewart de Pattinson. ****Quería cambiar un poquito, pero sigo siendo yo :D**

**PD2: esto es mas un relleno que un capitulo en si, he tenido mucha tarea que hacer y esta no ha sido mi semana pero aquí les cumplo, como siempre. Aquí les traigo la "vida alocada" de Bella.**

_Respondiendo anónimos…:_

_Wen liss: jajaj sister! Nada, nada yo no he dicho que matan a tu Emm! Solo que esta inconsciente: D nada más jajaja. En este no sabrás pues es mas un relleno que un capitulo en si! Lo lamento, la imaginación me abandono por unos días! :(  
jajajaja Jacob no tuvo nada que ver con el accidente de Emmett, no lo empiecen a matar al pobre jajaja!  
Jajaja ellos, ellos no son nada decente… ¡lo hacen como conejos! ¡Y cada que pueden! Jajajaja  
nos leemos pronto!  
Besos y abrazos y caldos estilo Emmett!_

**Chicas gracias por sus comentarios y su apoyo hacia mí y esta historia. Como sabrán ya tengo clases pero estaré actualizando cada semana, en este caso los caps los subiré entre el viernes y el sábado a más tardar pero de que tendrán sus capítulos, los tendrán.**

**Bienvenidas a las personas que me agregaron como favoritos y alertas y espero que siempre me sigan… sin más que decir: ¡QUE COMIENCE EL ESPECTÁCULO! ¡Y QUE LO DISFRUTEN!...**

**Bella POV**

— ¿crees que se quedé encerrado por mucho tiempo? — Edward jugueteaba con los mechones de mi cabello que habían quedado sueltos mientras hablaba, o mejo dicho, pensaba en voz alta — porque seria algo bueno.

— Edward, es como tu hermano — lo regañe.

— Sí, pero él quiso quedarse contigo... — saco su labio inferior en un puchero y no pude resistirme a la tentación de besarlo.

— pero yo estoy aquí contigo.

Me fui acercando lentamente a él de nuevo cuando sonó mi inoportuno celular. Era Carlisle.

— ¿Carlisle?

— _Bella, hoy es la cita con la doctora Weber a las tres y ya son... las doce_ — de fondo se escuchaba mucho ruido así que me imagine que todavía seguiría con Jacob — _toma el coche de Edward. Nos vemos en la noche_ — colgó antes de que pudiera decirle algo.

— Es tu padre, hoy es la cita con la doctora Weber — le informe.

— Esa es otra que me gustaría que estuviera en la cárcel — dijo decidido.

— ¿y porque?

— Por que no me gusta como coquetea contigo — yo me reí de eso y le di un golpe juguetón.

— déjate de tonterías y metete a bañar.

— ¿tu conmigo? — dijo levantando las cejas sugestivamente.

— claro.

Nos bañamos, almorzamos y a las tres nos fuimos con la doctora Weber, ella seguía comiéndome con la mirada y me hacia sentir algo incómoda.

A Edward le hicieron los mismos ejercicios y también le volvieron hacer exámenes. Está vez su parte occipital mostraba una leve mejoría.

— Edward ¿porque no habías dicho nada? — lo regaño la doctora.

— No quería ilusionar a nadie — me tomo de la mano y me la apretó — además sólo son sombras.

— te dije que eso verías primero; sí seguimos con el tratamiento pronto vas a poder ver la luz y poco después podrás ver claramente. Edward no nos ocultes nada — él asintió lentamente — ya se pueden ir. Bella es un gusto volverte a ver — yo sonreí falsamente y salí lo más pronto posible de su consultorio.

.

— Así que ya puedes ver algo — le dije de camino a casa; Edward sólo se encogió de hombros — ¿que dedo te estoy mostrando? — dije poniendo el dedo del medio enfrente de él.

— ¿porque me insultas, eh? — pregunto divertido.

— Sólo quería comprobar — los dos nos reímos — dime algo, ¿te tienes que esforzar para verme o sólo soy una sombra?

— Por ahora sólo eres una sombra, pero una sombra sexy — después de eso no hablo por varios minutos. Ya estaba por llegar a su casa cuando hablo — quiero mostrarte algo — se acomodó en el asiento para "verme" mejor — ¿por donde estamos?

— cerca de tú casa. Edward…

— okey, toma la carretera 101 hacia el norte — obedecí en silencio.

No estábamos lejos pero él seguía manteniéndose callado y eso me desesperaba.

— ¿que hay después? — pregunte doblado hacia la derecha y viendo que a cien metros el asfalto se acababa.

— Se termina la carretera y comienza un sendero — dijo como si nada.

— Entonces ya llegamos — estacione sobre el estrecho acotamiento y salí para ayudarlo a bajar — ¿hacia donde?

—... por aquí — indicó, girando la cabeza e inhalando profundamente — tendremos que entrar al bosque.

— ¡¿Qué?! — no quise sonar asustada pero tenía miedo de que nos perdiéramos, además el bosque y yo no éramos muy buenos amigos.

— no voy a dejar que te pierdas; conozco a este bosque como la palma de mi mano.

Caminamos por unos minutos, milagrosamente sin perdernos. Edward no parecía poner más esfuerzo del necesario para caminar sin caerse o golpearse.

Anduvimos en silencio, en uno cómodo, gracias a Dios.

— ¿falta mucho? — pregunte agitada; él se rio.

— casi ¿ya vez un brillo? — Di la vuelta como loca en mi lugar hasta ver una pequeña luminosidad enfrente de nosotros, enfoque mi vista y a los segundos de concentración, asentí — ahí es adonde te quiero llevar.

Caminamos un poco más hasta llegar al borde de aquel remanso de luz, atravesamos la última franja de helechos para entrar en el lugar más maravilloso que había visto en mi vida.

La pradera era un pequeño círculo perfecto lleno de flores silvestres: violetas, amarillas y de un blanco tenía. Podíamos oír el borboteo de un arroyo que fluía en algún lugar cercano. El sol estaba directamente en lo alto, llenando el redondel de una bruma luminosa.

Caminamos sobre la mullida hierba en medio de las flores que se metían con el cálido aire dorado.

— ¡este lugar es mágico y hermoso, Edward! — dije fascinada; Edward me beso en la mejilla — ¿cuando lo encontraste?

— cuando era adolescente.

— ¿viniste aquí con... chicas? — pregunte algo celosa pero Edward se rio de mi pregunta.

— No, eres a la primera que traigo, aunque espero que algún día pueda traer a una chica más — ese comentario no me gusto para nada así que lo golpe en el pecho — ¡auch! ¿Que? Nuestra hija también tiene derecho ¿no? — dijo divertido; me sonroje.

—... supongo que sí — dije después de un silencio algo incómodo — pero es muy pronto para decir eso — intenté cambiar de tema — ven, sentémonos.

Edward se sentó primero y yo me coloque entre sus piernas; mi lugar favorito.

—... Bella ¿puedo preguntar algo que escuché sin querer el otro día? — dijo después de unos minutos en silencio; yo enseguida me puse a la defensiva.

— ¿que escuchaste?

— tú vida alocada... — al decir eso me vino a la mente el momento exacto...

_Estábamos mi madre y yo sentadas, hablando de cosas sin sentido hasta que ella me abrazo y con lágrimas en los ojos me dijo:_

— _gracias a Dios ya no estas por el mal camino; la vida alocada que llevabas te terminaría llevando al infierno — en esos momentos no pensé que Edward estuviese escuchando…_

— ¿que con eso? — soné brusca sin querer.

— sólo quiero saber...

— la versión corta; estuve dos veces en la cárcel, mis novios no eran los príncipes azules con los que soñaba y mi vida escolar fue un asco.

— ¿dos veces? — dijo pasmado, creo que eso fue lo único que escucho. Suspire profundamente antes de contestarle.

— en el instituto siempre nos invitaban a Alice y a mi a fiestas. Todas eran sexo, drogas y alcohol pero nosotras nunca íbamos — Edward se relajo un poco — Ya estábamos por terminar el último año cuando decidimos ir a una, y para que mentirte, probamos de todo — él se asusto y yo me reí de él; era tan tierno — sí estas pensando en sexo, de una vez te digo que no; aunque sí alcohol y drogas.

— ¿t-tu y A-Alice? — dijo después de unos segundos.

— Alice y yo — le confirme — ella y yo siempre fuimos juntas a los antros pero a las fiestas del instituto no, por dos razones, saldríamos violadas de ahí y sin dinero. En fin ¿donde estaba?

— ¿en alcohol y drogas? — dijo algo confundido.

— oh, sí. Bueno pues la fiesta se acabó cuando llegó la policía y todos salieron corriendo, menos nosotras dos. Pase la noche en la cárcel con Alice.

— ¿y la segunda ve-vez?

— Fue hace dos años — él estaba pálido — no quiero que pienses mal de mi — él asintió a duras penas — mi ex novio era un narcotraficante; yo no sabía nada. Cuando la policía llegó al departamento, Erick salió corriendo de ahí y a mi me llevaron presa.

— ¿y ese tal E-Erick?...

— Murió en una balacera el año pasado — asintió, no muy convencido.

— ¿lo llegaste a amar? — pregunto receloso.

—… no

— ¿y como saliste de la cárcel?

— no habían pruebas para comprobar que yo vendía drogas pero ni anterior arresto les decía otra cosa. Mi padre tuvo que mover cielo, mar y tierra para sacarme de ahí; ese lugar es horrible.

—... ¿cu-cuántos años tienes, Bella? — pregunto después de unos segundos

— veinticinco. Mi vida no ha sido fácil — nunca espere que Edward me abrazara pero lo hizo y luego me beso dulcemente — ¿y eso? — dije sonrojada.

— desde ahora yo te protegeré. No habrá más vida alocada que la nuestra, ¿oíste? — Me susurro en el oído — tú y yo viviremos nuestra propia vida alocada.

Me voltee hacia él, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas y una sonrisa tonta en los labios.

— Cullen ¿me estas proponiendo matrimonio? — dije divertida y él se rio dulcemente — porque de una vez te digo que no soy buena esposa.

— jajaja ya veremos, Bella. Ya veremos — me tomo de las caderas y me acostó en el suelo; él se puso encima de mi — por ahora sólo disfruta — al principio me beso lentamente pero poco a poco iba moviendo sus labios sensualmente hasta abrir los míos; los gemidos no se hicieron esperar.

Sonó mi celular y nuestra burbuja se reventó.

— _¡oh, Dios! ¡Es mi celular!_ — Dije entre beso y beso — espérame un momento — Edward se levanto protestando. Me senté y tomé el celular; Rosalie seguía llamando — ¿Rose?

— es Emmett; ya despertó.

**Bueno nenas es el cap # 16… ya se que es cortito pero ¿les gusto?  
si es asi… ¿Me dejan reviews?**  
**Los quiere y los ama... ****Will Stewart de Pattinson****.  
Nos leemos la próxima semana, se cuidan mucho!**  
**Besos y abrazos estilo Emmett para todas…  
les prometo que la próxima semana si estará largo! :D**


	18. Chapter 17

**Ceguera Temporal**

**Summary: Ella causo el accidente, ahora tiene que vivir con las consecuencias…**

**Disclaimer: Los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer y la historia es completamente mía, Y TODA ELLA ESTÁ PROTEGIDA POR DERECHOS DE AUTOR BAJO EL CÓDIGO LEGAL: 1211242729751, por favor no intenten plagiarlo porque serán demandados en caso de realizar dicho acto. Espero que lo disfruten. Esta historia contiene escenas sexuales y lenguaje fuerte. Se recomienda solo a mayores de 18 años. Si eres menor, léelo bajo tu propio riesgo.**

**¡GRACIAS ****POR ****LOS ****REVIEWS!**** ¡LLEGAMOS A LOS 140! ¡LOS AMO!**** ¡LOS ****ADORO! ****¡LOS ****AMO! ****¡****GRACIAS! **

**PD: cambie mi nombre, ya no voy a ser Wills-Cullen-Swan. ****Ahora sere Will Stewart de Pattinson. ****Quería cambiar un poquito, pero sigo siendo yo :D**

_Respondiendo anónimos…:_

… _no hay anónimos…_

**Chicas gracias por sus comentarios y su apoyo hacia mí y esta historia. Como sabrán ya tengo clases pero estaré actualizando cada semana, en este caso los caps los subiré entre el viernes y el sábado a más tardar pero de que tendrán sus capítulos, los tendrán.**

**Bienvenidas a las personas que me agregaron como favoritos y alertas y espero que siempre me sigan… sin más que decir: ¡QUE COMIENCE EL ESPECTÁCULO! ¡Y QUE LO DISFRUTEN!...**

**Bella POV**

— ¿Rosalie?

— ¡es Emmett; ya despertó!

— ¿en serio?

— Sí, ven — mi hermana se escuchaba muy esperanzada. No la escuchaba así desde hace mucho tiempo, y eso me ponía muy contenta.

— Ahora mismo estoy ahí — dije sonriéndole al teléfono y colgué. Edward me veía con el ceño fruncido — lo lamento, pero en otra ocasión tendremos sexo en tú prado — dije apresuradamente, causando que se riera — ahora tenemos que ir al hospital.

Salir del bosque no fue tan difícil como creía, Edward se sabía el camino muy bien y pronto llegamos al auto.

.

— ¿como estás? — Dije abrazando a Rosalie apenas verla — ¿ya fuiste a casa? — ella negó apresuradamente.

— Aquí me baño y duermo; Carlisle es muy considerado — Edward y yo sonreímos a la vez. Uno de los privilegios de los cuales gozaba era tener un lindo suegro, jefe del hospital, que nos permitiera quedarnos a cualquier hora.

— _¿Bellita?_ — la voz de Emmett se escuchaba ronca y muy baja.

— Sí, Emm aquí estoy — me acerque a la cama y le tomé su otra mano; Edward seguía parado en la puerta, con la mirada sobre mi — ¿como te sientes?

— como sí me hubiesen acuchillado, golpeado y pateado, todo al mismo tiempo — me sonrió de lado y la verdad, no supe sí llorar o reír; él se lo tomaba todo a broma — me siento cansado.

— ¿recuerdas algo?...

— re-recuerdo que había peleado con Rose y que me fui del restaurant — mientras nos relataba lo sucedido, miraba a la nada; concentrándose en recordar — uhm... después de caminar unas cuantas calles escuché gritos, los gritos de una mujer. Ella estaba en problemas, gritaba pidiendo ayuda — daba un poco de miedo ver la expresión ida de Emmett. Sus ojos transmitían dolor, pena e ira — unos... tipos, porque a esos no se les puede llamar hombres; eran cuatro y estaban tratando de hacerle daño a la chica. Tomé a dos por sorpresa pero los otros dos supieron como defenderse... ¿Bebé porque lloras? — al levantar la vista, vi que Rosalie era un mar de lágrimas.

— Fuiste muy valiente y tonto. Te amo pero pude perderte ¿sabes? Ay Emm eres mi héroe — se abrazaron y besaron largo tiempo; el suficiente para que quisiera ver hacia otro lado. Me acerque a Edward.

— Hola, extraño — dije dándole un beso en su mejilla.

— Hola, extraña — me devolvió el saludo con una sonrisa de lado — estem... ¿ya nos podemos ir? — me susurro al oído cuando me abrazo por la cintura. Antes de que le contestara entro una enfermera.

— ¿Emmett McCarty? — pregunto la enfermera.

— El de la cama — le respondió Emmett, regalándole una sonrisa de lado, la enfermera se rio coquetamente y Rosalie le pegó "disimuladamente" en el brazo a Emmett y a la enfermera la vio con ojos asesinos. _- tengo una hermana bipolar y celosa -_ pensé divertida por la situación.

— ¿que quiere? — pregunto mi hermana de manera brusca. A la enfermera enseguida se le bajaron los humos; en silencio fue checando la presión, la sonda y el ritmo cardíaco de Emmett.

— ¡igualada! — bufo Rose cuando la enfermera se fue de la habitación.

Como Emmett estaba más que bien, nos despedimos de ellos y fuimos rumbo a casa. Edward no dejaba de mirar hacia mi dirección todo el trayecto.

.

Eran cuarto para las nueve de la noche cuando llegamos a casa.

— ¡que bueno que llegaron! ¡Me estaba poniendo histérica! — Carmen nos recibió en la puerta y nos abrazó a cada uno; después de dos meses de vivir en una casa de locos, uno se acostumbra al trato.

— Fuimos con la doctora Weber y luego pasamos a ver al cuñado de Bella que acaba de despertar — me erice involuntariamente al escuchar la palabra cuñado; apenas y me hacia a la idea de que él, un hombre de veintiocho años, mayor que yo, sea el novio de mi hermanita, de dieciocho.

— ¿y está bien? — pregunto Carmen alarmada, creo que estaba en su naturaleza el ser así de sobreprotectora con cualquiera.

— sí, está bien. Ya hasta empieza a hacer bromas.

Carmen nos preparó la cena mientras esperaba a que su esposo la viniera a buscar; hoy era su aniversario de bodas número veintidós, y lo iban a celebran con una cena romántica.

Y, bueno, como teníamos la casa para nosotros solos... ya sabrán lo que pasó.

.

Edward y yo estábamos durmiendo, uno al lado del otro, cuando escuché ruidos provenientes de la cocina.

Me levante con cuidado, apartando sutilmente el brazo de Edward, y me vestí, tomé el bate que estaba en la esquina del cuarto y salí de ahí con bastante sigilo; los ruidos se hacían cada vez más fuertes.

Prendí la luz cuando escuché una maldición a la madre de la mesa. La luz ilumino en segundos la cocina y Carlisle me veía con ojos saltones dé la impresión y el miedo escrito es sus facciones.

— ¡dios, Carlisle me asustaste! — dije bajando el bate que tenía levantado.

— ¡¿te asusté?! ¡Tú casi me provocas un infarto, niña! — Dijo llevándose la mano a su pecho acelerado — ¿ya no puede ir uno deambulando en su propia casa?... ¡ya suelta eso que me pones nervioso, mujer! — lo coloque en la esquina de la cocina y me quedé viendo fijamente a Carlisle.

— ¿ya cenaste? ¿Quieres que te prepare algo? — le ofrecí pero él negó rápidamente.

— ya cene, sólo venía por algo de leche — dijo algo más calmado. Tomo la leche del refrigerador y se fue a la alacena — ¿quieres? — yo negué rápidamente y él sólo se encogió de hombros, saco un vaso y se sentó a beber.

— ¿como estuvo tú día? ¿Donde está Jacob?

— lo lleve de vuelta a Chicago — dijo cansado, se llevó el vaso a la boca y tomo un buen trago — el muy... tonto estaba hasta las chanclas de borracho y se metió a una casa, los dueños hablaron a la policía y se lo llevaron preso — jugo con su vaso unos segundos y lo lleno de nuevo — estaban a punto de liberarlo cuando apareció por fax una foto de un secuestrador, que para desgracia de Jacob se parecía a él — volvió a tomar la leche de golpe y se levanto de la silla — en fin, me pase todo el día en la delegación tratando de hacerle comprender al policía que Jacob no era Marcial Williams. Cuando al fin lo soltaron me pidió que lo llevara a Chicago, que sus pocas cosas que trajo se las pasará cuando pudiera, porque ya no quería estar cerca de la policía — _- ¡que mariquita! -_ dije mentalmente — iré a dormir — dijo cuando llegamos al final de las escaleras — buenas noches.

— Buenas noches — me despedí de él y entre sigilosamente al cuarto.

Como ya no tenía mucho sueño tomé mi manoseado ejemplar de cumbres borrascosas y me acomodé en el sofá a leerlo.

Al abrirlo encontré una nota, con la letra algo chueca:

_Tú me has enseñado cosas que yo jamás había soñado. Me haz enseñado a amar con el corazón y no con la vista, me haz enseñado a ser una mejor persona y a ver la belleza interior._

_Sé que no tengo perdón al decirte tantas cosas feas estos últimos dos meses pero con el tiempo y con tu constante compañía he aprendido a valorar lo que tengo._

_Tú voz, tú olor, tú esencia me enamoraron, tú forma extraña de ser me cautivo._

_Ahora que estoy aprendiendo a recuperar la vista no quiero perderte, quiero que estés a mi lado no como mi niñera o mi cuidadora, sino como mi novia, mi amante y mi amiga y sí el futuro nos lo permite, como mi esposa._

_No se muy bien como actuar a tú alrededor, pero tú podrás enseñarme._

_PD: ¿quieres ser mi novia?_

Llorando me acosté de nuevo en la cama de Edward y él abrió los brazos para que volviera a acurrucarme dentro.

— _Sí_ — susurre quedamente. Edward abrió sus ojos lentamente — _sí quiero_ — dije acariciándole el rostro cariñosamente.

— _¿sí quieres que? _— dijo adormilado.

— _sí quiero ser parte de tú futuro, ser tú amiga, tú amante y tú novia, y todo lo demás_ — dije en susurros, fue un milagro que se me entendiera todo porque no dejaban de salirme las lágrimas de tanta felicidad.

Por fin podía ser plenamente feliz; sin miedo a enamorarme o a perder. Edward ya tenía mi corazón y al parecer yo tenía el suyo desde hace tiempo.

— _Te amo_ — dije lentamente y sin vacilar, sin miedo pero con el corazón palpitándome como loco, una parte de mi ya sabía que lo amaba, desde hace tiempo.

— _¿segura? ¿No es muy pronto?_

— _Totalmente segura_ — dije sonriendo.

— _¿entonces porque lloras?_ — dijo limpiando mis lágrimas.

— _Por que soy feliz, ahora soy feliz_ — Edward me beso en la frente, en las mejillas y en los labios — _y ahm... te necesito_ — él sonrió de lado y se colocó encima de mi.

— _yo también te amo._

Con delicadeza fue despojándome de la bata, de su camisa y de los pequeños shorts que usaba para dormir. Yo le quité los boxers para poder apreciar su exquisita erección.

Me beso mientras entraba en mí y empezó a moverse lentamente mientras me besaba.

— _¡oh Dios, Edward! _— le dije al oído — _¡así, más rápido!_ — Él se salió casi por completo y volvió a entrar de una estocada — _¡oh, Dio..._ — me beso apasionadamente mientras seguía moviéndose más rápido. Mis gemidos morían en su dulce y sensual boca.

El orgasmo estaba a punto de llegar, sentía el pene de Edward entrar y salir rápidamente mientras mis paredes trataban de agarrarse a él.

— _¡oh, Sí Bella!_ — siguió moviéndose mientras besaba y mordisqueaba mis pechos y mis labios — _¡ya casi!_ — se movió más rápido y yo deje que mi orgasmo se liberará; llevándome al cielo. Edward no tardó en acompañarme.

Cuando los dos regresamos al mundo, él se dejó caer sobre mi y yo lo abrace gustosa, y mi sexo hacia lo mismo con el miembro de Edward; succionándole cada gota.

Cuando nuestras respiraciones regresaron a la normalidad él se quito de sobre mi y se acostó de lado, llevándome con él.

Con delicadeza retiro unos cuántos cabellos pegados a mi oreja y susurro:

— _eres todo para mi, Bella_ — me beso el cuello y volvió a hablar — _todo._

Esa noche también dormimos poco.

.

_**Un mes después...**_

— _En esta época es aún más hermoso _— dije en susurros para no romper la magia que había a nuestro alrededor — _todo es hermoso._

Estábamos a principios de noviembre y el prado ya se había cubierto totalmente de nieve y los árboles eran lindas combinaciones de verde, café y blanco.

Edward me tenía entre sus piernas y no dejaba de pasar su helada y sensual nariz sobre mi cuello; excitándome.

— lo malo es que no se puede tener sexo ahora o moriríamos de hipotermia.

— exacto, así que deja de hacer eso — pero el seguía y seguía.

— mierda, odio esto, me marea — dijo enojado, poniéndose los lentes de mala gana.

— no deberías de forzar la vista, apenas y la estas recuperando — lo regañe.

Edward y yo seguíamos haciendo los ejercicios que nos había mandado la doctora Weber para estimular los reflejos de su vista, además de tomar las pastillas para el dolor que le causaba su mejoría.

Él ya no sólo veía sombras sino que ya veía más claro pero borroso y se mareaba sí se mantenía concentrado en una sola cosa.

— quiero verte, quiero ver como eres en ralidad.

— Tranquilo Edward, será pronto — trate de calmarlo.

Mi celular sonó en ese momento.

— _¡hey, B! Los estamos esperando, ¿donde están?_ — era Emmett. Se me había olvidado que hoy harían la fiesta de Halloween para los niños de la escuela.

— iremos en una hora.

— _Rápido, todavía falta decorar antes de que venga..._ — se hizo un silencio y yo pensé que se había cortado la señal, revise mi celular y Emmett seguía llamando — _¡oh Dios, no!_

— ¿que pasa, Emm?

— _Alice_ — fue todo lo que dijo antes de cortar la llamada.

— ¿que quería Emmett? — pregunto Edward mientras se levantaba del suelo.

— Saber donde estábamos, se me había olvidado lo de la fiesta de Halloween — Edward torció su boca — ah, no, ahora no te puedes echar para atrás, Cullen. Se lo prometiste a Emm.

— sí pero... Dios, Bella. Habrán muchos niños corriendo, tirando comida, dulces, gritando y molestando — se veía asustado e irritado a la vez. Lo abrace por la cintura y le bese su pecho. Él me abrazo de vuelta y apoyo su mentón en mi cabeza; suspirando teatralmente.

— sí te portas bien en la noche tendrás tú recompensa — dije seductoramente, pasándole mi mano por todo su pecho, debajo de la camisa. Él se estremeció.

— ok, pero está vez serás tu la desnudada — me dio al oído y yo también me estremecí de anticipación.

— seré lo que quieras, pero ahora vamos.

Salimos del prado y fuimos a casa para cambiarnos. Como le había prometido a Edward, me vestí de una sensual pirata y él de un seductor vampiro.

— _no sabes como me estas excitando en estos momentos_ — le dije al oído y él sonrió ladinamente.

— Quiero beber tú sangre — me tomo de la cintura y me pegó a él — me resultas apetitosa — hizo mi cabello a un lado y yo le di acceso a mi cuello que mordió delicadamente — _te comeré viva_ — me susurro antes de volverme a morder. Dios ya estaba más que mojada — _olvídate de la fiesta, se la arreglaran sin nosotros…_ — ya estaba a punto de ceder cuando tocaron a la puerta; era Carmen.

— perdón, acaba de hablar el joven Emmett, dice que se apuren — ella no se escuchaba para nada arrepentida. Los dos gruñimos pero salimos del cuarto.

Estábamos por salir cuando Carmen nos grito:

— ¡esperen, esperen! — Apareció desde la cocina con una cámara en las manos — para el recuerdo — y ni nos dio tiempo de prepararnos cuando nos deslumbro con un flash — oh, se ven tan lindos. Ya vayan, vayan. Diviértanse.

.

— ¿porque tardaron tanto? — nos regaño Emmett apenas entrar al gimnasio.

— eso te lo explican luego, ahora los necesito — dijo la enana tomándonos del brazo y jalándonos hasta donde estaba Jasper — Edward necesito que tú infles los globos, no muy grandes ni muy chicos — Edward asintió divertido — tú vienes conmigo _sexy pirata_ — me jaló por todo el gimnasio hasta llegar al otro extremo, donde estaba Rose — quiero que la ayudes a conectar las bocinas y los micrófonos, el señor de las luces ya está por llegar.

Salió corriendo y gritando órdenes a los ayudantes preparatorianos de Emmett.

— _recuérdame pedirle a Carlisle que la mantenga trabajando los días festivos_ — le susurre a Rosalie mientras tratábamos de conectar todas las bocinas y viendo que funcionarán.

— será un placer.

Cuando terminamos de colocar y ver que las bocinas servían nos fuimos con Emmett y sus chicos. Ellos no dejaban de vernos, así que Emm les pegó en las cabezas para que dejaran de vernos, en especial a cierta señorita vestida de _enfermera_ que era su novia.

— ¿necesitas algo? — dijo Rosalie colgándose del brazote de Emmett.

— las bebidas y la comida ya está preparada, la loca enana_ gremlin_ de su amiga está viendo lo de las luces... no, creo que ya todo está listo — la tomo de la cintura y la pegó a él — _¿ya te dije que estas hermosa de enfermera?_ — dijo sugestivamente, moviendo las cejas graciosamente. Antes de besar a mi hermana levanto la vista de golpe — ¡hey enana dijimos que no tocarías la comida! ¡Aléjate de la comida, campanita! — grito furioso, yendo hasta la mesa de la "comida".

— esto no es saludable, _Superman_ — grito Alice, llevándose los tazones llenos de chucherías.

— ¡ven aquí! — todos reímos por las actitudes aniñadas de campanita y Superman.

Media hora después los ayudantes de Emmett se estaban yendo a sus casas para vestirse.

— Jasper sigo preguntando de que estas vestido — Rosalie tenía el ceño fruncido de tanto pensar.

— _¡soy... Batman! _— dijo Jasper parándose en su silla y levantando su capa.

— Yo pensé que eras el zorro — dijo Emmett riéndose — de echo estaba buscando tú espada.

— debí de haber venido de acertijo — se quejo Jasper.

.

— ¡oh ahí está! ¡coach Emmett! — una rubia bajita se le acerco a Emmett y enseguida Rose se puso a su lado — ¡cumple la fantasía de las maestras al vestirse de Superman! — dijo coquetamente, colocándole su zorra mano en el brazo de Emmett, él se puso rojo de vergüenza y Rose se puso roja de irá — oh, pero que vergüenza, que mal educada soy — dijo sin sentir vergüenza en absoluto — soy la profesora Jane Vulturi — dijo tendiéndole la mano a mi hermana — ¿usted es de está escuela, señorita...?

— Rosalie Swan y no, soy de la escuela privada de Chicago — Rosalie apretó la mano de la profesora un poco más fuerte del necesario — y soy la novia del entrenador.

— ¿y cuántos años tienes...? — pregunto arrogantemente.

— Soy legal — gruño Rosalie en defensa.

— oh, bueno... ¿y ustedes son...? — dijo ignorando a mi hermana y viendo a Edward y a Jasper apreciativamente. _- oh, no perrita. Estos dos también están ocupadísimos -_ dije mentalmente.

— Edward Cullen, mucho gusto — al escuchar el apellido Cullen se le abrieron demasiado los ojos — y ella es mi novia, Isabella Swan — yo sonreí triunfal mientras extendía mi mano, sin alejarme del abrazo de Edward. Ella me saludo de mala gana.

— Jasper Whitlock, señora y mi novia, Alice Brandon — ella torció la boca al escuchar que todos estaban reservados.

— un gusto conocerlos chicos — obviamente estaba hablando solamente de ellos — espero volver a verlos pronto — y salió corriendo de ahí, y se refugio con sus demás amigas maestras.

— _Zorra_ — dijimos las tres al mismo tiempo y los chicos se rieron.

La fiesta estuvo divertida; algo infantil ya que la mayoría era puro niño pero si, estuvo divertida.

Y como Edward predijo, los niños no dejaban de correr y gritar por todas partes.

Al terminar la fiesta nos fuimos al departamento de Emmett.

— ¡que cansado es cuidar a niños! — dijeron Edward y Jasper a la vez, sentándose en el sofá.

— ¡y las niñas! — dijeron Rosalie y Alice enojadas.

— ¡esas morras de no más de quince años, queriéndose "tomar" una foto con _Supersexyman, el sexy Vampiro y mi sexy zorro._

— ¡y los mocosos esos! — dijo Edward exasperado.

— _¡soy Batman!_ — dijo Jasper irritado — _¡el sexy Batman!_

— ya se, ya se — dijo Alice sentándose en las piernas de Jasper — tu eres mi sensual Batman.

— ¿que tiene de malo que unos niños quieran tomarse la foto con una pirata? — dije divertida. Edward me jaló del brazo para sentarme en sus piernas.

— te diré que todo, tú eres mía — y para demostrarlo me beso de una manera para nada legal. Todos los demás gritaron y rieron por el espectáculo.

Emmett se fue a la cocina y trajo cinco cervezas y una lata de refresco.

— Esto es para ti — dijo tendiéndole la lata a una Rose irritada — _sin protestas, tú hermana está presente_ — le susurro al oído pero todos pudimos escucharlo.

Yo deje de tomar a la segunda cerveza porque ya me estaba cayendo pesado.

.

— ha sido algo fuera de serie. Es la mejor fiesta de disfraces a la que he ido, gracias — Edward me beso lentamente como agradecimiento.

Ya estábamos de vuelta en casa y eran como las tres de la mañana, lo bueno es que era sábado.

— Sí, hace tiempo que no me divertía de ese modo — subimos las escaleras hasta llegar al cuarto — y como has sido buen niño te toca tú recompensa — él rio sensualmente como respuesta.

— sabes nunca había desvestido a una pirata — dijo divertido quitándome el sombrero y la pañoleta que tenía en la cabeza.

Entramos al cuarto y lo lleve hasta la cama, lo empuje ligeramente para que cayera en ella y me posicione sobre él.

— y yo nunca he tenido sexo con un vampiro, ha de ser interesan... — el me beso antes de que terminara de hablar. Las ropas salieron volando en segundos.

.

— tienen unas ojeras horribles ¿no están durmiendo bien? — pregunto Carlisle en el desayuno y mi perver sonrió orgullosa.

— Es que fuimos a una fiesta y entramos tarde — dije sonrojada, tratando de ocultar mi cara para que no viera que le mentía. _- ¡madres, estuvimos teniendo sexo T.O.D.A L.A N.O.C.H.E! -_ grito mi perver.

— ahm... quería decirte algo, padre — dijo Edward para cambiar de tema — Bella y yo... — tomo mi mano y la entrelazo con la suya — somos novios.

La cara que puso Carlisle no tenía precio.

— ¿e-en serio? — Los dos asentimos — ¿desde hace cuanto?

— Ya van para los dos meses — dijo orgulloso.

— ¡pu-pues felicidades! — Nos abrazó torpemente a los dos y se volvió a sentar en su silla — es maravilloso — Carmen entro en ese momento para servir el desayuno: huevos revueltos con pan tostado y tocino al lado.

Esa mañana me había levantado sintiéndome mal, tenía ganas de vomitar pero se me había pasado. Ahora, con el olor a huevo, lo único que pude hacer fue correr a la cocina para poder vaciar el estomago.

_- esto no está pasando -_ pensé asustada y es que desde hace días iba haciendo la cuenta. Llevaba retrasada un par de semanas _- oh, Dios. No puedo... no puedo estar..._ _embarazada -_ el pánico me estaba jugando una mala pasada _- me cuido, nos cuidamos. No... -_ Edward entro en ese momento, con Carmen y Carlisle a sus espaldas.

Antes de desvanecerme del susto vi los ojos de Carmen, que reflejaban asombro y felicidad a la vez; ella era mujer y sus ojos confirmaban mi miedo.

_Estaba embarazada..._

**Bueno nenas es el cap # 17… ¿les gusto?  
si es así… ¿Me dejan reviews?**  
**Los quiere y los ama... ****Will Stewart de Pattinson****.  
Nos leemos la próxima semana, se cuidan mucho!**  
**Besos y abrazos estilo Emmett para todas…**


	19. Chapter 18

**Ceguera Temporal**

**Summary: Ella causo el accidente, ahora tiene que vivir con las consecuencias…**

**Disclaimer: Los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer y la historia es completamente mía, Y TODA ELLA ESTÁ PROTEGIDA POR DERECHOS DE AUTOR BAJO EL CÓDIGO LEGAL: 1211242729751, por favor no intenten plagiarlo porque serán demandados en caso de realizar dicho acto. Espero que lo disfruten. Esta historia contiene escenas sexuales y lenguaje fuerte. Se recomienda solo a mayores de 18 años. Si eres menor, léelo bajo tu propio riesgo.**

**¡GRACIAS ****POR ****LOS ****REVIEWS!**** ¡LLEGAMOS A LOS 150! ¡LOS AMO!**** ¡LOS ****ADORO! ****¡LOS ****AMO! ****¡****GRACIAS!**

_No hay anónimos… :(_

**Chicas gracias por sus comentarios y su apoyo hacia mí y esta historia. Como sabrán estaré actualizando cada semana, en este caso los caps los subiré entre el viernes y el sábado a más tardar pero de que tendrán sus capítulos, los tendrán.**

**Bienvenidas a las personas que me agregaron como favoritos y alertas y espero que siempre me sigan y bueno, también les tengo noticias: ****como todo en la vida, esta historia ya esta llegando a su final. Le quedan dos caps y el epilogo, pero tranquilas que ya estoy pensando en otra historia, el resumen o algo asi se los subiré con el epilogo y espero que tambien les guste y que tenga la misma aceptación que esta****.**** Sin más que decir: ¡QUE COMIENCE EL ESPECTÁCULO! ¡Y QUE LO DISFRUTEN!...**

**Edward POV**

Todo pasó tan lento. En un segundo vi, borrosamente, como Bella se desmayaba y como mi padre y Carmen corrían a ayudarla.

Mi padre levanto a Bella del suelo; como sí ella no pesara nada.

— A un lado Edward — grito mi padre tratando de pasar con Bella en sus brazos; inconsciente.

Carmen maternalmente me apartó de la puerta y me detuvo de un brazo. Yo estaba demasiado asustado y en shock como para reaccionar...

.

— _hum..._ — Bella se quejaba mientras mi papá le pasaba un trapo con alcohol por la nariz. Ella permanecía acostada en el sofá de la sala y después de cinco minutos reaccionó — _Edw..._ — me llamó en susurros. Estaba desesperado porque no podía verla bien; me mataba no poder hacer contacto con sus ojos.

— Ya está despertando — anuncio mi padre. A los pocos segundos escuché la voz de ella.

— ¿E-Edward? ¿Que-que pasó?

— te desmayaste — dijimos los tres a la vez.

— Bella ¿te sientes bien? — le pregunto mi papá.

— S-sí — dijo vacilante — c-creo que sólo fue el susto.

— ¿y que te asusto? — pregunte pero antes de que ella me contestara Carmen intervino.

— será mejor que la dejemos descansar, ¿no cree doctor? La llevare a su cuarto.

— ¿Edward?... — ella me tomo débilmente de la mano. No necesitaba palabras para saber lo que quería.

— iré contigo.

La abrace y ella se acurruco entre mis brazos, con cuidado subimos las escaleras. Carmen y mi padre iban detrás.

— _No te vayas_ — susurro cuando la deje en la cama — _quédate a mi lado._

— _Claro que sí_ — le susurre al oído y me acosté junto a ella, abrazándola y pegándola a mi pecho.

La sentía asustada y eso me preocupaba.

Ella estaba llorando en silencio.

— estaremos abajo por sí nos necesitan — dijo mi padre; se escuchaba preocupado.

Asentí sin mirarlo y él cerró la puerta antes de irse.

— _duerme, Bella, duerme amor mío._

Ella se durmió llorando.

.

— _¿Edward?... — Bella me llamó quedamente._

— _¿hum?_

— _Edward, despierta. El bebé está llorando, despierta —_ -¿un bebé? ¿Ella dijo bebé? - _me levante asustado. Mire al rededor y seguíamos en la habitación, pero no era mi cuarto, no como yo lo recordaba. Este era más... hogareño, más... estilo matrimonio. — Edward, el bebé sigue llorando — Bella apareció ante mi; menuda, desnuda y rodeándome con sus brazos. Voltee pero no pude ver su rostro; estaba oculto por una mata de pelo. Ella reía._

— _¿que bebé? — pregunte confundido, entonces me llegaron los llantos de bebé que se hacían cada vez más fuertes._

— _¿el pequeño Ed? ¿Tú hijo? — Dijo de manera burlona — no me vas a convencer está vez Cullen. A ti te toca atenderlo._

— _¿a mi? —_ - debe ser un sueño. Debo estar soñado, sí eso debe ser - _me decía una y otra vez_ - esto no está pasando.

— _¡papá, calla a ese niño! ¡Me está volviendo loca! — grito una niña desde afuera del cuarto. Luego escuché sus puños aporreando la puerta — ¡Ed, cállate! — eso hizo que el bebé llorara más fuerte._

— _debe ser el pañal. Creo que es hora de cambiarlo — dijo Bella con tono divertido. Algo le daba gracia, pero yo no podía saber lo que lo causaba, me dolía la cabeza de tanto llanto y tanto grito así que me salí de la cama y busque la puerta, ella se rio por algo y cuando me voltee para verla, me di cuenta de dos cosas: que ya veía perfectamente bien y que mi madre era Bella._

— _¡ya cállalo papá, ya cállalo! — seguía insistiendo la niña mientras golpeaba y golpeaba la puerta, haciendo que el bebé llorara más fuerte aún, sí es que era posible. Di vueltas en mi lugar hasta que localizar la cuna, pero antes de llegar a él, un olor demasiado fuerte y desagradable me golpeó en la nariz._

— _¡diablos como apesta! — me queje tapándome la nariz con las manos._

— _es un bebé, que esperabas. — Bella-Esme seguía acostada en la cama, ella tenía la vista fija en mí. Sus ojos eran los ojos verdes de mi madre, también tenía la boca y la nariz de mi madre. — Anda cámbialo de una vez — asentí lentamente y me acerque cuidadosamente al chechón._

_Tuve que aguantarme las ganas de vomitar al ver al... bebé; estaba embarrado completamente de mierda, tenía mierda en la cabeza, en las piernas, en el pecho, en el estomago y en las manos, ¡Y se las estaba metiendo a la boca! ¡Se estaba comiendo su mierda!_

_Al verme, lloro todavía más fuerte._

— _¡cállalo, cállalo, cállalo! — ahora los golpes de la niña tenían ritmo_ - ¡grandioso!

_El bebé alzó sus manitas al aire; quería que lo cargara._

— _Ven pequeño — Bella- Esme apareció de pronto a mi lado y cargo al bebé, jugo con el y le beso su mejilla._

_Yo no podía aguantar más el vómito._

— _cárgalo, es tú hijo — antes de que pudiese protestar ella lo puso en mis brazos y lo primero que hizo el mocoso fue embarrarme su mierda por toda la cara... _

— ¿Edward?...

— no, no. Mierda, no...

— ¡Edward!... — Bella volvió a llamarme, la Bella real. Gracias a dios estaba soñando, no habían bebes llorones ni niñas gritonas ni mierda en mi cara. Nada — es sólo un sueño, shhh, es sólo un sueño — ella trataba de calmarme pero no podía, sólo de recordar... me daban escalofríos — sólo es un sueño...

— _e-estoy bien_ — dije en susurros, abrazándola por la cintura y atrayéndola de nuevo hacia mí — _estoy bien._

Ella beso mi pecho y se acurruco entre mis brazos.

Pasaron los minutos en silencio hasta que ella volvió a hablar.

— _... tengo miedo_ — dijo en voz baja, apenas y logré escucharla.

— _¿de que tienes miedo?_

— _Del futuro_ — su respuesta me había desconcertado pero antes de preguntarle que a que se refería con eso, alguien entro en el cuarto.

— Joven Edward le habla la doctora Weber — extendí mi brazo para tomar el teléfono y Carmen me lo puso en la mano.

— ¿doctora Weber?

— _Edward, necesito adelantar tú cita de las tres para... ahora_ — ella se escuchaba rara pero no le tomé mucha importancia — _te esperare en mi consultorio_ — apenas y pude captar la última palabra ya que había colgado de repente.

Le devolví el teléfono a Carmen, que misteriosamente se había quedado callada todo el tiempo.

— la doctora Weber quiere verme ahora, no puede atenderme en la tarde — lo había dicho en voz alta y ni así me sonaba creíble. _-¿habrá salido algo en mis últimos exámenes? -_ esa era la única explicación que tenía para la actitud tan extraña de la doctora.

— Entonces ve — me apremio Bella — yo... estaré bien. Carmen me cuidara.

— no quiero dejarte. No ahora que tú necesitas cuidados.

— Ya la oíste, yo cuidaré de ella — me interrumpió Carmen — tú tienes que ir con la doctora.

— yo estaré bien, en serio Edward — algo en el tono de su voz no me convencía. Ella estaba mal, lo presentía, pero ella quería restarle importancia por alguna razón.

—... está bien — dije algo receloso.

Sentía que algo me estaba ocultando. Las dos.

.

Mi padre me llevó al hospital, tan sorprendido como yo por la inesperada llamada de la doctora Weber.

Llegamos al consultorio de la doctora y nos hizo esperar un tiempo. Mi padre se tuvo que irse porque lo llamaron por su localizador. _-¡quién diablos deja a un ciego, sólo! -_ pensé irritado. Mi maldito bastón lo había dejado de usar cuando ya empezaba a ver algo _- ¡inteligente idea! -_ pensé sarcásticamente. No lo necesitaba del todo pero había momentos en los que la habitación daba vueltas y la cabeza me dolía demasiado como para desconcentrarme del camino.

— Edward bienvenido ¿que te trae por aquí? — Apreté los dientes y fruncí el ceño _- ¡¿es en serio?!_

— Usted me llamó — dije sin separar los labios.

—... oh, es cierto. Pasa — alguien; creo que su asistenta, me ayudó a entrar en el consultorio y también me ayudó a sentarme.

— Gracias linda — dije, más por ser cortes que por ser coqueto. Un gruñido obtuve por respuesta antes de que la puerta se cierre.

— Es hombre — me dijo la doctora, apenas y conteniendo una risita — mi asistente es hombre.

_- este día no podía ser peor - _me dije a mi mismo y es que todo había sido tan raro, Bella, el sueño, la llamada y ahora las manos delicadas del amigo asistente.

— ¿para que me llamó? — dije algo irritado. No quise sonar grosero.

— quiero ver como vas progresando...

**Bella POV**

— Lo que vi en tus ojos...— Carmen se sentó a mi lado, en la cama — ¿es cierto?

— No quiero hablar de eso — masculle sobre la almohada. Ella me acaricio maternalmente la espalda.

— ¿estas asustada? — _- ¿usted cree? -_ — no tienes por qué estarlo, la llegada de un bebé es para alegrarse no para llorar.

— No estoy embarazada — dije entre dientes, levantando la cabeza y enfrentándola con la mirada — es sólo... no me estoy alimentando bien, he estado preocupada.

— eso mismo me dije. Andréu nació tiempo después — un escalofrió recorrió toda mi espalda.

— Ese no es mi caso — pero para que mentir. Mi período estaba retrasado, las malditas nauseas y los malditos mareos no eran de a gratis. Estaba embarazada y ser una madre no era mi mayor temor, mi mayor temor era que Edward se deslindara de cualquier compromiso.

En su carta me había pedido que fuese su todo y en el prado me dijo que mi única vida alocada la viviría junto a él, y sí, estaba dispuesta pero... ¿él, que tanto estaría dispuesto? ¿El bebé estaría incluido en esa vida alocada? Y lo peor... ¿su desprecio por los niños le afectaría a su hijo? ¿Sería capaz?

—... la doctora Weber — Carmen me saco de mis cavilaciones.

Por un momento me sentí mareada.

— perdone no la escuché — dije algo avergonzada. Carmen amablemente me repitió todo.

— Que yo llame a la doctora Weber — dijo apenada. Ahora comprendía su sonrojo.

— ¿y porque hizo eso?

— porque necesitaba estar a solas contigo. Hacerte comprender que todo estará bien.

— ¿como? ¿Como sabe que todo irá bien?

— porque tendrás la ayuda de todos, de Edward, del doctor Carlisle y la mía.

—... supongo — dije algo vacilante.

— Ahora vuelvo — Ella salió por un momento del cuarto y yo decidí usar ese tiempo para poder ir al baño.

Me senté en el retrete y mientras hacia pis, cerré los ojos y me puse a pensar los posibles futuros.

En el primero, Edward aparecía como una especie de ogro que sólo sabía gritar y maldecir mientras yo lloraba y un bebé lloraba...

— _¡eso es lo que pasa cuando tú no puedes cuídate por ti misma! — Edward tomo al niño de un tobillo y lo sacudió en el aire… _Sacudí mi cabeza rápidamente, esfumando esa idea. Él no era tan malo como para hacerle eso a nuestro hijo.

La siguiente idea la descarte enseguida. La idea era demasiado ñoña y demasiado rosa para ser cierta.

La tercera... fue mucho peor que la primera:

— _¡¿Embarazada?! ¿Estas segura? ¡Bella, somos muy jóvenes para ser padres!_

— _lo se pero sí, estoy embarazada._

—_... el aborto no es una opción — dijo después de unos minutos en silencio — ¿estarías dispuesta a darlo en adopción?..._

Antes de que yo contestara, la puerta del baño se abrió de golpe. Asustándome más todavía.

— Nada más eficiente que el test de embarazo — Carmen me tendió el test pero ni siquiera podía tenerlo quieto. Estaba temblando como gelatina. Malditos pensamientos autodestructivos.

— n-no quiero. No quiero saber ahora — trate de salir del baño pero ella bloqueaba mi única vía de escape — ¡oh, señora Hoffman déjeme en paz! Fue un simple susto. Ya le dije que fue pura preocupación. No estoy embarazada — _- no puedo estarlo -_ me repetía una y otra vez. Como un mantra. — además... ¿Como rayos consiguió eso sin que Carlisle lo vea?

— Tengo mis métodos — así de simple, se encogió de hombros y le resto importancia — ahora toma. Nada más eficiente que está prueba — volvió a repetir.

— No — dije escuetamente— no lo haré. Ahora por favor quítese de mi camino — camine hacia ella y creo que del susto se quito. Salí de ahí y me acosté en la cama de Edward.

— Lo vas a necesitar — dijo tirando la prueba sobre la cama — ahora vuelvo.

Ni siquiera le preste atención pues: _- ¿estarías dispuesta a darlo en adopción?... -_ sonaba en mi cabeza como disco rayado. _-... no, no podría y no lo haría._

Con miedo tomé la caja como sí de una bomba se tratase. _- precisamente -_ dijo mi perver, asustada.

Después de darle vueltas y vueltas, decidí no saber nada de nada así que tire el paquetito al suelo y lo escondí debajo de la cama.

— ¡iu...! — otra nausea me atacó y apenas pude contenerme está vez.

Me bajé de la cama como un bólido y corrí hasta llegar al retrete y soltar todo lo que llevaba dentro; lo poco que llevaba dentro.

— Señorita Swan, no sea tan terca — Carmen volvió a aparecer, está vez con el galón de jugo en una mano y el maldito test de embarazo en la otra.

— como demo...

— Toma esto y orina — demandó, con ese tonito de voz que nadie contradecía.

Farfullando tomé el galón y lo abrí de golpe. Me lo lleve a la boca viendo feamente a Carmen.

Orinar nunca había sido tan difícil.

Media hora después volví a desmayarme dé la impresión. Ahora era oficial, ahora los miedos eran reales, las posibles respuestas estaban a la vuelta de la esquina, los posibles futuros me miraban todos a la cara; unos buenos otros indeseables, pero todos estaban ahí y no pensaban irse pronto.

La oscuridad, por el momento, era más preferible que la inminente realidad.

…

— _¿Bella?..._ — la voz de Edward fue sacándome poco a poco de la inconsciencia — _¿amor?..._

Abrí los ojos y su rostro fue lo primero que vi. De nuevo estaba preocupado.

Sin pensar lo abrace y llore.

— tranquila, no es nada, ya estoy aquí. No tengas miedo.

Carmen nos veía desde la puerta; en sus manos estaba la prueba de embarazo y al instante me tense, ella siguió mi mirada y negó rápidamente.

Edward todavía no sabía nada. Él había regresado y me había encontrado en la cama, no en el suelo. Carmen le había dicho que me había quedado dormida de nuevo, y en parte era cierto.

Nos pasamos el resto de la tarde acostados, hablando de como le había ido con la doctora y como seguía avanzando con lo de la ceguera; al parecer el coagulo en su cabeza ya empezaba a desaparecer. Hablamos poco de como había estado mi tarde.

.

— ¡La cena está lista! — grito Carmen desde la cocina.

Edward y yo habíamos bajado hace media hora y estábamos disfrutando de los programas televisivos. Carlisle todavía no llegaba, y a Carmen ya se estaba alistando para irse.

— ¡Ahora vamos! — grito Edward como respuesta.

Levante mi cabeza de su regazo y todo me dio vueltas. Edward se paro del sofá y me tomo de la mano para que yo también me levantara.

— ¿tú cabello es marrón? ¿O café? — dijo besándome la coronilla mientras caminábamos para llegar al comedor.

— ca-castaño rojizo — dije vacilante — ¿como?...

— Cada vez veo mejor — dijo sonriendo de lado — estas medio borrosa ahora.

— Impresionante — dije antes de besarlo delicadamente en los labios. El muy tramposo me tomo de la cintura y fue subiendo sus manos hasta posarlos a cada lado de mi rostro y poder besarme a fondo.

¿Quién se puede negar a un beso como ese?...

— _Saltémonos la cena_ — susurro antes de volverme a besar convincentemente.

— _De acuerdo_ — dije sonriendo de oreja a oreja. Ahora fue mi turno de besarlo.

— Nada de saltarse comidas — Carmen había aparecido atrás de nosotros y nos había asustado — tú necesitas comer.

— lo se, lo se — dijo Edward suspirando teatralmente.

Lo del "tú necesitas comer" iba dirigido a mi.

Mientras ella esperaba a que la vinieran a buscar se sentó con nosotros y nos vio comer, más a mí que a él.

El timbre sonó como a los diez minutos y Carmen se despidió de nosotros antes de irse.

Antes de acabar la semana, fui con mi madre y mi hermana; ellas estaban bien, vivían cada quién en su mundo; ajenas a mis problemas y miedos pero tampoco yo las quería hacer partícipes. Ya bastantes problemas tenía como para meter a una madre religiosa y una plática para nada agradable.

Edward me dio la bienvenida al llegar a casa.

— la próxima vez me llevas contigo — me dijo al oído.

— Sólo fueron unos cuántos días — dije abrazándolo e inhalando su aroma peculiar — pero igual te extrañe — le di un pequeño beso en los labios y él sonrió de lado, medio alegre medio arrepentido.

— perdona...

— no importa, ya pasó pero prométeme que no volverá a pasar.

— Lo prometo — sus ojos tenían tatuado el arrepentimiento — Dios, eres tan hermosa... — dijo abrazándome mas fuerte — enserio, lo eres — él no lo decía por mi personalidad, sino porque realmente me podía ver. Su vista ahora estaba mucho mejor y había breves momentos en los que veía claramente y eso lo motivaba a seguir esforzándose en sus ejercicios.

_**Flash back…**_

_Era miércoles en la tarde cuando había gritado de alegría "te veo, te veo" y me había abrazado fuertemente. Estábamos en el mismo parque de hace dos meses, sentados bajo el mismo árbol. Él jugueteaba con mis manos mientras yo estaba apoyada en su pecho, sentada entre sus piernas. De pronto tomo mi rostro y me hizo voltear hacia él y, después de unos segundos, había gritado haciendo que todos los que estaban cerca voltearan a vernos._

_Le contamos inmediatamente a Carlisle y a la doctora Weber y ese mismo día nos habíamos reunido todos, menos el doctor Gerandy que se encontraba de nuevo fuera del país._

_La doctora mando a hacerle unos estudios y como no había salido nada malo o nada raro, pues el coagulo poco a poco se estaba extinguiendo, la doctora le había cambiado los ejercicios; ahora se centraban más en aclarar la visión. Lo único que me preocupaba era que después le daban dolores de cabeza y aunque él no quería decírmelo, podía notar que después de cierto tiempo ejercitando la vista, su ceño se fruncía y una vena le latía, y era cuando dejaba de hacer los ejercicios y se ponía algo frustrado._

_El jueves estalló todo…_

— _Será poco a poco — le había dicho para tranquilizarlo porque él había reaccionado de una manera brusca al no poder terminar los ejercicios. Él me tomo de los hombros y me sacudió._

— _¡¿no entiendes que ya quiero volver a ser normal?! ¡¿Volver a ser el mismo de antes?! — Me apretó más fuerte y yo me queje — ¡ya son cuatro meses los que pase encerrado en está casa sin poder moverme a mi antojo!, ¡cuatro meses siendo un inútil! — me soltó bruscamente, y sí no es por Carlisle que entro a tiempo y me agarró; ya estaría en el piso_

_Carlisle lo había regañado aquel día pero él volvía a ser el del principio: enojón, gritón y grosero, así que tuve que irme con mi madre._

_**Fin flash back…**_

Carlisle seguía un poco receloso con respecto a su hijo y con respecto a mi regreso a esta casa pero yo no podía abandonar a Edward solo por una pelea que tuvimos.

La semana paso un poco tensa (Edward estaba muy irritable, Carlisle casi no nos dejaba solos y Carmen seguía vigilándome en las comidas)

A finales de noviembre, todo se volvió una maldita pesadilla…

_Nos estábamos arreglando para asistir al cumpleaños de Alice cuando:_

— _¡Bella, Bella! — me llamó Edward a gritos — puedo ver. Puedo ver, preciosa — cuando me asome del baño él estaba de espaldas a mí... y en boxers._

—_... Edward — lo llame débilmente ya que tenía un nudo en la garganta. Se veía tan… violable._

— _amor ya puedo ver, claramente — dijo corriendo hacia mi, levantándome en vilo y dándome vueltas. En ese momento tuve un fuerte sentimiento de __Déjà vu__. — eres tan bella — me bajo despacio y dejó mi rostro a centímetros del suyo — y tienes unos labios tan apetecibles — corto la distancia y pegó sensualmente sus labios a los míos, los movía suave y dulcemente. Cuando ya no pude aguantar más dulzura le tomé el labio inferior y se lo mordí, él dejó escapar un gemido y abrió la boca para que pudiéramos jugar de verdad._

_Este era mi sueño, uno que había tenido hace mucho tiempo, pero todo cambio en cuestión de segundos. Sus labios abandonaron los míos y cuando abrí los ojos vi como Edward se iba desplomando lentamente hacia el suelo._

— _¿Edward?... — lo llame asustada. Me tire al piso para checarlo pero no sabía muy bien que hacer — ¡Carlisle! ¡Carmen! — ellos vinieron corriendo al escuchar mis gritos._

— _¿que pasó? — pregunto Carmen asustada. Carlisle estaba del otro lado de Edward, marcando al 911._

— _no lo se... yo... él..._

— _¡¿Bella que pasó?! — me grito Carlisle._

— _me-me, me dijo que ya veía, nos abrazamos, nos besamos y luego se-se desmayo…_

— _Gerandy, habla Carlisle. Edward acaba de perder la conciencia, ya llame a la ambulancia... Gracias, te veo ahí._

_La ambulancia no tardó en llegar, dos paramédicos subieron a Edward y yo me fui con ellos._

_Cuando llegamos al hospital, Gerandy ya nos esperaba en la puerta, bajaron a Edward y se lo llevaron, ni siquiera me dejaron estar con él. Carlisle me mantenía agarrada para que yo no hiciera alguna estupidez y sólo podía ver como se lo llevaban._

**Bueno nenas es el cap # 18  
ya se, ya se, quieren matarme por dejarlas ahí pero es necesario  
¿les gusto? si es así… ¿Me dejan reviews?**  
**Los quiere y los ama... ****Will Stewart de Pattinson****.  
Nos leemos la próxima semana, se cuidan mucho!**  
**Besos y abrazos estilo Emmett para todas…**

.

**oh, si su adelanto… ¬¬U maldita tarea de derecho…**

**.**

**.**

**LES ADVIERTO, NO QUIEREN LEERLO. NO A MENOS QUE QUIERAN MATARME:**

— _¿Cómo esta Edward, Carlisle? —dije apresuradamente, espere por una respuesta pero él no levantaba la vista del suelo y tampoco hablaba. Quería sacudirlo para que volviera en si pero el doctor Gerandy no me dio tiempo._

— _Edward esta en coma… Hicimos cuanto pudimos — le coloco una mano en el hombro a Carlisle y lo sacudió levemente. Él levanto la vista y me mostro lo que con tanto esfuerzo estaba tratando de ocultar; estaba llorando y sufriendo por dentro… él sabia algo y Gerandy fue quien me lo dijo — es probable que no despierte._


	20. Chapter 19

**Ceguera Temporal**

**Summary: Ella causo el accidente, ahora tiene que vivir con las consecuencias…**

**Disclaimer: Los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer y la historia es completamente mía, Y TODA ELLA ESTÁ PROTEGIDA POR DERECHOS DE AUTOR BAJO EL CÓDIGO LEGAL: 1211242729751, por favor no intenten plagiarlo porque serán demandados en caso de realizar dicho acto. Espero que lo disfruten. Esta historia contiene escenas sexuales y lenguaje fuerte. Se recomienda solo a mayores de 18 años. Si eres menor, léelo bajo tu propio riesgo.**

**¡GRACIAS ****POR ****LOS ****REVIEWS!**** ¡LLEGAMOS A LOS 170! ¡LOS AMO!**** ¡LOS ****ADORO! ****¡LOS ****AMO! ****¡****GRACIAS!**

_Respondiendo anónimos…:_

_Guest: nop, no todo es de color rosa… soy algo ligeramente dramática jejeje  
gracias por comentar, espero leerte de nuevo y saber tu nombre :D  
besos y abrazos!  
_

_Anónimo: actualizo los viernes o sábados, si me atraso (como en esta ocasión) les subo adelantó gracias por comentar :D jajaja Edward estará bien y Bella si esta embarazada.  
Espero leerte de nuevo! Y me gustaría saber tu nombre!  
Besos y abrazos!_

**Chicas gracias por sus comentarios y su apoyo hacia mí y esta historia. Como sabrán estaré actualizando cada semana, en este caso los caps los subiré entre el viernes y el sábado a más tardar pero de que tendrán sus capítulos, los tendrán.**

**Bienvenidas a las personas que me agregaron como favoritos y alertas y espero que siempre me sigan y bueno, también les tengo noticias: ****como todo en la vida, esta historia ya esta llegando a su final. Le queda un cap y el epilogo, pero tranquilas que ya estoy pensando en otra historia, el resumen o algo así se los subiré con el epilogo y espero que también les guste y que tenga la misma aceptación que esta****.**

**Oh y también que ya me encontraron jejeje. ****Gatitha vampirica****y ****Cepi92****son unos amigos que están en mi salón de clases… ellos dicen hola! :) bueno… Sin más que decir: ¡QUE COMIENCE EL ESPECTÁCULO! ¡Y QUE LO DISFRUTEN!...**

**Bella POV**

— Quédate con ella Carmen — Carlisle no espero a que ella se acercara o que respondiera, salió corriendo tras el doctor Gerandy y yo quise hacer lo mismo.

— Nosotras tendremos que esperar — Carmen me tomo de las manos y me guio hasta una silla.

— _Edward..._

— él estará bien. Carlisle y Gerandy cuidaran de él, Carlisle no dejara que algo malo le pase — sus palabras eran convincentes, menos para mi.

Me levante inquieta de mi asiento un millón de veces y un millón de veces Carmen trato de sentarme.

— no puedo quedarme quieta... Ahora vuelvo — me levante de la silla y camine sin rumbo.

No se como llegué pero lo único que pude hacer al ver el altar fue hincarme, cerrar los ojos y llorar mientras rezaba.

_- sé que no he sido muy devota hacia ti Dios pero ahora te necesito. Necesito que lo mantengas con vida. Él no le ha hecho nada a nadie ¿porque tiene que pasar por esto?..._

"_¿Acaso es una forma de castigo hacia mi por todos los años que no he sabido como apreciarte?... Tienes que castigarme a mí en todo caso, no a él. No a él..."_

"_perdóname Dios, perdóname por todas las veces en la que dude de ti, en las que no creí. Ahora mismo me siento la mayor hipócrita de todas porque ya he olvidado como rezarte y aun así aquí estoy pero en algún lado escuché que no es como lo dices sino con la fe con que lo pides y aquí estoy, hincada ante ti, rogándote por la vida de Edward. No quiero que muera; quiero que lo salves; quiero que viva; quiero que regrese a mi, a su hijo, a su padre. -_ abrí los ojos y me quedé contemplando la imagen...

— _pa-padre nuestro que estas en el cielo, santificado sea tú nombre... Ve-venga a nosotros tú reino, hágase su voluntad aquí en la tierra como en el cielo..._ — el llanto no me dejó continuar pero lo intenté lo mejor que pude. En serio lo intenté.

Carmen apareció a los dos minutos y me llevó de vuelta a la sala de espera.

— _Hacemos cuanto podemos con lo que tenemos a la mano_ — me susurro al oído.

Al parecer me había escuchado rezar.

— ¿crees que haya bastado?

— A él le basta con que haya salido de tú corazón — ella me abrazo maternalmente y yo sonreí de lado. Apenas una mueca, pero ahí estaba.

Al llegar a la sala nos volvimos a sentar, pero ahora estaba más tranquila y podía pensar con más coherencia. Cuando al fin se me prendió el foco llame a Carlisle, pero no me contesto hasta la cuarta llamada.

— ¡¿como va, Carlisle?! — pregunte atropelladamente.

— _Ahora mismo está en el quirófano_ — su voz se escuchaba lejana y sin vida.

Ya me daba una idea de que tanto estaría viendo y sólo de pensarlo me produjo escalofríos.

— Qui-quiero saber como está, Carlisle. Por favor — está vez no respondió. Escuché unos sonidos extraños y luego la voz distorsionada del doctor Gerandy.

— _¡el desfibrilador!... A un lado_ — inmediatamente me levante de mi asiento al escuchar como el quirófano se quedaba en silencio por unos segundos —_ a un lado… _— luego se escucho un ligero pip proveniente de una máquina.

Por unos instantes podía verme al lado de Carlisle, en una especie de salita, observando como operaban a Edward.

— ¡a vuelto! — Dijo alguien — sus signos vitales ahora están estables.

La sangre se me helo al escuchar eso último. _- sus signos vitales ahora están estables. -_ eso quería decir que por unos segundos su corazón se había detenido. Que por unos segundos se me había ido _- no, Edward no. Él no se puede ir... Dios, no._

Me tambalee ligeramente y Carmen me volvió a sentar en la silla.

— ¿que dice niña? ¿Que pasó? — a duras penas pude señalarle que se callara y seguir escuchando.

—_... que actuar rápido, está perdiendo demasiada sangre _— escuché otro leve sonido pero no supe como o con que identificarlo.

— _No tardes, no tardes_ — escuché que susurraba Carlisle. Tan nervioso estaba que se había olvidado de que tenía el teléfono en altavoz.

— ¡¿que está pasando, Carlisle?! ¡Carlisle! — Carmen me apretó ligeramente el antebrazo, voltee a verla y ella me hizo señas para que bajara la voz.

—_... succión _— otra vez el mismo sonidito. _- Están succionando la sangre que salía de algún lado; de la cabeza tal vez -_ pensé con horror.

— _vamos, Edward. Tú puedes. Sal de está, hijo..._ — de nuevo escuché sonidos extraños y a los dos segundos nada. La llamada se había cortado porque el saldo de mi teléfono se había agotado.

— _¡maldición!_ — Dije entre dientes — ¿Carmen tienes teléfono? — ella negó lentamente, apenada.

A los pocos segundos mi celular vibro y pensé que era Carlisle; que se había acordado de mí, pero no. no era él, era una llamada entrante de Alice.

— _¡¿donde diablos estas mujer?! ¡Te estas perdiendo de la diversión!_ — Apenas y podía escucharla, la música de fondo estaba demasiado ruidosa — _¡¿me estas oyendo, perra?!_ — la paz momentánea que había obtenido tras rezar, se había desvanecido poco a poco y ahora ya estaba de nuevo muy alterada como para tratarla pacientemente.

Me levante de nuevo y salí del hospital.

Una vez afuera pude desahogarme.

— ¡no todo es sobre ti, okey! ¡Ahora mismo estoy en el maldito hospital, esperando a que algún maldito doctor se digne a decirme sobre el estado de mi novio! ¡Estoy apuntó de llorar porque estoy embarazada, mi novio no lo sabe y ahora no se ni siquiera sí podrá salir de esto con vida!

— _¡¿estas embarazada?!_ — esa fue la gota que derramó el vaso.

— ¡¿eso fue lo único que escuchaste?! ¡Maldición, Alice! ¡Edward está en el quirófano, luchando por su vida!

— _Y es posible que tú pierdas al niño sí sigues gritando y alterándote_ — dijo seriamente; esa era a la Alice que quería escuchar.

Ya no se escuchaba la música.

— ¡¿Alice?!...

— _Estoy en camino al hospital perra_ — me reí quedamente al escuchar el tan famosísimo apelativo que usábamos entre nosotras.

—... Gracias... perra — al colgar me di cuenta de mi error: le había dicho que estaba embarazada.

Nadie lo tenía que saber. No antes que Edward.

Ella llegó a los quince minutos acompañada de Jasper. Al verme me abrazo fuertemente y yo llore, no pude aguantarlo.

— tranquila, todo estará bien. Todos estarán bien — al decir eso sólo provocó que llorara más fuerte — tranquila.

— _Edward..._ — solloce.

— Ahora mismo me encargó — me soltó dulcemente y Jasper tomo su lugar. Llevaba poco tiempo conociéndolo pero ahora necesitaba apoyo, proviniera de quién proviniera.

Seguimos a Alice hasta la recepción.

— Necesito información sobre un paciente, señora Johnson — la mujer la miro frunciendo el ceño.

— hoy es tú cumpleaños, además no te toca trabajar ¿que haces aquí?

—... El doctor Gerandy me llamó pa-para…

— Tú eres de pediatría — dijo mirándola despectivamente _- ¡miente mejor, Alice! -_ quise gritarle.

— ella esta embarazada y... el doctor la atiende porque... se golpeó la cabeza — al darse cuenta de que su mentira no estaba funcionando tomo las manos de la señora y dijo suplicante — Necesitamos verlo, señora Johnson — dijo casi poniéndose de rodillas.

— Ahora mismo viene caminando por aquel pasillo — la señora se veía que no tenía ganas de trabajar. Hablaba de forma irritante.

Al voltearnos vimos que Carlisle y Gerandy venían discutiendo.

— ¡Doctor Gerandy! ¡Doctor Cullen!— los llamó Alice. El único que reaccionó fue Gerandy que me miro como sí yo lo estuviese llamando. Carlisle bajo la mirada al suelo y ahí la dejó.

— ¿que pasó?... — el silencio de Carlisle me volvía a poner ansiosa — ¿Cómo esta Edward, Carlisle? —dije atropelladamente.

Espere por una respuesta pero él no levantaba la vista del suelo y tampoco hablaba. Quería sacudirlo para que volviera en si pero el doctor Gerandy no me dio tiempo.

— Edward esta en coma… Hicimos cuanto pudimos — le colocó una mano en el hombro a Carlisle y lo sacudió levemente. Él levanto la vista y me mostro lo que con tanto esfuerzo estaba tratando de ocultar; estaba llorando y sufriendo por dentro… él sabia algo y Gerandy fue quien me lo dijo — es probable que no despierte. — yo estaba asintiendo una y otra vez.

Estaba tratando ferozmente de que esa frase no penetrara hasta lo más hondo de mi ser. Él tenía que despertar, Dios no podía ser tan cruel.

—... Quiero verlo.

— está en cuidados intensivos, no creo...

— _Yo la llevó_ — susurro quedamente Carlisle — yo la llevó — repitió un poco más fuerte.

Sí ver a Emmett postrado en una cama me fue difícil, ver a Edward conectado a una máquina que media sus latidos y a otra que le proporcionaba oxigeno, era insoportable.

— _el coagulo era como una especie de tapón_ — empezó a narrar Carlisle en susurros — _el cerebro había sufrido una fractura y el coagulo impedía que la sangre se saliera, era un tipo costra, pero interna_ — se acercó a Edward y le acaricio el cabello — _Gerandy nos había dicho que necesitaba operación pero en las tomografías no se veía ninguna fractura... perdió mucha sangre al tratar de costurarle la herida y el corazón se le detuvo dos veces_ — por más que quise contestarle, por más que me esforcé en tratar de hablarle, no podía; las lágrimas salían una tras otra y tenía un nudo que me cerraba la garganta. Sí abría la boca sólo salían sollozos.

Jasper era el que me mantenía de pie. Sí por mí fuera, estaría ahora mismo en el suelo llorando libremente, pero tenía que ser fuerte. Por Edward, por Carlisle y por el niño.

— ¿ahora está bien de la cabeza? ¿Su vista regresara? — Carlisle se detuvo y miro a Alice por primera vez. Yo me limite a dejar de llorar, aunque sólo por momentos lo lograba.

— n-no sabría decirte sobre su vista pero s-su cabeza ya está bien — volvió a bajar la mirada y a pasearse por el cuarto.

— ¿entonces como es que quedó en coma?...

— por la perdida de sangre. El cerebro empezó a fallar por la falta de sangre — escuché que Jasper se quejaba por algo, y no me di cuenta de que le estaba apretando fuertemente el brazo hasta que no apareció Alice a mi lado y me obligó a relajar la mano.

— ¿cu-cual es la probabilidad de que despierte? — pregunte vacilante pues temía la respuesta.

— un 45%... La perdida de sangre fue demasiada y por más que le hicieron una transfusión, la sangre no llegó muy rápido al cerebro.

Me solté de Jasper y me acerque a Edward, viéndolo detenidamente.

Él tenía una máscara que le cubría la nariz y le proporcionaba oxígeno, y en el brazo izquierdo tenía dos agujas: una conectada a la vena posterior al codo, donde la transfusión de sangre pasaba de la bolsa a su cuerpo, y la otra estaba en el dorso de la mano, conectada al suero y a las medicinas; su cabeza estaba vendada en la parte superior y del pecho le salían unos cables que estaban conectados al monitor cardiaco, el cual sonaba constantemente y a un ritmo normal.

Despacio, pegue mí frente a la de él y deje caer unas cuantas lágrimas. _- despierta por favor... -_ le apreté la mano y me separe lentamente de su frente para bajar dándole delicados besos en los parpados, en las mejillas, en el puente de la nariz y en sus labios. _- te necesito, no te puedes ir..._

Carlisle se acercó lentamente hasta la cama y se quedó contemplándolo.

— Nosotros... estaremos afuera — dijo Alice antes de salir del cuarto.

—_... no lo puedo perder, Bella _— susurro Carlisle y yo levante la vista para verlo, él hizo lo mismo — _él es la razón por la cual sigo estando vivo._ — Ver a Carlisle a punto de llorar; de romperse, era algo difícil de creer. Él era el pilar del clan Cullen, el patriarca, el líder.

Verlo destrozado me hacia pensar que de ese 45%, Edward formaba parte del 55% de los que morían o jamás despertaban.

— Cuando Esme murió... bueno, tú ya sabes que me pasó — yo asentí lentamente — pero no sabes lo que a él le paso— negué repetidas veces hasta que él volvió a hablar — él estaba muy pegado a ella. Siempre al pendiente de que nada le faltara — sus ojos vidriosos estaban perdidos en el pasado — él y yo peleábamos mucho cuando Esme vivía pues yo quería que estudiara algo serio, como derecho o medicina, y él quería estudiar música — se rio con algo de humor, recordando — él se salió con la suya al principio pero luego de lo que le pasó a su madre se metió a estudiar leyes para poder tener un tipo de venganza, supongo.

— ¿Edward es abogado? — pregunte incrédula.

— estaba en proceso de. Le faltaban sólo dos años para terminar; él quería ser un tipo de justiciero.

— Sólo he aparecido para arruinarle la vida — dije pensando en voz alta. Me ruborice cuando Carlisle me pregunto porque decía eso y no me quedó más remedio que contestarle — sólo aparecí para destruirle el auto, dejarlo ciego, quitarle la oportunidad de ser un excelente abogado, de casarse con... Tanya — aún con el tiempo, sigo aborreciéndola — Por mi culpa está debatiéndose entre la vida y la muerte.

— Tal vez — concedió — pero tú le trajiste más felicidad que Tanya o cualquiera de sus ex novias juntas.

— lo dudo.

Nos quedamos callados por largo tiempo: yo contemplando a Edward, y Carlisle viendo hacia la nada. Sus demonios lo estaban atormentando en estos momentos.

Jamás creí verlo así de nuevo.

.

.

.

_**Diciembre, 23.**_

— ¿a que se debe tú llamada? — dije mientras ponía el altavoz y seguía ayudando en la cocina.

— _Los análisis ya están listos_ — Carmen y yo volteamos a vernos a la vez. Ella me sonrió, orgullosa — _¿quieres que los lea?_

— Sí, léelos — medio grite para que Alice me oyera. Lo que contenía ya no era secreto, al menos no para Carmen.

— _ahm... ¡felicidades! ¡Estas embarazada de once semanas! ¡Santa te trajo un bebé!_

— Contigo no será tan considerado — dije acercándome al teléfono. Carmen, como siempre, disfrutaba de las bromas de Alice — ahm ¿tengo que ir al hospital?...

— _todavía no. Siguen haciéndole estudios_ — su tono de voz se había apagado, ya no era el burlón que tanto amaba.

Las bromas se acabaron en ese momento.

— ¿alguna mejora? — sabía que preguntarlo estaba de más.

Ya era mediados de Diciembre, a punto de llegar a 24 y no había nada nuevo. Edward llevaba un mes en coma.

— _Apenas llevas seis horas fuera del hospital, Bella y hemos estado comunicándonos desde entonces_ — Alice me regaño sutilmente. Sabía que tanto ella como Carmen se preocupaban de la salud y del desarrollo del niño, y por supuesto, también del de la madre. — no hay ninguna mejora.

— _**doctor Cullen a cuidados intensivos. Doctor Cullen a cuidados intensivos**_ — se escucho en ese momento.

Dé la impresión y el miedo deje caer el cuenco de cristal, haciéndolo cachitos apenas tocar el suelo.

— _¡¿Bella?!_ — Apenas y escuché que Alice me llamaba... — al escuchar: _- Doctor Cullen a cuidados intensivos... - _Instintivamente pensé en Edward. Algo le había pasado.

Carmen trato de hacerme volver y a duras penas salí de mi estupor.

— _¿Bella? ¿Sra. __Hoffman__?_ — Alice seguía en la línea y se oía preocupada — _maldición, Bella ¿que fue ese sonido?_

— Se- se me cayó un cuenco, señorita — intervino Carmen.

— ¿Alice... Edward?

— _él está bien, carajo. Llamaron a Carlisle para atender a otro paciente, sí fuese Edward sonaría mi localizador_ — sabía cuando ella me metía y cuando me decía la verdad pero a duras penas le creí — _señora __Hoffman__ practiqué sus mentiras y Bella ¿quieres dejar de reaccionar como _Beans*_ cada vez que escuchas la llamada de algún doctor? Edward está bien y al niño no le hace bien que te estés muriendo de los nervios. Contrólate, se está haciendo todo lo posible para traerlo de vuelta._

— Gracias Alice — Carmen colgó por mí y también recogió los cristales rotos.

La cena estuvo lista antes de que Carlisle llegara pero ahora ya no era lo mismo. Ahora todo transcurría en silencio y se andaba en puntitas inconscientemente.

La casa Cullen parecía más un Museo que una casa.

Navidad lo pasamos en casa de mi madre; Carlisle y yo tratamos de parecer lo más normales posibles aunque era del dominio público saber que Edward estaba en el hospital y en coma.

Mi padre llegó a media noche y no pude evitar llorar al abrazarlo, él me pregunto por Edward (era el único que no sabía nada) y tuve que tragarme las enormes ganas de llorar antes de contarle todo.

Carlisle se quito de mi casa a eso de las cinco de la mañana y yo apenas dormí unas cuantas horas antes de irme de nuevo al hospital.

— Feliz navidad, cariño — dije entrando en la habitación de Edward. Le bese delicadamente los labios y me retiré cuando estaban a punto de salirse las lágrimas — perdón por llegar tarde, a tú hijo le entraron ganas de moverme el mundo. Sí sigo así, cuando despiertes solamente encontraras huesos de Bella.

Hablar con él nos ayudaba a los dos. Según Weber había una mínima probabilidad de que él nos escuchara ya que su cerebro seguía funcionando, sólo que a niveles inferiores.

— está navidad fue distinta. Está vez papá sí pudo llegar antes de abrir los regalos y Rose sí invitó a su novio; Emmett se la pasó como niño chiquito, además Carlisle la pasó con nosotros todo el tiempo y conoció a la abuela Swan y a la abuela Dwyer. Dice que son un amor de viejitas; se ve que no convivio lo suficiente con ellas — me quedé callada esperando la risa grave y musical de Edward, pero era obvio que no pasaría. — _Vuelve..._ — susurre, apretando su mano y colocando mi cabeza sobre su pecho — _tienes que despertar. No puedes dormir por mucho tiempo cariño..._

Nada, ninguna respuesta positiva.

Carlisle y Alice pasaron unas cuantas veces para ver sí había algún cambio o para ver que comiera y tomara mis vitaminas y el ácido fólico.

Año nuevo fue lo mismo y poco a poco las esperanzas se estaban yendo.

.

.

.

_**Enero, 15.**_

— Te conseguí un puesto como maestra de literatura en la universidad de Chicago — Carlisle me tomo por sorpresa con esa revelación. Carmen y Alice no dijeron nada.

— No puedo dejarlo — dije apretando la mano de Edward más fuerte — él me necesita y no pienso dejarlo.

— él necesita paz, necesita descansar.

— ¿y que paz va a obtener cuando yo me vaya?... No pensaras en...

— ya pasaron dos meses. Él no va a despertar... — no podía creer que esas palabras salieran de Carlisle.

Lo mire enojada pero al segundo se relajo mi ceño; los ojos de Carlisle y su labios inferior tembloroso me demostraban lo duro que había sido pronunciar esas palabras y lo poco convencido que estaba.

— me quedó.

— Te vas — eso no lo había dicho el doctor, lo había dicho mi padre que había aparecido en ese momento y que ya estaba al tanto del plan.

Tuve que jugarme la última carta que me quedaba y que esperaba que resultara como yo pensaba.

— estoy embarazada y no sería bueno para mi ni para el niño estar alejados de él — decirlo ahora o decirlo más tarde no supondría diferencia; la barriga ya empezaba a notarse y era de esperarse con cuatro meses de embarazo pero era necesario decirlo sí quería quedarme aquí.

— ¡¿De cuanto tiempo?! — bramo Charlie.

— De cuatro meses — dije sin titubear.

—… ¿ya sabes de que será? — dijo Carlisle, esperanzado. Al menos tendríamos algo en común; un pedacito de Edward.

— todavía no lo se, pero siempre sueño con una niña — aquí entra mi perver y manipula la mente de Carlisle — ella tiene los ojos y el cabello de él. Siempre sueño que lo esperamos en el porche y él llega al poco tiempo, la carga y le da besos mientras ella ríe a carcajadas — sólo de imaginármelo me puse a llorar. Nunca había sido tan buena mentirosa — él va a volver Carlisle. Lo se, lo siento. Aquí — dije señalando mi corazón. Eso no era mentira — no iré a ningún lado.

Carlisle y Charlie se miraron a los ojos antes de salir del cuarto; uno confundido y el otro molesto.

Alice se acercó a mí, sonriendo.

— Y yo que creí que esas ojeras que tenías eran por las pesadillas que me contabas — movió la cabeza de lado a lado, con una enorme sonrisa en los labios — te felicito, esas lágrimas hicieron creíble tú mentira — yo sonreí de vuelta y el bebé se movió también.

.

.

.

_**Febrero, 14.**_

— ¡feliz día de los enamorados Cariño! — Alice se había encargado de decorar la habitación y había quedado hermoso sin rayar en lo excesivo. — Hoy tuve mi segunda ecografía para ver como estaba el bebé — lo bese como habitualmente hacia y le tomé la mano mientras me sentaba a su lado — su desarrollo va por buen camino y en pocas semanas mas, sabremos si es un little Edward o una Bellita. Carlisle y Charlie dicen que sí es niño debería de llamarlo Charlisle y que sí es niña la llamemos Carlie. Espero que cuando nazca sea una niña… — Me puse a contemplar la habitación detenidamente al no tener más de que hablar. —... Alice hizo un buen trabajo — una ligera e inesperada presión me apretó la mano; la que sostenía la mano de Edward — ¿que rayos?... — espere a que lo volviera hacer pero no lo hizo — ya estas alucinando Bella.

Carlisle vino por mí a la hora de su salida y me despedí de Edward antes de irnos, prometiéndole regresar mañana y contarle como me había ido en la cena obligatoria a la que me habían "invitado" mi hermana y Emmett.

— Carlisle, ya me voy — dije asomándome a su estudio; él asintió sin verme.

— Cierras al salir — fue todo lo que dijo.

No me gustaba dejarlo solo porque él tendía a encerrarse en su estudio y trabajar hasta altas horas de la madrugada; no lo culpaba, ni siquiera yo podía dormir en las noches, siempre levantándome sudada y asustada por las pesadillas recurrentes. Pero al menos yo intentaba llevar el día a día por el bebé y por él, pero Carlisle simplemente se estaba dejando absorber por el trabajo y eso no estaba bien.

— ¿no quieres acompañarme? Mi hermana por lo general se come mas a su novio que a su comida y hoy va a ser peor — trate de bromear pero él siguió sin hacerme caso — ¿Carlisle?

— ¡hum?!

— ¿vienes? — me acerque al escritorio y vi los montones de papeles que tenia regados por toda la mesa. Todos tenían el mismo nombre: _Edward Anthony Cullen Masen_ — ¿Qué es esto? — él no me respondió simplemente levanto la vista y me vio por primera vez luego la volvió a bajar y se dispuso a acomodar todos los papeles.

— ¿Qué me decías? — pregunto como si nada tras guardar los papeles en un cajón y cerrarlo con llave.

— ¿qu-que si quieres acompañarme? — dije vacilante.

— si, si. Solo dame unos minutos — se levanto de su asiento y se dirigió a su cuarto a cambiarse.

La cena fue incomoda e innecesaria. Todo a nuestro alrededor era romántico, pasionesco y extraño. Carlisle prácticamente se atragantaba con la comida con tal de no hablar conmigo y mi hermana trataba de hacernos sentir en ambiente pero no es lo mismo disfrutar una cena romántica al lado del amor de tu vida que estar pendiente de tu suegro para ver en que momento se pasaría a ahogar con tanta comida.

Al terminar la cena puse la mejor cara de felicidad que pude y le di las gracias a mi hermana y a Emmett por ser tan considerados.

Cuando regresamos a casa, Carlisle rápidamente subió las escaleras y se encerró en su cuarto. _– Tarde o temprano me dirás para que son los papeles… –_ pensé malvadamente.

Otra vez volví a tener pesadillas…

.

.

.

_**Marzo, 20.**_

— deja de huir de mi, Carlisle ¿para que son estos papeles? — había entrado abruptamente; tomándolo desprevenido, y había agarrado los papeles de Edward. Él me veía con cara de pocos amigos.

— Bella dame eso — demando.

— no hasta que me digas para que o que son — intentó quitármelos pero yo fui mas rápida.

— tenemos que enfrentarnos a la realidad, muchacha. Ya pasaron cuatro meses y Edward no despierta, como su tutor estoy obligado a responder por él — otra vez con lo mismo. _- ¿acaso este hombre no tenia un poquito de fe?_

— _No de esta forma_ — dije entre dientes — dale mas tiempo, Edward va a despertar, lo se.

— Lo sientes en el corazón — no lo dijo en tono burlón sino en tono cansado — ya no puedo mas — dijo derrotado — él sufre, tu sufres, yo sufro. No puedo seguir viendo a mi hijo postrado en una cama, prácticamente sin vida; no puedo seguir viéndote llorar día tras día sobre el pecho de mi hijo, rogándole que regrese. Dios así lo quiso; si él quiere llevárselo, yo que soy un simple mortal ¿como puedo luchar para que no lo haga? ¿Dime como?

Los ojos de Carlisle estaban rojos por contener las lágrimas, yo en cambio las dejaba recorrer mi rostro con libertad. _– Dios no es así, Dios no se lo va a llevar._

Tres cosas sucedieron a la vez; primero: Carmen entro llorando a moco tendido al estudio, sosteniendo en alto el teléfono inalámbrico; segundo: el celular y el bíper de Carlisle sonaron como locos, y tercero: sentí una sensación de tranquilidad y felicidad mucho antes de que Carlisle y Carmen dijeran a coro:

— Edward acaba de despertar.

_***Beans: personaje de rango.**__**Ella se congela durante unos segundos y luego continúa hablando como si nada hubiera pasado. Esto le sucede mucho cuando está bajo estrés emocional.**_

**Bueno nenas es el cap # 19  
ya se, ya se, quieren matarme por dejarlas ahí, de nuevo. Lo siento :D  
¿les gusto? si es así… ¿Me dejan reviews?**  
**Los quiere y los ama... ****Will Stewart de Pattinson****.  
Nos leemos la próxima semana, se cuidan mucho!**  
**Besos y abrazos estilo Emmett para todas…  
**

**PD: sé que debería dejarles su adelanto, como prometí, pero ya esta a punto de terminar y… bueno, no se los quiero arruinar así que perdónenme pero esta vez no habrá adelanto.**

**Nos vemos hasta la próxima semana.**

**Las quiero mucho.**


	21. Chapter 20

**Ceguera Temporal**

**Summary: Ella causo el accidente, ahora tiene que vivir con las consecuencias…**

**Disclaimer: Los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer y la historia es completamente mía, Y TODA ELLA ESTÁ PROTEGIDA POR DERECHOS DE AUTOR BAJO EL CÓDIGO LEGAL: 1211242729751, por favor no intenten plagiarlo porque serán demandados en caso de realizar dicho acto. Espero que lo disfruten. Esta historia contiene escenas sexuales y lenguaje fuerte. Se recomienda solo a mayores de 18 años. Si eres menor, léelo bajo tu propio riesgo.**

**¡GRACIAS ****POR ****LOS ****REVIEWS!**** ¡LLEGAMOS A LOS 190! ¡LOS AMO!**** ¡LOS ****ADORO! ****¡LOS ****AMO! ****¡****GRACIAS, ADEMÁS, POR EL APOYO QUE LE DIERON A ESTA HISTORIA! ¡Y EL APOYO HACIA MI! ¡SON GENIALES, CHICAS Y CHICOS! ¡SON LOS MEJORES LECTORES Y FANS QUE HE TENIDO! ¡GRACIAS, LOS AMO! *SE LIMPIA LAS LAGRIMAS***

_Respondiendo anónimos…:_

_vivicullenhale s: jajaja yo no soy grosera, Bella lo es :B jajaj gracias por comentar! :D y que bueno que te guste mi historia, aunque ya esta por terminar :(  
bueno vivi nos leemos pronto!  
Besos y abrazos estilo Emmett!_

_Guest: jajajaj aaah ya vez, se tardo 4 meses el muy buenote en despertar jejejej :D  
gracias por comentar! :)  
nos leemos pronto!  
Besos y abrazos estilo Emmett!_

_PD: alguien sabe de: Alejandra, Lulu, Josefina, Ash Witlock, Karen y Danitza?…_

**Chicas gracias por sus comentarios y su apoyo hacia mí y esta historia.**

**Bienvenidas a las personas que me agregaron como favoritos y alertas y espero que siempre me sigan y bueno, también les tengo noticias: ****como todo en la vida, esta historia ya llego a su final. Solo le queda el epilogo, pero tranquilas que ya estoy pensando en otra historia, el resumen o algo así se los subiré con el epilogo y espero que también les guste y que tenga la misma aceptación que esta****.**

**Gracias ****gatitha vampirica ****por tu ayuda en la elección de colores jejeje.**

**Sin más que decir: ¡QUE COMIENCE EL ESPECTÁCULO! ¡Y QUE LO DISFRUTEN!...**

**Bella POV**

En la entrada del hospital estaban el doctor Gerandy, Alice y la doctora Weber esperando nuestra llegada.

— ¿como despertó? ¿Desde hace cuanto? ¿Como está? — todos hablamos a la vez y a nadie se le entendía nada.

— Uno por uno por favor — pidió amablemente la doctora weber — ¿doctor Cullen?

— ¿hace cuanto que despertó?

— hace apenas unos minutos. En cuanto lo supimos le avisamos — Carlisle asistió rápidamente — ¿Bella?

— ¿como está?

— él...

— tendrás que verlo por ti misma, muchacha — la interrumpió el doctor Gerandy y emprendió la marcha hacia la habitación de Edward. Nosotros lo seguimos rápidamente.

— _¿que haces aquí? ¿No tú eres de pediatría?_ — le susurre a Alice, que iba a mi lado.

— _sí pero ni de loca me pierdo esto. Me siento como en una novela_ — torcí los ojos y las dos reímos quedamente.

— sólo uno puede pasar por ahora... ¿Carlisle? — Gerandy hablo antes de abrir la puerta. Él y Ángela estaban algo nerviosos y eso me preocupaba.

— Ve Carlisle, yo me quedaré con Alice y Carmen — él tenía que entrar primero; él era su padre, su médico y su todo.

Esperamos por un largo rato hasta que Carlisle apareció por la puerta y nos dijo que pasáramos.

Edward estaba de nuevo dormido.

— ¿que pasó? — dije viéndolo detenidamente. Ya no llevaba esa máscara para el oxígeno ni la transfusión sanguínea, sólo estaba conectado al monitor cardíaco. El ceño lo tenía marcado de tanto fruncirlo y de vez en cuando sus ojos se movían, frenéticos.

— está algo nervioso, lo tuvimos que sedar.

— ¿porque? — pregunto Carmen, robándome las palabras.

—... No quiero que te asustes Bella. Es normal en estos casos — me previno Carlisle. No quería asustarme pero ya me estaba asustando — Edward no recuerda nada.

—... ¿que tanto es nada? — no sabía sí yo era la que apretaba fuertemente la mano de Alice o era ella la que apretaba fuertemente la mía.

— Eso es lo que no sabemos — dijo molesto consigo mismo — no quiere hablar... o no puede hablar.

—... entiendo — asentí lentamente _-¿que ganas con hacernos esto, eh? -_ pensé al aire _- en la Biblia no dice que te gusté tanto el drama y el suspenso._

Carmen y yo estuvimos toda la tarde en la habitación de Edward; Carlisle se había ido para atender una emergencia y Alice se fue porque ya estaba por comenzar su turno.

— ¿que crees que diga cuando despierte y te vea? — dijo Carmen señalando mi mano entrelazada con la de él.

— _"hey, Bella. Tuve un rarísimo sueño"_ — dije imitando patéticamente la voz de Edward — _"soñé que no podía hablar ni recordar nada" _— Carmen se rio de mi patético intento.

Mi mano fue levemente apretada por la de él y las dos nos quedamos viéndolo. Poco a poco abrió los ojos.

Sus ojos no eran los mismos, estos no mostraban ese brillo verde coqueto y sensual sólo eran verdes. Un verde ligeramente apagado.

Él me miro por unos momentos y luego a nuestras manos entrelazadas pero no hizo nada; ni la retiró ni la apretó como reconocimiento. Miro a Carmen y también se le quedó viendo.

Volvió a mirarme y poco a poco se fue quedando dormido.

— _¡Dios mío!_ — Carmen lloro quedamente. Por alguna extraña razón ella estaba más sensible que yo, que tenía casi seis meses de embarazo.

— todo saldrá bien, Carmen. Tranquila — hacerse la fuerte nunca había sido una de mis habilidades.

— después de esto se hará una limpia, te lo juro — dijo riendo y llorando a la vez, yo sólo pude reírme quedamente.

.

De tanto esperar a que él despertara o a que Carlisle regresara, me quedé dormida encima de él. El ritmo de su corazón fue la nana que me adormeció.

Después de un tiempo, la misma presión en mi mano me despertó.

— ¿que?... — me levante de golpe y vi a mi alrededor.

No había nadie, excepto nosotros dos.

Edward estaba despierto y me sonreía de lado.

— ¡oh! ¡Hola! — dije enderezándome en mi lugar y acomodándome como podía. Quise retirar mi mano para poder peinarme pero él me la volvió a apretar, impidiéndomelo.

Volvió a sonreír.

— ¿que es gracioso? ¿Mi peinado exótico? — Dije divertida y él asistió, sonriente — ¡oh!... — dije a punto de llorar y él se preocupó — yo... no es nada, yo... ¡Edward! — me tire a su pecho y llore libremente. El monitor cardíaco empezó a sonar en esos momentos y me levante asustada — ¿que tienes? ¿Que?... — su cara estaba sonrojada y trataba de ocultarla, apenado — ¡oh! ¡Jajaja! Lo siento — el monitor dejó de sonar alarmantemente después de unos segundos — ¿te gustó, cierto? ¿Lo hago otra vez? — él frunció el ceño pero no se veía para nada enojado. El bebé me patio en ese momento como diciendo _"hey, aquí estoy. Que esperas para decirle que existo."_

Edward sintió mi preocupación y me acaricio ligeramente el dorso de mi mano. Levante la vista y ahí estaba otra vez su sonrisa coqueta.

— te extrañe. Todos te extrañamos — él asistió como sí entendiera de lo que estaba hablando. Levanto su otra mano y se apuntó a sí mismo — tú, ¿tú que? — Y también hizo la figuritas del igual — ¿me-me extrañaste? ¿Me recuerdas? — se tomo su tiempo y después meneo su mano de un lado para otro — ¿más o menos?... — él asistió y me apuntó — yo... — puso su mano enfrente de su boca e hizo como que hablaba — mi... ¿voz? — Asistió de nuevo — ¿no sabes quién soy pero sí recuerdas mi voz? — él volvió a asentir.

Carlisle entro en ese momento.

— La enfermera me hablo — dijo apresurado — ¿que sonó el monitor? — Yo asentí y Edward se le quedó viendo, con una ceja levantada y el ceño levemente fruncido — ¿como estas? ¿Ya puedes hablar? — Dijo acercándose a Edward, él negó rápidamente.

— ¿que activo el monitor? — dijo viéndome detenidamente. Me puse rojita.

— Edward... él... se alegró de verme. — Carlisle asintió mientras se sentaba del otro lado de la cama. Cuando empezó a hablarle a Edward, sentí que ese momento era tan íntimo que no me quedó de otra que irme.

.

— ¡hey, Bella! — Alice me alcanzó mientras iba hacia la cafetería — ¿como está Eddy?

— ya despertó. Dice que me recuerda... más o menos — ella levanto una ceja, interrogante — me lo dijo con señas.

— ¡aaaaaaah!

Cuando llegamos a la cafetería le conté lo poco que había pasado y ella me escuchaba atentamente mientras jugueteaba con un panecillo.

— ¿Carlisle ya lo llevó a que le hagan estudios?

— Pues creo que está tratando de convencer a Edward de que se los haga — su localizador sonó en ese momento.

— tengo que irme. Un niño se trago una moneda... Esos niños de ahora — tomó de golpe lo que le quedaba de café y salió corriendo hacia urgencias.

Yo me quedé un rato más en la cafetería; pensando en que haré ahora.

— _¿y ahora que haremos peque?_ — dije en susurros acariciando al bebé. Él me pateo — _¿sabes que no te entiendo, verdad? Las pataditas son para saber que sigues ahí. Nada más_ — él volvió a patear —_… ok, vamos con papá._

Al llegar, el cuarto estaba vacío. Salí corriendo del cuarto y choque con una enfermera que pasaba por ahí.

— ¡oh Dios, lo siento! — La enfermera me vio enojada — enserio, perdón. Yo... ¿usted sabe que pasó con el paciente de ese cuarto? — dije señalando el cuarto de Edward pero ella no me contesto, sino que se puso a checar la información que llevaba en las manos.

—... Uhm, sí Edward Cullen. El doctor Carlisle se lo llevó para hacerle algunos estudios. Ahora mismo están haciéndole tomografías.

— ¡gracias! — dije pasando a su lado.

— ¡hey, usted no tiene permiso para pasar! — trato de agarrarme pero la esquive a tiempo y corrí.

— ¡sí lo tengo! — dije gritando y riendo. _- ¡que lindo es ser nuera de Carlisle!_

Cuando llegué a donde se sacan las tomografías, Edward estaba acostado en una especie de camilla mientras le revisaban el cerebro, y Carlisle estaba supervisándolo todo.

Toque la puerta y Carlisle volteo a verme, me dijo que pasara y ahí nos quedamos parados, viendo las imágenes del cerebro de Edward en la computadora.

—… no hay hemorragia ni coágulos — le cambio la posición a la imagen varias veces y se quedo viéndolo detenidamente — tampoco hay daño. Esta recuperado casi al cien por ciento ¿Por qué no habla?...

Edward empezó a entrar en pánico en esos momentos.

Su respiración y su ritmo cardiaco aumentaron considerablemente.

— ¿Qué tiene? ¿Qué le pasa? — pregunte algo histérica.

— Nunca le ha gustado estar encerrado — apretó un botón que estaba al lado de una ventana que daba hacia donde estaba Edward; era para activar el altavoz — Edward, soy Carlisle. Estas bien hijo, tranquilo. Trata de respirar tranquilamente, controla tu respiración. No pasa nada — por mas que Carlisle trato de hablar lo mas calmado posible, Edward seguía alterado.

— Edward, tranquilo — dije acercándome a Carlisle — no pasa nada, en unos momentos te sacan de ahí. Trata de respirar despacio — Carlisle me miro asombrado cuando Edward me obedeció y empezó a respirar lentamente.

Carlisle dejo de apretar el botón y se dirigió de nuevo hacia la computadora. Los latidos de Edward ya empezaban a normalizarse.

.

Le estuvieron haciendo más estudios por dos semanas seguidas hasta que le dieron el alta. Weber dijo que Edward recuperaría el habla cuando él quisiera.

Cuando fuimos a buscarlo, él ya estaba levantado y arreglado.

— ¿listo para irnos? — él asintió sin verme. No me veía desde que un día me vio de cuerpo completo y noto mi evidente embarazo — Carlisle nos esta esperando afuera.

Al llegar a casa, Carmen lo recibió con un abrazo de oso y él se hecho a reír de alegría.

— Te quiero muchacho — él con señas le dijo que también.

Al llegar a su cuarto se sorprendió de ver dos camas en vez de una y, claro, sin todas sus cosas.

— ¿recuerdas el accidente? — él negó, sin verme — tuvimos un accidente hace más de medio año. Tú resultaste gravemente herido y... bueno, yo termine cuidándote.

Él me ignoro y se acostó en su cama, puso sus brazos detrás de su cabeza y miro al techo. Yo me quedé parada como idiota por mucho tiempo hasta que me rendí y me fui a mi cama.

Hace mucho tiempo que ya no estaba ahí y era extraño.

Al dia siguiente Carmen nos subió la comida a la hora del almuerzo y trate de comer lo más calmada posible, ya que Edward no dejaba de verme inquisitivamente.

Cuando por fin me aventure a levantar la vista, él ya se estaba levantando para irse.

— ¿a donde vas? — él me sonrió por un momento y me señaló que esperará.

Al poco tiempo regreso con una hoja y un lápiz. Escribió por unos segundos y luego me tendió la hoja.

Estaba tan feliz de que al fin se dignara a hablar conmigo que deje escapar una risilla y él me vio divertido.

Tomé la hoja y leí:

_"¿como te llamas? ¿Y que hacías en el hospital el día que me desperté?"_

— Isabella Swan, pero me gusta que me digan Bella. Mucho gusto — él tomo mi mano y la apretó ligeramente — soy... soy... Se puede decir que soy tu... tu enfermera — _- ¡cobarde! -_ me grito mi perver.

Edward tomo de nuevo el papel y volvió a escribir:

_"eres linda, muy linda :) dime ¿estas casada?... ¿o vas a ser madre soltera?"_

— gra-gracias, y-y no. Ni soy casada ni seré madre soltera — _-... Espero -_ dije para mis adentros.

_"¿puedo preguntar quién es el padre?... ¡dime que no es él mío!"_

— ¿Carlisle? ¿Porque crees que... Un momento ¿me parezco a tú madre, cierto? — él asistió, enojado. _- ¡oh, Dios! ¡No de nuevo!... -_ — Carlisle es sólo un... amigo, Edward. El verdadero padre del niño es... es mi novio.

Cada vez era más difícil explicarle las cosas.

Edward volvió a tomar la hoja y volvió a escribir:

_"¿tienes novio?"_

Eso me hizo reír.

— sí, se puede decir que sí — al decir eso lo mire directamente a los ojos y nos quedamos viendo por unos segundos, luego él desvío su mirada y se puso a escribir.

_"¿soy yo, Bella? ¿Yo soy el padre del niño?"_

Me tomo más tiempo contestar eso.

Él me tomo de la mano y me la acaricio dulcemente. Al levantar la vista, él tenía los ojos vidriosos.

— s-sí Edward. Tú eres el padre — llore, porque al fin podía decírselo.

.

Esa noche dormimos juntos, después de cuatro meses, y él no dejaba de acariciarme el vientre, haciendo que el bebé se removiera inquieto y me pateara repetidas veces.

— No sabes cuanto te he extrañado — él sonrió de lado y me dio un pequeño beso en los labios. — Te amo — él soltó una lágrima antes de asentir y besarme la frente con ternura.

.

.

.

_**Abrir, 12.**_

Lo que quedaba de marzo y las primeras semanas de abrir, prácticamente nos la pasamos viviendo en el hospital. Pues sí no era Edward; con las visitas a la doctora Weber para saber él porque no hablaba y los exámenes, era yo con mis ecografías y mis síntomas paranoicos.

En fin, el diagnóstico final de Weber y Gerandy era simple y sencillo. Edward no hablaba porque no quería.

Muchos pacientes que sufrieron daño cerebral o no hablaban o no caminaban o de plano nunca volvían a moverse, pero era porque el cerebro no se recuperaba del todo. En cambio Edward había salido sin ningún daño en el cerebro, y ya eso era un milagro inesperado.

— no se le puede hacer nada. Está vez se hicieron todos los exámenes correctamente y en ninguno hay un daño permanente — dijo Gerandy y Weber continuo.

— lo que te puedo aconsejar es que te relajes y dejes que está sexy mamacita te consienta en todo.

— Weber... — trate de sonar estricta.

— ya se, ya se. Tú también relájate — Edward me abrazo y me beso en la coronilla... Antes de echarse a reír.

Cada día era más fácil regresar a lo que antes éramos.

Edward y yo dormíamos juntos; él acariciando mi vientre y yo disfrutando del momento, hasta que los dos caíamos rendidos.

En las mañanas bajábamos a desayunar con Carlisle y Carmen; la casa poco a poco volvía a ser el hogar de antes. Y en las tardes salíamos a pasear y a disfrutar del aire cálido, o simplemente nos quedábamos en casa leyendo y a veces recordando.

En las noches... en las noches digamos que no necesitábamos comunicarnos con palabras para saber lo que nuestros cuerpos reclamaban y, después de cuatro meses separados, ya era más que justo y necesario.

.

.

.

_**Mayo, 4.**_

— Está sano y se desarrolla maravillosamente — la doctora Hillary nos felicito a ambos por el buen cuidado y nunca pregunto por la ausencia de Edward en los primeros meses.

— ¿quieres saber que será? — esa pregunta salió entre cortada pues las lágrimas de felicidad salieron por verlo ahí parado, junto a mi y tomándome de la mano dándome su apoyo.

Él negó, sonriendo y a punto de llorar.

Al llegar a casa comimos con Carmen y al terminar subimos al cuarto.

Mientras yo leía un libro, él se dedico a dibujar quién sabe que en una hoja.

"— _¡te pusiste rojita! — Grito EJ, reventado mi burbuja, yo suspire audiblemente — ¡wooow!_

— _bueno, ya — él rio y su risa me contagio — ya, ya, ya ¿en dónde estaba?_

— _en mi embarazo ¿o es tú embarazo? ¡Ya se! ¡¿Nuestro embarazo?!_

— _¡jajaja! Mi embarazo. Bueno pues el pequeño proceso de espera de seis meses se nos hizo largo pero fue emocionante. siempre te movías mucho y me pateabas como si fueras jugador de fútbol americano; en los ultrasonidos nunca te dejabas ver y no sabíamos que comprarte; casi siempre me hacías comer porquerías que no sabían bien juntas pero eran un manjar, al menos para ti, y sí te ponía música clásica protestabas y sí ponía música indie de tú padre... Bueno creo que te ponías a bailar jajaja pero en fin aquí dentro — dije sobándome mi vientre, ahora plano — nunca te quedabas quieto — él se movió orgulloso y yo lo golpe levemente en su cabeza y reímos los dos — tú papá siempre dijo que fueses lo que fueses ibas a ser lo más hermoso que jamás hayamos visto — lo abrace con ganas y él me abrazo con más ganas — y no se equivocó._

— _Obvio — dijo petulante y yo lo abrace más todavía. Aquí venía la parte fea…"_

Él me tomo del tobillo; sacándome de la emocionante y triste historia, y me jaló hasta dejarme casi en la orilla de la cama.

— ¡jajajaja, Edward! ¿Que?... — él no me dejó continuar. Me beso convincentemente e hizo que perdiera cualquier hilo de cordura.

Al terminar el beso me tendió una hoja, en ella estaba dibujada una casa… Edward no servía como pintor.

— ¿Qué es esto? — con sus manos señalo primero el dibujo y luego a nosotros — ¿nuestra casa? — él asintió — no entiendo…

Él volvió a besarme y luego tomo la hoja. Se señalo, me señalo y luego acaricio al bebé. _- Nuestra casa, por supuesto._

— ¿una casa para nosotros tres? — Él asintió, feliz de que por fin le haya entendido — ¡una casa para los tres! — lo abrace efusivamente y el bebé se movió, feliz también.

Todo mayo nos la pasamos en busca de una casa, hasta que apareció la indicada.

Era linda, espaciosa, apartada y perfecta. Nos enamoramos apenas verla.

Carlisle, mi padre, mi madre, Emmett, Rosalie, Alice, Jasper y Carmen nos ayudaron a mudarnos a la nueva casa.

En menos de unas cuantas semanas, mi madre y las chicas me ayudaron a pintar el cuarto del bebe, de un verde aguamarina y Edward y los chicos remodelaron una habitación y la convirtieron en la sala de estar. Emmett prometió nunca salir de ahí.

.

.

.

_**Junio, 19.**_

Estábamos relajándonos, disfrutando del día y de la compañía de nuestros amigos, cuando sucedió todo.

— ¡esta enorme! Eso será cesaría — Alice me abrazo y luego saludo a mi madre y hermana. — por cierto ¿ya te dijo Carlisle?

— ¿decirme que?

— Quien asistirá al parto — dijo como si fuese lo obvio.

— pues… él, Edward y la doctora Hilary, ¿no? — ella me miro de una forma que daba miedo… — no, no, no…

— si, si, si. Seré la asistente de la doctora — dijo sonriendo de oreja a oreja. Cuando vio mi cara su rostro se entristeció. _– Lo que me faltaba -_ — ¿no te da gusto?

— al menos una de las tías lo podrá ver primero — dijo Rosalie, resentida — porque aquí le hermana, hum…

— No la estresen antes de tiempo — me salvo Carlisle — Alice, te dije que no era muy seguro — ella hizo su pucherito y Carlisle volteo a ver a otro lado.

Yo me reí de ella y me fui de ahí antes de que volviera a atacarme.

— ¡_Hola, hermoso_! — Edward sonrió de lado y me dio un beso súper rico y dulce en los labios — _hum… no me voy a cansar de besarte_ — él se rio de eso y volvió a besarme. Tenía un dulce sabor a carne.

Hoy era domingo de parrillada y a los chicos les tocaba preparar la comida, mientras que nosotras disfrutábamos del sol, el día y de la alberca.

— ¡hey, B! ¡Te necesitamos un momento! — me llamo Emmett a gritos. Me levante como si nada y fue cuando sentí el agua correr por mis piernas. Un agua que no provenía de la piscina.

— ¡Carlisle! — trate de sonar lo menos alarmada posible pero creo que fracasé pues nueve pares de ojos voltearon a verme, preocupados.

Carlisle y Edward se acercaron corriendo.

— ¿Qué tienes? ¿Qué pasa?

— Mi hijo… ya viene — esa fue la primera vez que hablo Edward.

Hoy si que era un día de sorpresas.

— Carlisle, el niño. Acabo de romper fuente — me apoye en Edward mientras mi madre y mi hermana iban por mi equipaje.

— ¡ya viene el pequeño Cullen! — grito Emmett emocionado.

Los siguientes minutos fueron todo un caos. Todos corrieron a sus autos mientras Edward y mi padre me llevaban al hospital, y las chicas no paraban de gritar y llorar de alegría.

— Edward, hablaste ¿tu… como?

— ¿el susto? — dijo confundido. Todavía me sorprendía escucharlo hablar — ¿Cómo te sientes?

— Bi-bien — pero en ese momento una fuerte contracción me hizo doblegarme de dolor. Creo que apreté muy fuerte la mano de Edward.

Al llegar al hospital, me llevaron en silla de ruedas hasta la habitación que estaba destinada para el nacimiento.

— ¡papá! — Dijo Edward cuando Carlisle entro al cuarto, acompañado de la doctora Hilary y de Alice — el bebé… Bella.

La doctora, sin entrar en pánico, se tomo su tiempo para revisarme y checar que el niño venga sin ninguna complicación.

— todavía no esa muy dilatada — le informo a Carlisle — Bella, esto quizá te duela mucho así que…

— no, nada de drogas — la interrumpí.

— ¿Bella? — Alice, Carlisle y Edward me llamaron a la vez.

— No, el niño tiene que nacer sin drogas — al menos dos de tres apoyaron mi decisión.

A las dos horas ya me estaba arrepintiendo.

— _Ya no se puede hacer nada, Bella _— me dijo Alice apretando los dientes. A ella también le estaba apretando fuertemente su mano.

El bebé era terco… tardo mas de diez horas en salir, pero al día siguiente él ya estaba naciendo… O mejor dicho, ella.

Renesmee Carlie Cullen Swan, nació el 20 de junio del 2011. Peso 4 kg y medio. Y fue cesaría.

Calificación: según los doctores 9.0. Para la familia Cullen Swan; un perfecto y hermoso 10.

_**Fin.**_

**Bueno nenas es el cap # 20  
¿les gusto? si es así… ¿Me dejan reviews?**  
**Los quiere y los ama... ****Will Stewart de Pattinson****.  
Nos leemos la próxima semana, se cuidan mucho!**  
**Besos y abrazos estilo Emmett para todas…  
**

**PD: sé que debería dejarles su adelanto, como prometí, pero… ya termino. Lo que queda es el epilogo. Nos vemos hasta la próxima semana.**

**Las quiero mucho.**


	22. Epilogo

**Ceguera Temporal**

**Summary: Ella causo el accidente, ahora tiene que vivir con las consecuencias…**

**Disclaimer: Los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer y la historia es completamente mía, Y TODA ELLA ESTÁ PROTEGIDA POR DERECHOS DE AUTOR BAJO EL CÓDIGO LEGAL: 1211242729751, por favor no intenten plagiarlo porque serán demandados en caso de realizar dicho acto. Espero que lo disfruten. Esta historia contiene escenas sexuales y lenguaje fuerte. Se recomienda solo a mayores de 18 años. Si eres menor, léelo bajo tu propio riesgo.**

**¡GRACIAS ****POR ****LOS ****REVIEWS!**** ¡LLEGAMOS A LOS 210! ¡LOS AMO!**** ¡LOS ****ADORO! ****¡LOS ****AMO! ****¡****GRACIAS, ADEMÁS, POR EL APOYO QUE LE DIERON A ESTA HISTORIA! ¡Y EL APOYO HACIA MÍ! ¡SON GENIALES, CHICAS Y CHICOS! ¡SON LOS MEJORES LECTORES Y FANS QUE HE TENIDO! ¡GRACIAS, LOS AMO!**

_Respondiendo anónimos…:_

_JOSEFINA: hola, pensé que ya te habías cansado de mi :( jejeje :D gracias por comentar! Que bueno que te encanto! :D  
nos leemos pronto!  
Besos y abrazos!  
Tqmmmmmm, gracias!  
Ash Whitlock: jajaja hola a ti también :D gracias por comentar! Y por el alago! :$ gracias por amarlo! :D si, ya termino solo falta esto! :D  
nos leemos pronto!  
Besos y abrazos! :D  
tqmmmmm, gracias a ti también!_

_Y a todas, gracias c__hicas por sus comentarios y su apoyo hacia mí y esta historia._

**Bienvenidas a las personas que me agregaron como favoritos y alertas y espero que siempre me sigan.**

**Sin más que decir: ¡QUE COMIENCE EL ESPECTÁCULO! ¡Y QUE LO DISFRUTEN!...**

**Epilogo**

**3 años después…**

**Edward POV**

— respira, tú puedes hacerlo. La amas y piensas compartir la vida con ella y sólo con ella... ¡¿sólo con ella?! Bueno, es un comienzo; aunque pensándolo bien ella es muuuuy buena en el sexo... Okay, ya... — unos minutos más frente al espejo y luego se arregló bien el traje — okay. Ya es hora — respiro profundamente por última vez y salió "valientemente" del cuarto.

— es un exagerado. Prácticamente besa y lame el piso por el que Rosalie camina y es tan fiel e infantil que sería incapaz de engañarla — Jasper torció los ojos y yo sólo pude reírme de todo este teatro — es la verdad, sólo le gusta llamar la atención y...

— ¿que esperan mariquitas? ¡Ya es hora! — dijo Emmett, volviéndose a asomar por la puerta — ¡vamos, vamos!

Llegamos a la iglesia veinte minutos antes, como había dicho el padre, y nos fijamos que los invitados ya estaban colocándose en sus lugares. Charlie esperaba nervioso a la novia y Renée ya estaba parada junto a su consuegro.

— estoy algo nervioso Jasper — no tenia que decirlo, sus nervios eran evidentes; no dejaba de bailar en su lugar y a cada rato jugaba con el corbata — ya pasaron diez minutos y ya esta empezando a oscurecer ¿Por qué no vienen?... ¿se arrepintió?... ¿me dejara en el altar?...

— hijo mio, tranquilízate. — le dijo el sacerdote, tomándolo del hombro — Es costumbre de la novia llegar un poco tarde.

— pero ella… — se quedo callado y viendo hacia la calle. La carroza aparco y las chicas se bajaron de ahí. Todo mundo se quedó callado, observándolas.

Renesmee bajo primero, luego Bella, Alice y de ultimo la novia. Emmett cerró los ojos automáticamente.

— ¿Qué haces, tonto? — dijo Jasper, apenas conteniendo la risa.

— no puedo ver la novia. Es de mala suerte.

— bueno chicos ¿todos listos? — todos nosotros asentimos a la vez — ok, entonces estamos por comenzar.

El padre inicio la marcha seguido de Emmett y su madre, después Renée y su consuegro, después Jasper y Alice y de ultimo nosotros — _Estas hermosa_ — le susurre a Bella mientras caminábamos hacia el altar. Ella me sonrió seductoramente y antes de separarnos me beso en los labios.

Emmett se soltó de su mamá y se dio la vuelta para ver a Rose entrar del brazo de su padre y Renesmee iba caminando por delante, tirando pétalos de un lado para otro. _– esa es mi nena._

—_... ¡es tan bella! _— escuché susurrar al novio y la verdad es que Rose no estaba tan mal, pero sí la comparábamos con la hermana...

La misa transcurrió sin problema alguno, salvo que Emmett tardó en decir "sí, acepto" y Rosalie, se tardó aún más...

El momento paniqueante de toda novia, sin excepción, es el "si alguien se opone a este matrimonio, que hable ahora o calle para siempre." Enserio, los segundos que pasan son demasiado dramáticos.

— los declaró marido y mujer. Ya puedes besar a la novia — Rosalie suspiro de alegría y Emmett sonrió y la tomo por la cintura antes de besarla.

Decir que ese beso fue más que inapropiado, es quedarse corto, pero todos aplaudieron entre risas... menos mi suegro.

— hermanos, la misa ha terminado. Pueden ir en paz.

Primero salimos Bella y yo, luego Alice y Jasper seguidos de los novios a los cuales bañaron en Arroz al salir de la iglesia.

Al finalizar las felicitaciones y los buenos deseos, se les informo a los invitados que ya podían pasar a la recepción. Los únicos que quedaron fuera de la iglesia fuimos los familiares.

— ¡mami, mami! — Renesmee vino corriendo hacia nosotros; estaba tan bella en su vestidito blanco.

— ¿que pasó princesa? — dijo Bella, agachándose a su altura y dándole un beso en la mejilla.

— ¿edo it con abue Charlie y abue Renée?... _Van a it los demás niños con ellos_ — al decir eso último en susurros, volteó a ver al grupito de niñas locas que estaban al rededor del sobrino de Emmett, Adam. En mi opinión era un niño latoso de 5 años que nada que ver con mi bebé, pero ahí van las locas de sus tías y la alientan a ser coqueta con él... _-¡Enfermas!_

— Claro, bebé — dijo Bella, ignorando mis señales de no.

— gacias mami, gacias papi — Renesmee nos dio un beso a cada uno y luego corrió hacia la bola de chicas gritonas; al llegar Adam la abrazo y todas las niñas locas la miraron con odio, lo que me faltaba.

— Deberías de ver tú cara en estos momentos mi amor — dijo Bella abrazándome por la cintura — respira, ella seguirá siendo tú nenita aun así tenga ochenta años.

— pero es tan pequeña...

— pero al pasó que van, Rosalie y Alice ya estarán planeando la boda para dentro de veinte años.

— ni en veinte ni en un millón, mujer. Ella...

— ¡jajaja es sólo una broma! ¡Por Dios! ¡Que sensible!...

— Es mía... y ella no se casara jamás con ese mocoso — ella trataba de contener su risa pero le costaba — iré por el carro — dije tratando de sonar ofendido.

.

Estaba manejando hacia la recepción cuando se me prendió el foco... y algo más.

— Sabes... — dije aparcando a un lado de la carretera.

— ¿No?... — dijo levantando una ceja. Yo me desprendí de mi cinturón de seguridad.

— creo que estas en lo cierto — me fui acercando lentamente a ella.

— ¿so-sobre que?

— Sobre que Renesmee algún día se irá de mi lado — decirlo no ayudaba a que el dolor sea menos — pero tengo una solución muy buena para eso... — mientras hablaba, le fui quitando el cinturón y trataba de persuadirla con la mirada.

— ¿a-a sí? ¿Y cu-cual es la idea? — casi podía oír como su cerebro iba encajando todas las cosas que le decía y hacia donde quería llegar.

—... estas tan hermosa en ese vestido — dije cambiando drásticamente de tema y ella sonrió, pero estaba confundida — pero sabes... te verías más hermosa desnuda — ella se hecho a reír y yo aproveché ese momento para basarla. Llevaba toda la noche deseándolo. — Emmett me dijo que no llegaran a tiempo a la recepción, eso nos da unos diez o quince o una hora para llegar a la fiesta — ella por fin me entendió; lo pude notar en sus ojos, que cambiaron de café a negro y en sus pezones, que se endurecieron de excitación.

— Entonces cállate — ella sonrió maliciosamente antes de apoderarse de mi boca y explorarla con su traviesa lengua. —... Cállate y follame de una buena vez. — _-¡oh, como amo que me hable sucio! -_. Ella me tomo de la solapa del traje y me empujo hasta el asiento trasero. Pensé que vendría conmigo pero se pasó de su asiento al del conductor y condujo por unos segundos.

— ¿Bella, que?...

— calla. Donde nos dejaste nos podían detener — después de conducir unos diez metros, encontró un lugar donde meter el carro para que no pudiera ser visto — aquí está mejor — apagó el motor y se quito lo zapatos antes de venir conmigo. — Ahora sí te puedo hacer gritar y nadie nos va a detener — _-¡ay Dios mío!_

Se subió el vestido hasta el muslo y se sentó a horcajadas sobre mí, me quito el saco y empezó a quitarme la camisa muy deprisa. En ningún momento dejamos de besarnos.

— _¡oh Dios, Bella!_ — gruñí entre dientes al sentir como ella se frotaba sobre mi pantalón abultado. Apoye mi cabeza sobre el respaldo y ella se movió de nuevo — _¡oh, nena!_

Ella beso mis parpados, mi nariz y mis labios, bajo por mi garganta y siguió con mis pezones, que mordisqueo y lamio a su antojo.

— _¡oh, Dios! ¡Oh, Dios!_

— _¿te gusta?_ — su voz ya no era la dulce y coqueta que conocía y escuchaba siempre. Está voz era ronca, seductora y malditamente sexual; está voz era de la Bella perver - ¡Dios mío, la perver a salido a jugar! — _¿dime, te gusta?_ — ella apretó, o mejor dicho, retorció mi pezón y eso me hizo ponerme más duro.

— _sí..._

— _¿sí, que?_ — _- ¡oh, Dios!..._

— _Sí señora_ — ella sonrió de lado y me beso seductoramente —_... Te necesito Bella._

— _Pues hazme tuya_ — dijo entre dientes antes de besarme.

Como pude le quité el vestido para no dañarlo; no quería que medio mundo la viera con el vestido roto, mucho menos los hombres. Ella seguía besándose y frotándose sobre mi erección, volviéndome loco.

— _¡Bella!..._ — ella se apartó un poco para quitarme los pantalones.

— _Lindo..._ — dijo sonriendo de lado al ver mi miembro en toda su gloria. Lo tomo con una mano y empezó a estimularlo de arriba a abajo. — _Quiero probarte_ — ni tiempo me dio para contestarle, simplemente se arrodillo en el asiento, se recogió el cabello y bajo su cabeza hasta tocar mi pene con sus labios cálidos.

— _¡oh, Bella!..._ — no pude más que cerrar los ojos y con mi mano guiar el movimiento de su cabeza. Ella sabía muy bien como usar su lengua — _¡oh, sí nena, así!... ¡justo así!_ — ella metió su mano y empezó a masajear mis testículos _- ¡oh por todos los santos!..._

— _¿así está mejor?..._ — dijo relamiéndose los labios, dejándome al borde del orgasmo.

— _ujum..._ — ella se rio... conmigo dentro, así que su risa causó que casi estallase.

— _¿quieres..._

— _Te quiero a ti_ — dije empujándola suavemente para sentarla; al mismo tiempo que me quitaba de un jalón los pantalones y los boxers para poder quitarle a ella las bragas. Ella se quedó en su lugar, riendo seductoramente — _¡oh cielo estas más que lista!_ — Dije pasando mi dedo por su abertura, que estaba húmeda y resbalosa — _acuéstate_ — ella obedeció al instante. Se acomodó mejor en el asiento y quedó medio acostada — _esa es mi chica_ — ella me atrajo por el cuello y me volvió a besar.

— _No sabes cuanto te necesito aquí adentro..._ — dijo roncamente — _deprisa._

Pero en vez de entrar como ella me lo pedía, decidí tomarme mi tiempo y dejarla más necesita de sexo que yo. Primero la silencie con un beso y luego de que el oxígeno se hizo necesario, bajé por su cuello, donde lamí y bese a mi antojo.

— _¡Edward...!_

— _espera un poco_ — dije antes de llevarme el pecho izquierdo a la boca y bajar mi mano hasta su sexo — _espera un poco más._

Ella abrió las piernas y dejó que le masajeara el clítoris delicadamente en círculos.

Amaba como se volvía gelatina con mis caricias.

— _¡oh, Edw...! ¡Edward!... No puedo... más_ — me levante un poco para volver a besarla en los labios y después bajé en busca del pecho derecho.

— _sabes tan rico... Eres tan rica_ — me coloque sobre ella una vez más, pero está vez le restregué mi miembro por su entrada. Ella gimió de placer — _eso, preciosa sabes lo mucho que me gusta oírte gemir._

— _Edward... por favor..._ — me restregué una vez más antes de entrar por completo. Los dos gritamos al sentirnos calientes y vibrantes.

Con ella me gustaba ir primero despacio; volverla loca, para después comernos a besos y movernos frenéticamente como animales, hasta llegar al orgasmo.

Eso nunca falla...

.

— ¿y mi braga?... — pregunto mientras buscaba en el suelo del carro.

— entro a la colección — dije con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Ella se levanto bruscamente para responderme pero al segundo se quedó petrificada en su lugar.

— ¿Bella?...

— oh mírame, estoy toda despeinada — dijo viéndose detenidamente por el retrovisor — ¡Alice, va a matarme!

— para nada. Tú estas perfecta así como estas, además ese color en tus mejillas te da más vida.

— ¿en serio? — y se ruborizo aún más.

— de verdad, pero sí quieres te puedo dar más vida — ella volteó a verme y se mordió el labio inferior, pensando _- pero que manera más sexy tiene de pensar..._

— no, será mejor que nos vayamos — pero en vez de salir del asiento trasero, ella me volvió a acariciar por sobre el pantalón —... Dios, será mejor que nos vayamos ahora — suspiro profundamente antes de levantarse y cruzar hacia su asiento. Yo la seguí pero antes de manejar le di un ligero beso en los labios, que ella término convirtiendo en un beso apasionado al abrir esa boca tan sensual que tenía.

El celular sonó en esos momentos. Era un mensaje de Alice.

— Será mejor que nos vayamos ahora — nuestros ojos hicieron contacto y nos quedamos viendo por varios minutos.

Mi corazón seguía latiendo muy rápido cada vez que la miraba a los ojos, cada vez que la acariciaba y cada vez que me levantaba a su lado.

Mi vida sin ella, sin Renesmee también, sería algo vacía. Tenerla a ella en cada momento, en cada vivencia, en cada situación me hace agradecerle al señor por habérmela puesto en mi camino; de una forma extraña y retorcida, sí, pero al fin y al cabo ella está conmigo, siempre cuidándome y yo siempre cuidándola y ahora también a Renesmee. Mi bella princesa.

— me vas a gastar... Vamos — dijo sacándome de mis pensamientos — Alice nos espera — la mire por última vez y todavía no se le había ido el sonrojo. Le acaricie la mejilla y más se sonrojo. No pude soltar una carcajada pues amaba eso de ella; amaba como podía ser en unos momentos desinhibida y al siguiente, toda penitas y sonrojos.

— vamos, no quiero hacer esperar mucho a la duendecillo.

.

— Hasta que aparecen — dijeron Alice y Jasper a la vez — ven, Bella tenemos que ver algunos detalles — Alice la tomo de la mano y se la llevó. De lejos vi como le acomodaba el vestido y el peinado.

— hombre, Ness se llenara de hermanitos sí ustedes no se detienen — dijo Jasper como sí nada.

— ¿que te hace creer que...

— Amigo, ella vino más roja que la nariz de Rodolfo, por favor... — hice como que no le escuché, ya que la música empezó a sonar en esos momentos.

— discúlpame iré a ver a mi hija — él sólo torció los ojos y me dijo que me fuera.

_- ¿más niños?... -_ pensé mientras caminaba hacia mi hija; que jugaba y reía con los demás niños _- Nessie aún es una bebé, pero tal ves en algunos años._

— ¡papá! — Grito Renesmee, sacándome de mis pensamientos — ¡en, amos a bailar!

Como decirle que no...

.

— veo que te arreglaron — dije entre risas al ver a Bella de nuevo bien vestida y bien peinada. Ella me golpeó en el pecho. — ¡auch!... ¡¿hey, quieres bailar?! — su cara de pánico fue lo mejor. Nunca me cansaba de verla — oh, vamos son canciones lentas.

Ella término bailando salsa, mambo y tango, claro, con ayuda de unos amigos míos; el vodka y el tequila mayormente.

La fiesta término a las cuatro o cinco de la mañana. Lo mejor de la noche fue ver a Alice, Rosalie y Bella, sin zapatos y bailándonos sensualmente a Jasper, Emmett y a mi. Ellas lo tenían todo planeado.

.

— Charlie, Renée. Nos vemos más tarde — dije despidiéndome de mis suegros. Los dos nos abrazaron y nos desearon buenas noches.

Nos despedimos de los pocos invitados que quedan y llevamos a Renesmee al auto, profundamente dormida.

— ¡oh mis pobres pies! — Dijo sobándoselos — al rato me traerás en silla de ruedas al almuerzo, creo que no podré caminar.

Al llegar a casa, llevamos a Nessie a su cuarto y la arropamos bien, luego nos fuimos a nuestra habitación y Bella se dejó caer en la cama. Su cabeza tocó la almohada y cayó profundamente dormida.

Yo no tenía sueño, y aunque estaba cansado, no podía dormir así que tomé un pants y me cambie rápidamente.

Estuve vagando por la casa hasta que se me ocurrió que hacer. Me dirigí hacia la repisa y tomé el DVD que estaba en un estuche blanco; la puse y le bajé el volumen para que ellas no despertaran.

Al principio no apareció nada, luego de unos segundos se escucho la voz de Emmett.

— _¿ya está prendida está cochinada? —_ dijo en susurros.

— _sí menso, sólo quítale la tapa —_ se escucho como desenroscaban algo y luego aparecieron imágenes. Jasper apareció en la toma y luego desapareció _— sí, ya se ve..._

— _Bebé, quieta. Quieta —_ se escucho mi voz al fondo y no pude evitar reírme en voz baja. Nunca me cansaba de ver ese video.

— _Vamos, está en el baño —_ la cámara se movió de un lado a otro mientras Emmett corría para llegar al baño. Él abrió ligeramente la puerta y yo entre en escena; todo mojado y con la niña pegando de gritos.

— _Ness, quieta. Es sólo talco. Ness —_ ella pataleaba y me alejaba el talco cada que se lo acercaba — vamos nena, coopera.

Ellos se rieron en ese momento y yo levante la vista. Emmett entro por completo al baño.

— _hombre mírate como estas, y la niña. Bella te va a matar._

— _carajo no se deja poner el pañal... es tan difícil... —_ la puerta se volvió a abrir y apareció mi salvación. _- no todas las suegras son malas._

— _¿Emmett? ¿Jasper? ¿Que carajo?... ¡salgan de aquí pervertidos, dejen de grabar a mi nieta —_ ella llegó hasta Emmett y lo empezó a golpear _— ¡salté, salté! —_ obviamente a él ni le dolía pero era divertido oír los golpes.

— _¡Ya voy, ya voy! —_ la cámara salió del cuarto y enfoco a Jasper _— buena idea, genio._ _Ahora Renée me cree un pervertido —_ las risas de Jasper no se hicieron esperar.

— _¡ay no seas marica! —_ después de unos segundos viendo la puerta, la cámara volvió a moverse y Emmett volvió a abrir la puerta.

—_... la niña estará bien._

— _pero..._

— _Ve, Charlie te está esperando en la tienda —_ ese día había ido a buscar mi esmoquin. En unos pocos días me casaba y los trajes ya estaban prácticamente listos.

— _¡ahí viene, ahí viene! —_ Emmett bajo la cámara y ésta se movió unas cuantas veces de un lado a otra antes de cortarse.

La pantalla quedó a oscuras por unos segundos y luego volvió a hablar Emmett.

— _Listo, ya está grabando —_ de nuevo se escucho como se desenroscaba la tapa y después de unos segundos se vio mi ex cuarto; a un lado de la pantalla aparecía 22 de mayo del 2013. Era el día de mi boda _— mírame, ¡diablos, este traje me hace lucir como pingüino!_

— _Ya eres un pingüino gigante y torpe, sin el traje —_ Jasper se hecho a reír después de decir eso.

— _cállate idiota y será mejor que no lo repitas —_ yo estaba vistiéndome en esos momentos así que los ignore _— bueno... estamos aquí reunidos para presenciar el funeral de Edward Anthony Cullen Masen —_ mi rostro en el espejo se hizo cada vez más grande gracias al zoom _— amigo te deseo la mayor de las suertes y mi mejor consejo es que corras, lejos. Yo les diré que te sientes mal —_ _-ahora que lo pienso debí de joderlo hoy como él lo hizo ese día conmigo._

— _Emmett madura —_ dijo mi padre a las espaldas de Emmett y éste pegó un brinco _— chicos, ya es hora._

— _Adiós cuarto de soltero —_ dijo Emmett muy dramáticamente pero yo no lo extrañaría. Sí, aquí pase las mejores noches de mi vida disfrutando de la compañía de Bella y también haciéndole el amor pero eso no cambiaría y no importaba donde estuviésemos, esa conexión seguía ahí y cada día se hacia más fuerte.

— _Estoy listo —_ mi voz se escucho segura y fuerte. Acomodé mejor el saco y me acerque a la cámara _— vez B, estoy listo._

Aunque la boda estaba grabada, no necesitaba del DVD para recordar, aunque ya pasaron dos años.

**Flash Back...**

— _bueno amigo, en unos pocos minutos estarás muy jodido._

— _No le hagas caso — Jasper golpeó la cabeza de Emmett y le quito la cámara._

— _Ya está todo listo, la limosina los está esperando — Alice se asomo por la puerta y la verdad lucía muy bonita en ese vestido color verde. Jasper no dejaba de verla, abobado y Emmett aprovechó para devolverle el golpe._

— _Eres un niño — se quejo Jasper — ¿que vio Rose en ti?_

— _ni atractivo sexual, lo fuerte que soy, mi atractivo sexual, lo hermoso que soy, mi atractivo sexual..._

— _Y el poco cerebro que tiene — completó Alice y todos se rieron — bueno, es hora de irnos._

_La limosina nos llevó hasta la iglesia, yo fui el último en bajar. Carlisle y Charlie me interceptaron._

— _hijo... — empezó a decir Carlisle y Charlie lo interrumpió._

— _sí lastima a Bella... será lo último que hagas — su cara y su tono de voz eran demasiado intimidantes y él era de las personas que nada se tomaba a broma, no en momentos serios._

— _Y yo estoy de acuerdo con él — dijo mi padre, seriamente — perdona pero Bella ya pasó por mucho — y en eso tenía razón. Ella es un alma pura que vivió muchas cosas, buenas y malas, y que la hicieron lo que ahora era y yo amo lo que es — eres mi hijo y te amo..._

— _Les entiendo, yo también tengo una hija — la sonrisa de felicidad que me salió hizo que los ojos de los dos hombres se iluminaran. Esa niña había conquistado a todos en poco tiempo._

_**Mini flash back...**_

— _¿familia Cullen-Swan? — nos llamó una enfermera. Todos nos volteamos a ver pero Emmett me empujo hacia adelante._

— _So-somos nosotros._

— _Acompáñenme por favor — todo el camino hacia la salita donde tenían a todos los bebes, fue demasiado largo y estresante. _- un hijo, mi hijo. Bella había tenido un bebé y yo era el padre; yo, que no tolero escuchar los berrinches de un niño; yo, que ni siquiera se como tratar a un bebé, ni darle la manila, cambiarlo o bañarlo; yo que le tengo repulsión a la mierdita de Bebé, al vómito y a la excesiva baba.

_Es verdad que pase los últimos meses con ella y trataba de hacerme a la idea, como por ejemplo, al sentir las pataditas que daba o como se movía. Esas cosas me decían que él estaba ahí, vivo y creciendo y era lindo sentir eso pero una parte de mi se negaba a creerlo._

— _es ella — nos dijo la enfermera y me saco de mis pensamientos. Enfrente de nosotros habían tres niñas. La del medio se me quedó viendo fijamente._ - ¿un recién nacido podía quedarse viendo fijamente a alguien?... Espera ¿dijo ella?

— _¿cu-cual de ellas e-es?_

— _La del medio — después de quedármela viendo detenidamente, ella me sonrió. Me sonrió._

— _¿ella?..._

— _Sí — al voltear a ver a la enfermera, ella tenía una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y contemplaba a la niña, absorta. — se llama Renesmee Carlie Cullen Swan. Peso __4 kg y medio__. Es una belleza._

— _sí que lo es — dijimos todos a la vez._

_**Fin del mini flash back…**_

— _¡hombre, el padre te esta buscando! Será mejor que vengas — Emmett me saco de ahí antes de que Carlisle o Charlie dijeran algo._

— _¿Cómo se siente? — me pregunto el sacerdote y la verdad me encontraba bien, no podía esperar a que todo terminara y ella se convirtiera en mi esposa._

— _bien, gracias. — esperamos a que todas chicas llegaran y entramos todos en fila._

_Ver a Bella entrar de la mano de su padre, disimulando su llanto mientras me veía a los ojos, fue el momento más hermoso de mi vida._

— _estamos aquí reunidos para celebrar el matrimonio de Edward Anthony Cullen Masen e Isabella Marie Swan Dwyer. Queridos amigos, hoy es un día de felicidad y de alegría pues estas dos almas puras han venido a unir sus vidas ante dios y ante ustedes… _

— ¿soy yo, o el padre está muy lento? —_ me susurro quedamente._

— la misa está tardando mucho, ¿porque no sólo vamos a la parte del "sí acepto", y del "puedes besar a la novia"?

— sí, pero a los sacerdotes les gusta hacer el cuento largo...

— Ni que lo digas —_ en ese momento el padre carraspeo, llamándonos la atención._

— _Edward repite después de mí — yo asentí rápidamente — yo, Edward Cullen me pongo ante ti, Isabella Swan y te elijo como esposa._

— _yo, Edward Cullen me pongo ante ti, Isabella Swan y te elijo como esposa._

— _para amarte y cuidarte el resto de nuestras vidas._

— _para amarte y cuidarte el resto de nuestras vidas._

— _prometo estar a tu lado en la salud y en la enfermedad, en lo prospero y en lo adverso. Los anillos — Carmen se acercó en ese momento y yo tome el anillo que le correspondía a Bella._

— _prometo estar a tu lado en la salud y en la enfermedad, en lo prospero y en lo adverso. Siempre a tu lado ¿aceptas ser mi esposa?_

— _Si, acepto — dijo con la voz temblorosa. Le coloque el anillo y ella lloro todavía más._

— _ahora tu Isabella. Repite después de mí. Yo, Isabella Swan me pongo ante ti, Edward Cullen y te elijo como esposo._

— _Y-yo, Isabella Swan me pongo ante ti, Edward Cullen y te e-elijo como esposo — dejo escapar una risita nerviosa y yo le apreté mas fuerte la mano._

— _para amarte y cuidarte el resto de nuestras vidas._

— _Pa-para amarte y cuidarte el res-to de nuestras vidas._

— _prometo estar a tu lado en la salud y en la enfermedad, en lo prospero y en lo adverso. — ella tomo el anillo que quedaba._

— _prometo estar a tu lado en la salud y en la enfermedad, en lo prospero y en lo adverso. Siempre a tu lado ¿aceptas ser mi esposo?_

— _si, acepto — temblorosa, me coloco el anillo._

— _por el poder que me fue concedido por la santa iglesia, los declaro marido y mujer. Ya puedes besar a la novia — ella no lo pensó dos veces, se colgó de mi cuello y la verdad no nos importo la gente, en ese momento solo éramos nosotros dos._

**Fin del flash back…**

Al regresar de mis pensamientos, me fije que ya se había acabado el DVD y de que Bella estaba apoyada en la pared, llorando.

— ¿hey nena, que tienes? — dije acercándome a ella.

— Nada, eso solo que al ver el video… yo… nada, te amo — así ella era; a veces no tenia sentido lo que decía pero aun así la amo mas que a nada en esta vida.

— _io anche ti amo, cara_ — dije antes de besarla y llevarla al cuarto — _ti amo molto_.

Ocho meses después llegaron los gemelos: Dylan y Alexander, mi sobrino Jamie y un perro llamado Brutus.

_**Fin…**_

**¡GRACIAS POR EL APOYO QUE LE DIERON A ESTA HISTORIA Y EL APOYO HACIA MI! ¡SON GENIALES Y SON LOS MEJORES LECTORES Y FANS QUE HE TENIDO! ¡MUCHAS GRACIAS, LOS AMO!**

**El sábado prometo subirles la otra historia solo que****algunas de ustedes me mataran pues por asuntos personales pendientes, necesito tomarme un tiempo fuera de Fanfiction, ¿Cuánto tiempo?... ni yo misma se, pero prometo subirles la nueva historia. De nuevo perdónenme!  
Las amo, gracias! :)**


End file.
